Goku's Twin Sister
by SpaceVixen
Summary: Goku has a sister :) they go through a lot of things together and one day his sister meets Vegeta. I really sucked at this but hey I wanna make a ocxvegeta so I am its probly gonna be long so :) romance later beginning is when goku and his sister were young and came to earth and find the dragon balls for the first time., then the vegeta parts begin (the image is of Kari as a kid
1. prolouge

Far away in the deepest depths of space there was a large blood red planet, called Vegeta. And of course the name held meaning and struck fear into the hearts of any sensible beings.

On this planet there lived one of the galaxy's most feared race. The Saiyans. A blood thirsty race, where fighting ran in the veins and beat in their hearts. They were ruthless killers that conquered planets and took joy in the pain and suffering of others.

And yet this planet had order, crude as it may be to some. They had a king, which the planet was named after, a queen and two heirs to the throne.

The king, a tall man with gravity defying flame like hair the color of burnt leaves, sat on his throne. A sharp knock drew him from his thinking. "Come in." he snarled in annoyance.

The huge beautifully carved wood doors slowly opened and a hunched green alien in white robes and with white hair entered. Anxiety radiating from his form.

"Well what do you want?" The king snapped slamming his large fist against the arm of his throne. The alien jumped. "Sire, I'm afraid we have too many new borns in the hospital wing."

The king growled. "Then send them away or something I don't care."

The alien bowed. "Yes sir." He said. Then exited closing the doors.

The alien man left, walking down the hall. Muttering to himself. "I guess I will send the weakest, our planet will only allow the strongest stay."

He reached the hospital wing and entered. The wing was empty except for the screaming new borns.

The alien searched the main computer bringing up the weakest children. He looked at the screen and nodded to himself.

Walking over to the children he went down the aisles, before reaching the ones he was going to send.

He lifted a baby boy with a wild mane of spiky hair. "Ah

Kakarot, power level of five, too bad you were not born stronger you look exactly like your father Bardock. And you would not be a disappointment like your brother Radditz." He sighed and walked out to the docking bay. Placing the wailing boy in a space pod, he ruffled the child's hair then walked back to the hospital wing looking for his twin.

Kakarot's twin was the calmest of the infants, a baby girl, whose hair was raven black and reached her shoulders.

"Kyuri, power level of seven, I wish you too could be stronger. But I cannot change what's been done" the green alien man said lifting the baby girl and carrying her over to her brother.

Placing her inside he watched her cuddle up to Kakarot, calming him instantly. "She seems to be able to calm the fiercest of creatures." He chuckled, and then sighed sadly. He seemed very fond of these third class children for some reason or another.

Reaching inside he typed the pod's destination. "Earth should be a weak enough planet for them." He decided.

Stepping back he watched the pod blast off, out of the atmosphere. Sighing he went back to his work.

A pod zoomed out from planet Vegeta, when a massive glowing ball of energy hit the planet and crawled inside splintering the planet's surface as it did.

A little girl's brown eyes watched just before fluttering closed as the planet exploding and in the blink of an eye vanished from existence.

A space pod containing what may be the last of the Saiyans race rocketed through space reaching its sender's chosen planet.

Breaking the planet's atmoshere the pod, flaming, hit the ground hard creating a large crater.

The door opened and the children slowly opened their brown eyes to the new world. Kyuri crawled out first, making it several yards through bamboo forest before stopping and waiting for her twin.

Kakarot came out slower and less confident than his sister but still made it to her.

Not knowing what to do Kakarot started to wail again. Kyuri leaned into him wrapping her tail with his and tried in her own little way to comfort him.

Some time past, time unknown to the baby Saiyans before an elderly man came upon the baby boy's wailing.

"Oh dear, babies." He said as he lifted the two into his arms. "Who do you two belong to?" he asked yet knowing they couldn't possibly answer. He looked around. "Who would leave you two out here?" he asked out loud. "Well since there seems to be no one here for you I will raise you both as my own, now what to call you." Kyuri's tail untwined from Kakarot's and hung loose in the air. "Tails?" the old man gasped. "Well you two sure are strange,"

Looking at the boy he wondered. "What should I call you?" He pondered for a moment before saying "Goku, you like that?" Kakarot gurgled happily and held out his chubby bay arms. "Ok I'll call you Goku." He place Goku in the crook of his left arm while he looked to Kyuri in the crook of his right arm. "Now you little lady." The girl frowned up at him. "Ok how about little warrior." He chuckled think she could not possible be frowning because he called her a little lady. But she smiled showing tiny pointed fangs.

He starred shocked then smiled. "You will be Kari, do you like that?" Kari giggled and reached up, yanking his bearded.

"Ouch! A feisty one." He yelps while pulling her away from him, and she just smiled and giggled. "Well I'm Gohan and I'm going to be your new grandfather." He said to his two new grandchildren as he set off to his home in the forest.

Upon raising the children for the first week, they seemed to start showing their true nature, Goku ran around braking thing and knocking them over purposefully while Kari leaped around pushing picture frames from the hooks and threw china against the floors.

Kari and Goku ran outside nude, their grandfather trailing them. "Come back you two, you need baths." The children ran up the mountain side running along the edges of the steep drops.

Kari and Goku looked back to see Gohan look up at them horror written on his face as the ground beneath their running feet gave way to open air.

The two fell down the mountain, hitting their heads on rocks, stones and small sapling.

Gohan reached the bottom tears pricking his eyes as he assumed the were gone, but Kari's tail twitched as did Goku's

Nearly laughing with joy the old man brought the children home and nursed them back to health wear they were better ever since their earlier destructive nature had completely disappeared.


	2. chapter: 1

Chapter one: The Secret of the Dragon Balls

Disclaimer I don't own dragon ball or anything of it so don't sue me!

Goku and Kari are twins and are 5 right know.

Far away in an enchanted land that lay untouched by the steady march of time there lived an old master named Gohan who found a baby boy and girl abandon in the wilderness of the region. The old master raised the boy and girl as his own children and marveled how as the youngsters grow and became uncommonly strong now the boy known as Goku and the girl know as Kari are on their own and have become the soul guardians of their grandfather's most mystical possession , his dragon ball.

Kari hummed as she and her brother both walked on their logs down the worn trail. A monkey peered down at Kari and waved happily. "Oh hello." Kari smiled up at it. "How's it hanging?" she giggled at her own joke and Goku joined her, then her log slipped and she and it went racing down the trail. "Hey wait for me!" Goku called after her before scrambling to follow. He gained ground in tell he was next to his sister. "Hey Goku I'll race you home!" Kari called, smiling at him. "Ok!" he shouted back.

"Hey watch this Goku!" Kari shouted then leaped, did a front flip then landed back onto the speeding log. "Wow cool I can do that to!" Goku called from behind her and did the same.

Giggling the two raced down the long twisty trail.

Reaching their home, a small hut with a fancy pointed blue roof, they leaped off their logs and grabbed them tossing them into the air.

Kari jumped up after her log then focused her energy into a powerful punch, shattering the thick log into perfect chucks of fire wood.

She landed head bowed and legs bent as the logs piled themselves perfectly into a pyramid. She straightened and watched Goku do the same except with a kick instead.

Kari and Goku looked at each other them burst out laughing and whipped their hands off and walked towards their grandfather's hut. "Well that's done." Kari said smiling up at the sky when her stomach growled at her. "Oh I'm hungry!" Goku's started to laugh when his stomach growled at him to. "Ha so I'm I!"

They walked inside and grabbed their power poles. As Kari reached for hers. She felt as though something was about to happen, but she shrugged it off and adjusted her strap across her chest.

She walked over to the dragon ball and bowed slightly to it, Goku did the same. "Grandpa stay there ok? This won't take long." Goku said then left. "We'll be right back." Kari said then straightened when the ball glowed a bright orange. "Huh? Wow I've never seen you do that before grandpa." Kari said.

"What?" Goku shouted from outside. "Oh nothing!" she called back, and then ran after her brother who was already half way down the trail.

"What should I have to eat?" Kari heard Goku murmur to himself. "I don't know about you but I want some fish." Kari said placing her hands behind her head as she walked. "Fish?" he wondered. "Hm ya!" he then started jumping like a rabbit down the trail. "Hey wait for me!" Kari cried and leaped after him.

They reached the river and Kari Instantly walked over to the edge and placed her tail in the water. "Time for some tail fishing." She said to herself.

"Here fishy, fishy I know you think it's a worm, so come and get it." She thought out loud, bobbing her tail up and down.

She heard a splash and looked over and found Goku in the water with a huge fish. "Look Kari I got one!" "ya I see that!" she said, then something bit her tail and she yanked it up. A huge blue fish came flailing out of the water. Kari acted on instinct and placed a well aimed kick to its head, killing it instantly. The fish fell back into the water and Kari leaped in after it. She grabbed its tail and brought in back to the surface "I got one to!" she said to Goku. "Ya good job that was awesome!" he smiled at her. Kari beamed and swam out of the river and she and her brother started to walk back home. Again Kari got that feeling that something big was going to happen, but she pushed it aside.

"This seems like enough for dinner." She heard him say then heard something else, a low rumbling. She stopped. "What is it?" Goku asked her, and she pointed in the direction of the noise. They both waited.

Suddenly a strange creature thing came barreling down the road straight towards them. They both screamed and were hit by the shiny monster. Kari and Goku went flying. They landed hard on the ground. Kari groaned and rubbed her tail she had landed on.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kari asked leaping beside Goku. " I..I don't know" he stammered.

"Grr is that all you got!" Kari shouted at the metallic thing. "wait it could be dangerous." Her brother said, reaching for her shoulder. Kari jerked away from him and dove under the thing and started to lift it. " this is for hitting me and my brother!" she shouted from underneath it. Kari felt her muscles bulge as she through it away from her . the thing hit the ground and its legs flew off in different directions. Kari smirked and whipped her hands together. "Is that it monster?" she called out to it when something came out of the thing's eye.

A blue haired, pale person peeked out at her. " Not quit!" it shouted and pointed a shiny, black stick at her and clicked it. Tiny stings hit her and Kari screamed and started dancing in circles.

The stings stopped and Kari fell down and rubbed her heard and arms "ouch.." she moaned. " Kari! Are you ok?" Goku raced to her side and poked her. " ya im fine Goku, watch out though that black stick thing hurts." She warned him. " ok." He nodded.

"But how did you? You shouldn't be alive kid!" the pale person shouted in it's shrill voice. Kari winced and covered her ears. "grr you monster!" Goku shouted raising his power pole. "wait im a human being not a monster!" the person screamed. " you..you are?" Kari , now standing stopped her brother and stared at the being.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer I don't own dragon ball or anything of it so don't sue me!

Goku and Kari are twins and are 5 right know.

Goku stuttered "Really?" Kari rolled her eyes but said nothing. "Yes." The human said as it started to climb out of the monster. It landed in front of Goku and dusted its self off "of course I am." Goku jumped back and growled and Kari's tail fluffed up. "Look you can see for yourself, you can tell can't you?" it said holding up its hands.

"Ya ok I can tell." Kari said a little agitated for some reason. "So are you a boy or a girl?" Kari asked as she started circling it. "A GIRL OF COURSE CANT YOU TELL!" the female human shrieked. Kari winced and covered her ears again. "Ya I can tell know." She muttered to herself.

"Well jeez I've never seen another human being before except myself my brother and my grandpa, and he told me there are two types of humans, girls and boys so I can't really tell." Kari stated. "But you sure are scrawny and skinny too." "That's what makes me a girl silly." The blue haired girl said.

"So I'm not a girl?" Kari asked looking down at her five year old body. "Well you are your just young when you get older you'll be like me." The girl stated matter-of-factly. "oh." Kari breathed.

"Hey." Goku said grabbing her skirt. "How'd you get that monster to do as you told it to?" The girl looked at him then the monster. "That's not a monster silly that's a car."

"Whoa so that's a car?" Kari said leaping on top of it. "Grandpa told us about them but we've never actually seen one that is in tell now." Goku joined her as she looked over the car. "Hey." Goku asked as he turned the girl. "You were driving a car right so does that mean you're from one of the big cities? Grandpa told me about those to." Kari stopped examining the car and leaped off.

"You got it kid." The girl said, arms folded across her chest. "Hey why don't you come back with us and we'll make you some lunch? Come on!" Kari said as she and Goku both grabbed their fish by the tails and looked back at the girl. "Hold on just a second." She said as she pulled something from her side pouch, she looked at the silver thing for a couple of seconds them said. "Alright let's go."

The girl looked at both of them and started giggling. "Golly girls sure are strange." Goku said tilting his head to the side. Kari punched him. "I'm a girl you big monkey head." Goku rubbed his head. "Oops sorry." Kari pouted then smiled. "It's ok."

"Ok so I'll just follow you guys' right?" "Yep." Kari said smiling and started walking down the path. After several minutes of walking the girl asked, "So what are your names?" Kari turned back and smiled. "I'm Kari K-A-R-I and this is my brother Goku G-O-K-U what's your?"

"Mine, mine is Bulma."

"Tehe that's funny." Goku said giggling. Kari looked back and saw Bulma's face turn red. "Well Goku and Kari aren't exactly normal so there." "Well it's not as weird as yours" Goku said still laughing.

"Hey you be quit, Bulma happens to be very elegant, and it's a LOT BETTER THEN GOKU THAT'S FOR SURE!"

*1 hour of walking, they are at their house*

"Hey wait here on second." Kari said as she ran inside. She came running out with grandpa in her hands. "This is our grandpa. See." She said showing it up to Bulma.

Bulma gasped "oh my goodness it's a dragon ball!" she took it from Kai's hands and held it up to her face. "Hey!" Goku and Kari both shouted. "Give me my grandpa back now." Kari said grabbing Bulma.

"Grand...Grandpa?" she mumbled, then looked at the ball. "You mean this?" "Ya." Goku snatched away from her and held it to his chest. "It's the only thing our grandpa gave us to remember him by. So no one is allowed to touch him but us."

"I'd hate to do this but guess I don't have a choice, look see this?" Bulma then grabbed two more balls from her pouch. "What no way!" Kari said stepping forwards. "You have two grandpas?" "No silly there called dragon balls, and look put yours down next to mine." Bulma said as she placed hers down on the table. "Do it Goku, I wanna see what their gonna do." Kari whispered to him. "Oh ok but just for a second." Goku said as he reluctantly placed his next to Bulma's.

The three balls started to glow and the two tailed children stared in awe at them. "These balls can do great things just let's hope these never end up in the hands of a bad person." Bulma said holding one of them.

"What do they do?" Kari asked curiously, her attention caught. "They grant one wish that is when you have all seven of course." Bulma said as she stood up. "Wow that's amazing." Kari gasped.

"Ha-ha wow I can't believe I already have three of the balls. If I keep this up I'll be able to wish for boyfriend by the end of the month. You are going to let me use your ball to make my wish right?"

"You can forget it's ours!" Goku said as he took a step back. "Aw please Goku it'll be fun and huge adventure to go after the other dragon balls, please."Kari said turning to her twin, she had a feeling to follow Bulma and search for the dragon balls, *and I'm not taking no for an answer* she thought. Kari stubbornly placed her hands on her hips. "If you don't give us the ball now, we'll leave and find the others then come back and get yours."

Goku looked at his sister, then sighed "fine but I get to carry grandpa." "Awesome." Kari leaped forward and hugged him. "Ok Bulma when do we start?"

"Well here we go." Bulma said walking out of the house and down the trail, Kari trailing close beside her and Goku beside Kari. "The start of a great adventure."

"Hey wait how we know where to start looking. The dragon balls could be any were in the world right and the world's HUGE?" Kari wondered out loud after several moments.

"Ha kid I'm no amateur, I'm prepared for anything and everything. Look see?" Bulma said pulling the silver thing out of her pouch. "It's radar that locates the ball anywhere, and look those three dots are our dragon balls and the ones away from it are the ones we have to get."

"Wow!" Kari gasped. "Neat." Goku said

"And it looks like the closed one is….seven hundred and fifty miles...west." Bulma announced tracing her finger over the radar.

"Is that very far?" the twins ask in unison

"Well it's too far for walking distance that's for sure. And since you." Bulma said glaring at Kari, who looked at her sheepishly "destroyed me car, I guess we'll have to use this."

*oops maybe I shouldn't have attacked her car earlier, she seemed pretty mad, well it did hit me and Goku so I guess she shouldn't be too mad at me for breaking it. I hope.* Kari thought as she watched Bulma pull out a tiny circular thing.

"Stand back kids and watch the magic happen." She throws it causing a big bang to ring in the air. Then a cloud of smoke swelled around forming a misty ball around the thing Bulma threw.

Kari and Goku clung to each other waiting for a huge monster of some sort to come charging out of the smoke, but nothing happened and the grey mist cleared.

Kari saw it was a car only it had two legs instead of four.

"Is that a car?" she asked and at the same time Goku yelled. "Whoa how'd you do that, you're some kind of witch or something isn't you?"

"It's a motorcycle and there's no witchcraft what so ever, and everyone has dinocaps well except you two." Bulma said smiling and she climbed on the motorcycle.

"Hop on." She said patting behind her. "Ok."Kari smiled and leaped on. She watched her brother grab his pole and slowly walk over towards them.

*what's he doing?* she thought.

He started poking the motorcycle. "Hey cut it out and just get on!" Bulma yelled. *man she sure has a quick temper* thought Kari as she reached her hand down for him to take.

Without warning they blasted off down the trail faster than the twins had ever run before.

"WHOA!" the siblings yelled in sink.

After some time they stopped. "What..?" Kari started. "Oops excuss me time for a pit stop..." Bulma said stepping away and started walking towards a boulder.

"Pit stop?" She asked looking at Goku. He shook his head and said "I don't know." Bulma left the two alone and they waited.

"Kari, Goku come here quick!" Bulma screamed from behind the large rock. "Ok." Goku said and leaped off, running towards her. "Hey wait!" Kari called and ran after him.

The both rounded the corner, dust clouds trailing them.

Bulma started screaming again and Kari saw why. A huge teradactal was clutching her in its winged hand.

"So that's why you're screaming?" Kari asked crossing her hands across her chest. "Yes you nut head!" Bulma screeched, panic clearly lacing her voice.

The huge reptile bird lifted its wings and sent a gust of wind knocking both children on their back.

"Help me!" screamed Bulma as she was lifted further into the sky.

"Whoa. Why you." Kari growled. She leaped up and started chasing after them. "Come on Goku we have to help and I'm gonna kick that bird's butt." She called over her shoulder only to see him following close behind her a smirk on his usually happy face.

Kari reached for her power pole and leaped. "Power pole extend!" she cried as she faced the pole toward the ground. Her pole elongated and drove her up into the sky.

She saw Bulma and the bird lizard not too far ahead of her. She made a split second desishon and she leaped grabbing her pole as she leaped. Bringing it to her arms she raised it over her head like a sword. Focusing her energy into it Kari sliced it through the air and cracked it across the winged beast's back.

The dinosaur screamed and released Bulma who screamed also as she plummeted towards Earth. *oops*

Kari straightened her body into missile shape and dove towards her. Kari grabbed one of Bulma's flailing arms while the other slung around and slapped her across her face. Kari's head whipped sideways and she was stunned for a second. Yet she still managed to keep hold on Bulma's arm.

Falling faster and faster Kari gripped her power pole and faced it toward the rapidly approaching ground.

"Power pole extend!"

The pole struck the ground and stopped them in their free fall. Kari slowly slid down her pole and set Bulma down on the ground. "Are you ok now?" she asked the older girl seeing her vividly shaking. "Ya…ya I'm ok thanks." Kari smiled, flashing her pointed canines "you're welcome."

"Weres Goku?" Bulma asked her as she started to stop shaking. Kari frowned, he was right behind her when she went to help Bulma, she thought. Suddenly a rumbling came and Bulma's motorcycle blasted over the hill with a grinning Goku trying to drive.

He stopped by both of them and jumped out tackling Kari to the ground. "Don't ever do that again, you really scare me!" he said crushing her to his chest. Kari hugged him back. "I was fine." She said then joined Bulma who had gotten onto her bike. "Come on let's keep going." Kari said helping her brother get on next to her.

Bulma turned back to look at them, and Kari gave a thumbs up. Bulma smiled and brought the motorcycle to life.

They then sped down the trail again into the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 3

"Hey Bulma I'm hungry." Complained Goku. "Can we stop for a bowl of frog soup?" "What no way! You two are going to be civil from now on." Bulma shot back at him. "Oh ok."They Kari and Goku said in sink.

Several minutes later Bulma stopped and looked around. "Hey lets camp here." Kari asked. "No way I'm sleeping on the ground." She stated from her seat on the bike. "I didn't say we had to." Kari said looking over her shoulder and Bulma. "We could build a shelter or something out of sticks and stuff." She continued.

"I'll just use my Dinocaps remember." Bulma said grabbing a small cap and throwing it some distance away. A small house appeared just had the motorcycle earlier that day. "See and it's easier than building a shelter." She stated as she walked towards it.

Bulma opened the door to her house. "Come on you guys, what are you waiting for?" Kari looked at Goku then hung her head slightly. "Fine I'm coming." She said as she walked inside.

It was dark, darker than it was outside even with the setting sun. Light suddenly filled the area. " whoa Bulma you made it light inside even though its still dark outside!" Kari said leaping up. "Its called electricity, boy have you got a lot to learn." Bulma said placing her things on a table.

Goku walked in and gasped. "its called electricity, its what light this place up even when its dark outside." Kari said explaining it to her brother. "wow neat." He whispered. "ya." She whispered back.

"I'm still hungry ." Goku said rubbing his stomach.

"Well I'm to tired to eat." Kari said and sat on the floor curling into a ball. " your just goning to sleep on the floor?" Bulma asked. " Yes and if you have a problem with it I could just sleep outside." She said looking up at her. " nope its fine." Bulma said walking away. Kari then rolled over and sleep took her faster than Goku could eat out an entire fish.

Sunlight pried open Kari's eyes and she sat up. Looking aroung Kari notice everyone was still asleep. Spying something one the table near her she got up and walked over towards it. Sniffing the stuff she smirked. "smells like food most be food" she said before wolfing everything down. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Kari stood up grabbed her Power pole and went outside to train.

She opened the door quitly to not wake anyone and she slipped outside. Kari looked around then she spotted a boulder a little bigger than her. She ran over toward it and began her stretches. Before long she was throwing punches and kicks and dodging an imaginary foe.

Kari heard the door open and want around to see who it was. It was Goku and he was trying to lift a oddly shaped rock. "whatcha doing Goku?" Kari asked wakling over to him her hands behind her head. " trying to lift this rock." He grunted. "Oh"

"Whoa!" came a voice from the rock. Goku and Kari both yelped and leaped backwards. The rock fell and turned to face them revealing it was a giant turtle.

"what is all that noise?" Bulma asked coming out the door. She looked from the children to the turtle. "strange a tortoise shouldn't be living out here." She muttered to herself.

"shouldn't you be living by the sea?" she asked it. "yes I'm really far away from home could you help me get back?" the turtle asked.

"Ya!" Kari said leaping forwards. " I'm Kari by the way and this is my brother Goku and that's Bulma." She said gesturing towards them both.

"Wait Kari the sea is at least a hundred miles away." Bulma said. Kari looked at her. " so lets go the faster we start the more ground we cover right?" behind her the turtle muttered. "great that will take me twenty years." "well I wish we could help but I don't see have we can." Bulma said.

"Hey I'll carry you to the sea." Kari said turning to the turtle and squatting down beside him. "what are you nuts!" Bulma screamed at her. "Well you said you wished we could help so I'm helping and me and Goku have never been to the sea before." Kari said looking at her.

"We don't have time we're looking for the dragon balls. We don't have time to help beached turtles." Bulma said sternly. "Your impossible!" Kari growled at her and lifted the turtle up and began to walk towards the sea. "hey wait for me I wanna come to!" Goku said racing after her.

"Oh fine be that way I don't need you two I'll find the dragon balls on my own!" Bulma shrieked from her doorstep. "theres nothing scary around here."

Kari started to stopped when she heard the rumbling of Bulma's motorcycle and her screaming stop. "should we stop mister turtle?" Goku asked him. " we should stop that girl scares me." Kari laughed as they stopped.

Bulma stopped beside them. " surprise ,surprise thought you'd be combing your hair." Kari smirked at her. " oh knock it off I disided to help you." Bulma glared at her. "Scared?" Goku askes. " no." She replies before speeding off. "well lets get going." Goku says as he starts to jog after the shrinking dust cloud. "ya ok." Kari says as she runs after him.

"Thank you for helping me you two that's very nice, the nicest thing anyone has every done for me." "Aw its nothing mister turtle." Kari says smiling. " Ya it's our pleasure." Goku says as well.

"Spare me the tears and lets hurry up I don't wanna be a thousand years old and still sitting here." Bulma snapped at them. Goku open his mouth, but Kari whispered lowly to him. " Don't say anything maybe she want talk anymore." He looked at her then nodded.

"Hey two more miles." Bulma said little more happier. "awesome that's great hear that mister turtle we're going to be at the sea soon." Goku said smiling up at him. "ya." Kari said to bumping him up some on her shoulders. "That's amazing." The turtle said joyfully.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE." A voice, thick and deep shouted as the owner stepped on to the trail. Kari looked him over, A massive bear with light brown fur, purple armor, and a sword.

"OH HUMANS GIVE ME HEART BURN, BUT I LOVE TURTLES HAND IT OVER BEFORE YOUR DEAD."

"K.K..K..Kari give him the turtle." Bulma stuttered fear evident on her face. Kari stuck her toungue out at the bear warrior and blew a raspberry. "what!" Bulma yelp from beside her. "HA I GUESS A LITTLE HEART BURN WONT HURT." The huge bear grunted.

"You idiot your going to get us killed, give him the turtle!" Bulma screamed at her. "I don't care what this guy says me and Goku will take him down , no problem, right Goku?" her twin looked at her and smiled. "ya."

"Are you out of your freaking mind!" "No, he's our friend Bulma and I'm not going to let him get eaten by this big bully." Kari said setting the turtle down she took a fighting stance next to Goku.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE KIDS." The bear snarled. "No we're not, I'll show you." Kari said then leaped forwards. The warrior drew his sword and made a swipe for Kari. But she dodged it easily and planted a kick to his noise. He screamed in outrage and swiped at Kari. Kari didn't have time to move, the bear's heavy paw stuck her hard knocking her to the ground.

Sitting up she saw Goku punch the bear between the eyes and he was out before he hit the ground. " Kari are you ok?" Goku said concurn edging his voice as he ran over to her.  
"Ya I'm fine just got the wind knocked out of me." She said as she took Goku's outstretched hand to help herself up. "oh OK are you sure?"

'yes Goku I'm fine honest." "ok."

"Come on we're almost there guys." Kari said as she lifted the turtle to her shoulder. "o…ook what ever you say kid." Bulma said as she followed them.

"Look Bulma, Goku, Mister Turtle! The sea!" Kari said as she skidded to a stop in the white sand. "Here you go mister turtle." She said as she let him down. "aw thank you." "your welcome."

Goku came running down. "what no way wow!" "ya look!" Kari waved over at him and flopped down making marks in the sand with her body. "its amazing." She shouted happily.

"Thank you two again." The turtle said from beside her. "it was no biggie besides it was fun." Kari said to him. "Well I'd better get going." He said as she slowly crawed to the edge of sand and beginning of sea. He swam a little was out the turn back and called. "would you mind waiting here I have a gift you bring you to thank you."

"Ok." Goku says. "what kind of gift could a turtle possible have?" Bulma wondered. "I don't know but I bet it's awesome." Kari said. "don't worry you'll see." He said then swam off. "What do you think it is?" she asked her brother. "I don't know." He replied.

Kari picked up a handful of sand and threw it at Goku. "Hey!" "haha your it!" called Kari as she ran away from her twin. "Hey come back here!"he called and chased after her. They threw sand at each other for a while when Kari noticed the turtle was back.

"Hey Goku, Bulma look the turtle's back and theres someone with him."Kari called out pointing at them. "Oh hey ya he is."

Kari and Goku ran to the shoreline and waited.

"Ohoy there sorry I kept you all waiting I had to go get my master." The turtle called out.

The turtle landed, and the man aboard his back spoke. "well hello there kids." "Hey hows it going." Bulma replied. "Kids I want to thank you for helping my turtle." The old man said stepping down. "It was our pleasure mister." Kari said. "I'm Roshi the turtle hermit." "Cool im Kari." She said introducing herself. " And im Goku." Her brother spoke. " And I'm Bulma." Roshi turned to his turtle. "which one of these kids helped you?" the turtle lifted it's head and looked at them. "it was Kari and Goku, the little boy and girl." He said pointing his fin at the two.

Roshi walked over to the two. "you two are very brave I have a gift I want to give you as a token of my gratitiude." He then walked to the edge of the sand, and called out. "Come magic carpet!"

Bulma gaspes. "magic carpet?" "whats a magic carpet?" Kari asks. Bulma sighs and looks at her. "it's a carpet you can sit on and fly anywhere you want." "oh."

"wait master you took the carpet to the cleaners." The turtle said. "oh yes your very right." Roshi frowned. He muttered to himself for a moment before calling out something else. "Come to me flying Nimbus!"

The children see a yellow cloud come rocketing out of the sky and come to a halt infront of master Roshi. Kari and Goku step forwards in awe. "wow." Goku breaths. "that's cool." Kari nods. "ya."

"what does it do?" asked Bulma. "if you can sit on this cloud it can fly you were ever you want." Roshi stated. "can we try and ride?" Kari asked. "sure why not but I must warn you , you must be pure of heart to ride the nimbus." "wow." Goku smiled.

"Here like me show you." Roshi said as he stepped closer to leap on. He jumped but fell on his bottom. "ouch."

"are you ok master?" his turtle asked him. "you most have done something naughty."

"OK me try it." Kari said as she leaped up. She crouched for impact but didn't go through the cloud, it was solid like stone to her. "wow, yes alright I did it woohoo!" she shouted prancing around on her cloud. Then she stepped off. "your turn Goku." "ok here it goes." He leaped and braced his feet for impact that never came. He landed on the cloud and laughed. "yay I did it I did it!"

"But theres only one Master Roshi." Goku said. "yes I know so one of you will not get to have it." Kari piped up. "Hey Goku you can have it, it's fine with me." Goku smiled at her. "but Roshi you promised two gifts one for each." Kari's twin said looking back at Roshi.

"Ah.. indeed I did. Well girl what do you want." Kari blink then thought for a second before noticing the master's dragon ball necklace. "Sir I'd like your necklace, if that's fine with you." Roshi lifted his nicklace. "what this old thing is that it?" "Yes sir." "well here take it I didn't need it anyhow." He tossed it to her and Kari caught in one hand thenslide it over her neck. " wow thank you Mister Roshi sir."

Kari counted the stars: three. "thank you I will always wear it." "you are very welcome." "Well we best start are journey again." Bulma said to the two. "ok, good bye Roshi, mister turtle." Kari said before she was yanked up by her brother. "I hope to see you both again someday!" she waved.

They reached the home Bulma set up and Bulma instantly turned it into a dinocap before getting back on her bike.

"Ok lets go." She said before speeding off. Kari and Goku both jump on to the flying Nimbus and race after her.


	5. Chapter 4

Kari and Goku zipped through rock pillars with Bulma racing down underneath them. "Hey stop showing off!" she called from below them. "Come on Goku lets really show are." Kari said smiling. "Ya ok." He said smiling at her. "Come on Nimbus!" Goku called out.

They started spinning and flipping. "Stop it you two and watch were your going!" Bulma screamed at them. The twins burst out laughing and stopped.

"Whoa!" they heard their older companion. "What the..." Kari said looking back just in time to see Bulma get thrown from her motorcycle. "Whoa." Kari said then she leaped from the Nimbus. She hit the ground rolling and sprang to her feet, catching Bulma before she hit the ground.

"Wow, are you ok?" Kari asked her. Bulma, who was clinging to her, slowly stepped down. "Ya thanks, but my bike it's totally trashed!" she said while pointing a hand at the smoking pile of metal.

"Well we still have the Nimbus." Kari said standing up and dusting herself with her tail. "Ya but..." she pouted. "Don't worry I'll hold you." Kari said before scooping her up and got ready to leaping on the Nimbus.

"Wait Kari wait." Bulma said. Kari put her down and Goku landed beside her. "Look your dragon ball is glowing." Kari looked down at her necklace. The ball was casting a warm glow. "Ya I guess you're right." She said.

"Hey guys look over there, it's a village. Do you think the dragon ball is in there?"

Kari looked in the direction her brother was staring. "IT could be let's go check it out." Bulma declared as she set off towards to small village. "Alright." Kari shrugged and trotted off after her, her brother Goku giggled and leaped back onto the Nimbus.

As Kari and Bulma walked through the village they noticed there was no one in sight. "Were is everyone I can feel then I just can't see them" Kari asked looking around. "I was just wondering the same thing." Bulma said as she too looked around for any signs of life. "Well let's see what the radar has to say, the faster we find the ball the better, this place gives me the creeps." Bulma said withdrawing her radar. "Yep it's here alright, but were?"

'Hello anybody home I know you're in there." Kari called cupping her hands around her mouth, as Bulma, Goku and her split in different directions.

Movement caused Kari to stop and use the corner of her eye to make out a young girl in one of the house's windows before she vanished from sight. "Goku get Bulma and come to me theres some one in the house near me." She whispered knowing he heard her.

Goku came to her with Bulma and mouthed "which house?" Kari flicked her tail to the house farthest to her left. He nodded and told Bulma, before the three started walking towards the home.

"I'm going to knock." Bulma said as she hit the door. "hello!" no one answered she tried again. Kari stepped forward to punch a hole into the doorknob but Goku beat her to it. /crack/. The door swung open and Kari leaped in before Goku.

Taking several steps in, Kari turned back to tell them it was ok. When pain suddenly exploded in her eyes and raked the top of her skull. The weakness of her legs forced her to take a knee. Kari tried to take in the spinning world and too loud voices when blackness started crawling in around her. Pain throbbed dully in her skull, as darkness closed around her . Kari muttered something then passed out.

Kari woke to the sounds of an engine. She groaned and sat up the pain gone leaving her feeling refreshed and new. *wow what happened, and were are we or I* she thought. She went to roll over again when some one talked her. "oof!" "Kari, Kari your awake finally, and you'll never guess what happened while you we out!" she asked excited her tail waving back and forth.

Goku told her everything from when she passed out to when she woke up. "wow, I wish I was awake."She said then looked over to their newest member. " so your Oolong?" she asked the pig. " yes." He grunted. " well nice to meet you I'm Kari." She said smiling. Oolong just grunted again.

"so Bulma only two more dragon balls right?" Kari called up to her as she drove them. Bulma glanced back. "oh your awake and ya only two left itnt it amazing!" she said sqealing with joy.

Kari threw her fist into the air and smiled proudly. "Ya only two kore dragon balls!"


	6. Chapter 5

"it was a good idea to travel down this river, were making excellent time." Bulma called back to her three passengers as they sped down the river.

"ya." Goku nodded then asked. "but why is Oolong coming along?" Kari scratched her head. *I wonder why to.* she thought. "well." Oolong said placing his pink hands behind his head. " I think she has a thing for me." "Actually." Bulma cut in before Kari could open her mouth. " I thought Oolong's special powers could help us on our journey , that's why he's coming with us." "oh that makes since." Kari said aloud as she thought of what her brother told her about Oolong changing forms.

"Hey what do you mean!" the pig yelled leaning forwards. " you trying to say I'm not your type!"

"I don't understand this." Kari whispered to her brother. "ya me nether." he whispered back.

"exactly," Bulma said looking into the rearview mirror. " I'm looking for tall dark and handsome."

"what, oh don't worry you'll come around." he said leaning back into the seat.

Kari mean while tried to imagine something tall dark and handsome. She closed her eyes to get a better view of it. She pictured something tall and dark, all her mind came up with was a really tall tree with bark as black as night. Not quit understanding the word handsome, so she gave the tree hands.

"Bulma you want a tall black tree with hands?" Kari asked her. "what?" She said looking back at her with an eyebrow raise. Kari wrapped her tail around her wrist as she spoke. "you said you wanted something tall dark and handsome."

"Oh no kid you got it all wrong, you'll understand some day, I described some of the quality's in the person I want to marry." Kari dropped her tail. " what's marry?" she asked confused. Bulma smiled.  
"its when you bond to someone meaning you love them with all your hear and soul. And then you wear a ring on your finger to show everyone your married to that special someone."

Goku and Kari looked at her their heads dropping sideways. "that's weird." Goku said. "ya." Kari said as well. "I wouldn't want to marry a tall dark tree with hands ever." she said. And the whole gang burst out laughing.

Several hours have passed and the gang of four still haven't happened upon a dragon ball. "Bulma!" Kari said from leaning over the side, boredom clearly edging her voice. " when will we find the dragon ball, are we even close?"

"I hope we get there soon, I'm hungry." Goku moaned rubbing his belly.

"well this map should tell us where, we're going." Bulma said rampaging through her bag and pulling out a map. "where exactly are we going." Oolong asked. Bulma flipped up her book and searched though it. "well according to this map we're going to a place called Fire Mountain." "FIRE MOUNTAIN! Are you insane, there's no way your taking me anywhere near that place". Oolong yelled, causing Kari to sit up in interest along with Goku.

"what's so scary about a mountain." the twins asked together. The pig then turned on the children. "legend says the place is always on fire, and is the home of the terrible Ox King, do you two understand now!" Kari nodded slowly. "that bad?" Goku asked. "well it cant be that bad." Kari said looking at her brother who nodded. She head heavy breathing coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Oolong, his face turning red. "Relax, take a chill pill, Oolong, Kari and Goku are strong enough to take care of some old ox." their driver said, flipping her hair as she did.

"Oh no I don't think so, I heard this ox king is the strongest guy in the whole world! Some say he's over ten feet tall! And weighs well over five hundred pounds! And he's always on the lookout for any one who might try to climb up the mountain into his castle." Kari and her brother listened in aw as he describe the Ox King. Oolong continued. "He cares a giant battle axe and let me tell you he know how to use it pretty well, he's terrorized the country side for more years than I can count, and they said if you ever, ever meet the Ox-King there's only one thing you can do, run because if he gets you, your dead." Oolong finished by swiping his hand across his throat.

"whoa…." Kari breathed out then leaped up. "I wanna fight this Ox-King he sounds really strong." Goku jumped up as well. "ya me to." "Are you two crazy, I'm outta here." Oolong said, before leaping up and turned into a red fish, falling into the water.

"Hey!" Bulma called swerving the boat around and stopping it were Oolong dived in. "don't worry Bulma we got this." Goku said jumping to the side to take off his power pole. "Ya." Kari said placing her pole next to her brother's. "Careful" Kari heard just before she leaped in. she felt the water ripple around her and she turned to she her brother beside her pointing at a school of silver fish. She squinted and catch a glimpse of red. The fish turned and swan another direction, making it easier to spot Oolong because he wasn't following them. Goku touched his sister on the shoulder with his tail and started swimming towards him. Kari smirked and followed.

A few feet behind the red fish, it turned as saw them. Air bubbles escaped its mouth as it swam away. The twins chased him in tell they lost him in the long seaweed. "I don't see him anywhere." Kari's brother spoke. "ya where'd he go?" the sibling looked at each other and shrugged then swan up back to the boat.

Braking the surface Kari spoke instantly. "we lost him Bulma." Goku surfaced next to her. "well, I if wanna catch this fish you gotta use the right kinda bait." She said then turned her back to them. She turned back to them holding her underwear with a hook attached to it. "like this." she said grinning.

"I hope he bites." Kari said dragging a towel over her head when she boarded the boat. Goku laughed. Sitting next to her. "if I know Oolong he will."

Kari laughed and she heard Bulma murmur "I think I got a nibble." before yanking her hook from the water. "Ya! Grab him Kari!" she leaped instinctively and plucked the red fish from the air. Kari then placed him in one hand then stretched her arms to her sides and bowed. "tada!"

Goku laughed. "Nice one Kari!"

Oolong then changed back into himself. And they set off again.

"I'm hungry, where'd all the food go?" Kari asked as her stomach growled at her like a angry animal. She turned to Oolong. "did you make a pig of yourself and eat all the food?" she said, a growl threatening to escape her throat and into her words.

"unfortunate choice of words, but yes, yes I did." Kari growled and leaned back into her seat her arms crossed across her chest. "Hey don't worry sis, we'll be on land soon." Goku whispered and wrapped his tail around her wrist. Kari smiled at her brother.

"Here take this it's a vitamin pill. It will give you strength and fill you up." Bulma said interrupting the silence, holding her hand back. Oolong snatched it up and looked at it. The twins never made a move for it.

"It doesn't look like much, but here it goes." the pig said popping it into his mouth. "its very good for you." Bulma finished. "Hey Bulma do you have anymore?" Kari watched as her brother leaned forwards to asked Bulma. "sorry Goku but that was the last one." he sighed and leaned back. Kari wrapped her tail around her waist.

"see kids, told you she'd get catch by my good looks." Kari looked at him and snarled baring her small pointed fangs. "whoa hey kid take it easy." Oolong yelp holding his hands up in surrender. She sighed and looked at him. "sorry I just get grouchy when I'm hungry." she said apologizing then smiled sheepishly. "well just don't eat me." he muttered and the twins giggled.

The boat suddenly stopped, and the siblings stopped giggling. "what's wrong?" she asked. "that's just amazing we're out of fuel." Bulma snapped at her boat. "oh, how are we going to get to the land?" she asked again. "Well." Bulma turned around with a sly look on her face. "I know how."

Sometime later Kari and Goku were both taking turns using Oolong the ore to propel the boat through the water. Nearing land, Bulma handed Kari a rope and she leaped off the boat and tied the rope to the tree also securing the boat. "there we go." she said waving at them. The four friends walked onto the land.

"Bulma I'm hungry, I'll be right back and Goku I'll hunt for you to, you stay her and protect Bulma and Oolong." Kari said as she started off into a near by forest. Not making it twenty steps away from the group she, felt to a normal person, a bone rushing squeeze. "Be careful Kari." Goku whispered as he hugged her. Kari shoved him off playfully. " duh of course I will." she said smiling. He looked at her. "I know but.." "its fine, I'll be fine now go keep Bulma and Oolong safe." she whispered lightly pushing him back the way he came. "Fine." her brother said hanging his head as he turned away. Kari watched her brother enter the clearing the others were in before she called out cupping her hands around her mouth. "I'll get your favorite! Fish!" Goku turned and smiled at his sisters retreating back. *she'll be fine.* he thought as he helped Bulma as she ranted about missing her Dinocaps.

Kari trotted through the forest admiring it. She stopped closed her eyes and listened. She heard several things. A family of squirrels above her, several birds, a gurgling stream where she noted she could catch Goku's fish and a distant crying. Kari stopped *Crying did I hear right?* she listened again and sure enough it was. * wow lets go see what that is.* she thought to herself as she bound off in the direction of the noise.

Goku began to worry it had been several hours and Kari still wasn't back yet, but he wasn't going to look for her, he promised he would stay and protect the other two. Bulma and Oolong rested and waited to.

Kari walked for several hours following the crying, of course eating and hunting on the way. Now as she walked she had a huge fish over one shoulder and a leaf and vine made sack to carry the apples she found. Entering a open field the crying stopped. Kari looked around then spotted a woman hunched over a small pond. Her instincts told her to run, but her feet carried her towards to woman.

As Kari neared the woman she saw she had a tail to just like hers. *wow another person with a tail, like me and Goku.* she thought happily. Now four feet away Kari's feet finally stopped. She reached a hand out to asked the woman if she was ok, when she finally saw the small pool of blood around the woman. She froze and Kari became subconsciously aware of how heavy the dragon ball was around her neck.

The woman sniffed and ran a bloody hand under her nose. Kari was stiff, she willed herself to move but her legs were like rock. The woman turned to her, blood running down her face from wound around her head. Kari gasped, *Those eyes I knew those eyes from some were* she though. The woman's large brown eyes locked into hers and the older female rose to her full height, reveling she had been hurt or beaten. Her armor was broken in places and had spider webs of cracks. Her once white gloves were ripped and reddened. Two gold earrings hung from her ears, catching the sun and gleaming. Her pink under garments where torn and shredded yet they still clung the woman's muscular frame. Kari also noticed the female had white boots that were now stained with mud. And a long yellow legging ran up to her left thigh held there by a knee pad, one on each leg.

A breeze blew though lifting both Kari hair, and the woman's short cut hair. Kari's heart beat like a trapped bird and threatened to brake out of her chest. Her heart nearly exploded in fear when the woman stepped closed and kneeled down in front of her face to face.

The woman stared at Kari before wrapping her arms around her.

"Kyuri, my Kyuri you survived." the woman whispered into Kari's shoulder. Kari found her voice again. "I'm not Kyuri I'm Kari." the woman pulled back and looked at her then hugged her again smearing blood into Kari's shirt. "You look just like your father." the female whispered pulling back again and staring at her. "I..I" Kari started. But the woman held a bloody finger to her lips. "shh Kyuri go to your brother Karkarot, he is worried." the older female stood and stepped back, her tail lingering on Kari's shoulder before pulling away as well. Kari's body responded to her wished and she stepped back and grabbed her things then started to leave. Something told Kari to reach the end of the clearing before she could turn around. Stepping foot on the boundary between the forest and field she spun around to see the woman again, but she was gone.

She gasped and looked over to where the blood had pooled earlier from the female, but it was gone as well. Confused, she remembered the blood stains on her shirt. Looking down she hopped to see something there that would tell her the woman was real and she wasn't crazy. There was no stain. Fear crept up Kari's spine and she turned and fled back to her brother and friends.

Goku was going insane with worry, when he saw his sister bolt out of the woods panting hard and carrying food. He blasted at her tackling her to the ground. "Kari where have you been you've been gone for hours!" he scowled her sitting up. "you scared me." he said more gently before helping her up. "well I got some food, lets go cook it." Kari said avoiding him and picking up the huge fish. He was about to ask what was wrong when his stomach reminded him he was hungry. "ya ok."

The gang got back on their journey.

Walking they reached a vast desert with large pillar like structures jutting out of the scorching sand. "wow this place is really big." Kari said gazing over it, her chill earlier soon forgotten thanks to the sun's blazing heat.

They pressed on. Sometime into the walk Oolong and Bulma were both panting like dogs. Goku and Kari stopped playing leap frog and looked back at the others someway behind them. "Come on guys we gave up using the nimbus so we could walk with you. So try and keep up." Goku said as the two finally stopped in front of the twins.

"Hey watch it, your not a city kid you two." Bulma snapped leaning on her walking stick.

Kari turned away from them, the hairs on her tail tingling. "I feel like we're being watched." she stated glancing around. *weird* she thought.

"I cant stand it I'm going insane!" Kari turned back to see Bulma flop down onto the sand. "so your just giving up?" she asked the oldest member of their group. "no. yes. Maybe I don't know!" she pouted slightly.

"I need air conditioning! I need a bath! I cant be stranded in the desert with nothing!" Bulma started kick at the sand and ended scooting herself under a folded rock structure which provided shade. "oh shade..nap time" she whispered.

"wow that was really weird." Kari said looking at the two boys in front of her. Goku and Kari looked at each other. "we should let her rest for a while." Goku said, Kari nodded and sat down, soon joined by the other two.

"I'm hungry." she heard Goku say. "Goku your always hungry." she muttered as she lay there.

Kari woke up, her tail tingling. She growled softly. "grr.. Someone's watching us." she looked at her brother, who was drawing in to sand with his tail, to Oolong who was snoring. She snorted and sat up rubbing the last traces of sleep from her eyes. Standing up she stretched, feeling her muscles contract against her bones. "hey Goku.." she stopped mid sentence as she heard a distant rumbling. "you hear that." she whispered to him. "ya." he replied. They both turned to the direction the noise was coming from.

A hover vehicle stopped in front of the two, a man was aboard, about Bulma's age. "Greeting." the man said and stepped off his vehicle. "I am Yamcha, I am master of this here land you are trespassing on." he continued. "it's my land to." came a small voice from around the man's leg. Kari glanced down and saw a small blue creature. *that's one weird looking animal, what ever it is.* she thought.

"you needn't fear me just hand over you money and any Dinocaps you may have and I will let you pass in peace." the man named Yamcha finally finished.

Oolong gasped. "hey I know you we went to shape shifting school together." he ended snickering to himself. The blue thing glared at him. "ya I remember you, you were a loud mouth bully!" it the turned up to it's master. "he spit on me and stole my lunch money, cuz I was smaller than him!" the cat ended glaring back at Oolong. Kari grimaced, the cat's shrill voice pounded in her ears, she shook her head once to clear it.

The Yamcha man chuckled. "well looks like the tables have turned my friend. How does it feel to face someone bigger than yourself, little piglet?" he spit. Oolong scooted behind Kari. "this guy looks pretty tough you think you can handle him?" he whispered in her ear. The cat spoke up again and Kari felt a growl growing in her stomach. "it's just like the old days this one still hides behind someone when he's afraid." it finished looking back that the man. "not to much courage I see?" he asked looking at the trio. "that's right, there aint any courage in this porker!" Kari ears drums beat in her head sending pain with every thump, her tail bristled as well. The cat opened it's mouth again and Kari snarled baring her fangs. "shut up your voice hurts my ears." she said deathly slow snarling all the way.

The cat screwed it's mouth shut and looked up and it's master. Goku turned and looked at her. "what it's voice was hurting my ears, also I have more sensitive ears than you do Goku." she reminded him. He looked at her, smiled and nodded as Kari massaged her head to ease the pain.

"Hey you cant talk to my friend like that! Now hand over your goods or prepare to fight me!" Yamcha snapped at them.

Oolong yelped and hide behind Kari. She just shrugged and look at him. "fine." she said. Oolong looked at both the twins. "just how strong are you two kids anyway?" he asked his voice shaking slightly. Kari turned to him and gave him a lopsided half smile showing one of her fangs. "super strong." then turned back to facing the man.

"ok, hey you my to pals here well beat you silly! And the bigger you are the harder you fall!" the pig said his voice strong now.

Yamcha stepped forwards drawing his sword, and the siblings slide into a fighting stance. "well than prepare to defend yourselves." drawing his sword to it's full height.

"oh just a sec." Oolong whispered before running behind a pillar. "there, kick this guy's butt for me kids." Kari smirked. "sure" Goku looked at Oolong. "but why?" "Just do it kid!" he called from behind them.

Goku shrugged "ok."

Yamcha threw the sword's cover into the air, but Kari's eyes never left their focused target, but apparently Goku's did for the man ran straight for him sword raised.

Kari growled and stepped in front of her brother then used her other leg to swing around and kick Yamcha right in the face.

Yamcha gave a cry and both sides stepped back, well one side stepped back while the other fell down.

He crutched his nose, blood trailing like two small rivers from under his hand. "how dare you." he snarled. Kari scuffed then turned to Goku. "hey you pea brain you could have been slice in half stay focused." "enough talk!" scar man yelled and leaped at them again.

Kari leaped out of the way to let her brother have a shot, and Goku gave a half hearted punch, which the man dodged easily. Kari smirked.

Goku then jumped over the man and powered off from his shoulder spinning and landing some distance away.

Goku smirked as Yamcha charged him again. And Kari saw her brother with lighting speed withdraw his power pole and yell out. "Power pole extend!" the pole elongated on command and hit Yamcha right in the stomach propelling him backwards.

Kari stepped next to her brother laughing. "wow Goku never thought of that one coming." she said punching him lightly in the arm. Yamcha slowly got up and walked over towards them panting. "you two have some skill, and great power for little ones." Kari growled inside, she hated being called little even though she was short. "thanks." Goku smiled.

"Our grandpa trained us." Kari watched Yamcha's eyes widen a fraction and she tensed up on the guard. "ahh the poles." he said glancing from Goku's red pole to Kari's green one. "the extending power poles! Only one man could have given you two those! Who is your grandfather!"

"Our grandpa Gohan and he died a long time ago" Goku said.

"I now of him, but even with your magic poles and all he may have taught you, I'm afraid your still no match for me!" he boasted. Kari snorted and rolled her eyes. "sure." *were did this temper come from, maybe it's because this guy wants to hurt my brother and friends so I'm getting protective, ya that's it.* she thought for a second.

"grr I will have your poles' powers , give it to me now or fight to the death!" he finished spreading his legs and holding his arms up. "well we choose fight." said Kari, looking at Goku , who nodded saying he chose it to.

Taking a fighting stance once more she tensed.

"your not the only ones with special powers kids." he then leaned back on one leg and lifted his hand forming his fingers to represent claws. "watch this." he then started racing towards them hands still up.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" he cried out before punching Goku in the face sending him flying backwards. "Goku!" Kari yelled think her brother had this one. She then leaped up at Yamcha and brought back her hand to punch him in the face.

Yamcha looked into her eyes, before she clocked him between the eyes. He yelled then landed on his rear end holding his face again. Kari landed, ignored the man and ran to Goku who was sitting up rubbing his jaw. "ouch." "dork you should have dodge or block that not take in head on." she scolded him.

She heard a yelling and turned to see Yamcha barreling down towards them.

"Gosh guys what's with all the screaming?" Bulma said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks. And looked at her. Everyone froze. The two teens stared at each other and Kari swore she saw little hearts floating away. Kari rolled her eyes and laughed along with Goku.

Yamcha fell over and the twins laughed harder. The man scrambled onto his hover car and blasted off. "Wow Bulma you scared him off with you looks!" Kari said wiping away a teat from her eye as she slowly stopped laugh. "who was that hunch you guys!" Bulma said, leaping up now fully away. "he was absolutely dreamy!"

Kari smiled and said. "that was Yamcha and his crazy cat Puar." "oh wow Yamcha." Bulma said clasping her hands together.

"I'm starving, can we eat now." Goku moaned. They all turned to Goku and smiled. "sure thing." Bulma said.

Kari smiled and looked up at the setting sun. * what a weird day it was today, I wonder is every day is going to be like this one.* she thought.

What do you guys think I read your reviews and tried to write A.S.A.P. but I had hw and track but I'm finally finished I'll write more but I want to finish searching for the dragon balls then skip ahead to when the sayaisns arrive to earth, if you want me to tell me J I'm also thinking about writing another story though its about a sayain baby girl that crash lands in the middle of the red ribbon army's headquarters and is raised be the general Intel he finds no use off her anymore at the age of around 9 so he sends her away to an island hoping she will die but she doesn't and survives on the island growing stronger. (the island is the same one piccolo takes Gohan to that's were she meets them,) and I was going to do another ocxvegeta pairing, I know I'm weird sorry. J


	7. Chapter 6

Some time later Oolong had had a Dinocap the whole time and now decided to use it. It turned out to be a two storied vehicle. Now the four were all inside relaxing the rest of the day away.

Kari and Goku sat stuffing their faces completely ignoring the conversation the other two were having. A sighs escaped Bulma's lips and Kari finished eats. "What's wrong Bulma?"

"I just hope I get to see Yamcha again, he was so shy and sweet and handsome." *there's that word again.* Kari thought. Bulma leaned back into the couch and Kari snorted. "yep he was totally sweet and shy …..to you, he tried to kill Goku, Oolong and me." Bulma didn't answer she seemed lost in a daydream.

"well I'm going to bed guys after I take a shower." Bulma said getting up and heading for the stairs. "all right." they trio said in unison.

Goku burped and leaned back holding his stomach. "well I'm tired guys." "Ya me to." Kari said curling up into a tight ball next to her brother.

Yawning Kari blink several times before sleep over came her.

Kari tossed and turned in her sleep. Images of broken bodies, a pink tyrant lizard throwing a huge glowing ball of energy at a large red planet, that she felt some connection to, and millions of stars from her point of view before her dream state self's eyes grew harder to lift then closed.

Kari bolted awake, panting hard and an unexplainable anger boiled in her stomach. She took long deep breaths to calm herself before she sat up fully and looked around.

Everyone was still sleeping except for Oolong, who she saw had his back to her drumming his fingers on the dashboard. so she slide off the couch and went out the window quietly.

Hitting the ground she sprinted off to burn the angry that she was suppressing.

After several minutes of hard sprinting Kari's breath began to come out ragged but she pushed on turning around she ran the way back. Along the way she dodged through pillars, and leaped over other applying as much tension into her muscle as possible.

She finally spotted the double-decker and ran harder in tell she stopped and placed her palm against the cool metal.

She panted for several seconds before regaining her breath again the hopped back in through the window she had exited from earlier. Nothing had changed it was like she wasn't even gone. Curling back up next to her brother Kari closed her eyes and took a nap.

She felt him shift next to her and she woke up. "aw I was hopping not to wake you." Goku said now standing over her, making a sad face. Kari smiled up at him. "I wasn't really asleep just resting my eyes." she said standing up and stretching her sore muscles. "oh ok." he whispered.

"its about time." Grumbled Oolong as he turned and glared at them. The twins smiled back. "Good morning." Kari grinned. "ya for you two maybe, sleep ok?" the pig muttered. "ya thanks." Goku replied.

Kari heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Bulma, with a huge case of bed head. "Hey Oolong are my cloths down yet?" she asked groggily. "sorry I've been a little busy." he retorted. "What! Busy!" Bulma screamed. "ya I've been up all night saving your hides from Yamcha." he said, Kari noted, to tiered to raise his voice. Bulma's face slackened at the mention of the creep's name. "Y..Yamcha wow he came back…were you nice to him, he's really shy you know." she said dreamily. "she is really bi polar." Kari whispered to Oolong, who muttered "tell me about it." Kari grinned inwardly, proud of her now expanding vocabulary, she'd been listening and asking questions from Bulma ever since they started their journey.

"If you really need cloth there's an outfit in the drawer." Oolong said turning away from her.

"well why didn't you sat so in the first place." Bulma said marching back up the stairs leaving the three to stare at the spot she just was. " she changes her moods too quickly if you ask me." Oolong grumbled before wondering into the kitchen. The twins stayed behind for a second, when Goku's stomach growled and they raced off after Oolong.

The trio sat at the table eating when Bulma stormed down and yelled at them. "HEY WHATS THIS EASTER! This isn't a outfit!" referring the weird bunny suit she was wearing.

"well tough luck its all I got so deal with it or wear your old cloth from yesterday." Oolong said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Kari and Goku finished and patted the bellies. "wow that was great."

A while after Bulma's ranting they took off again, Oolong driving. "why am I driving." he complained. "oh hush I'm putting on my make up." Oolong sighed and muttered to himself. Mean while Kari sat watching Bulma. *weird* she thought shaking her head then she walked over to a window and stared at the blurred ground.

"tell me if you see Yamcha." Bulma said from behind her, Kari snorted and let her tail swing loosely behind her.

"Ya lets keep our fingers crossed, cant wait to see him.." Oolong growled from the front. "well looks like we wont have to butter butt is already here." Kari said spotting a small dust cloud that was gradually coming closer. He passed the window Kari was looking from and drove up to the one the boys were looking through. "ya that's him." she heard Goku say as she ran to his side.

Bulma squeal from behind them. "wow that Yamcha is such a hunk." the three ignored her as Oolong focused on driving. "um what's that." Kari said pointing at a sharp nosed object that was fired straight for them. Oolong turned and yelled jerking the wheel and sending them all side ways before a loud explosion echoed in Kari's ears.

They all crawled out, except for Bulma. Kari leaped to her feet first. "hey what's the big idea! Are you two nuts!" she said glaring at the two desert bandits.

"games up, give me the dragon balls now or you'll all die." he said holding a black stick with a lump around the front, which Kari now knew, thanks to Oolong, was a machine gun. *jeez really I've been hit with one of those before they sting but wont kill me or Goku but they might Oolong and Bulma.* she thought.

"stop staring and hand them over now!" Kari smirked. "I'll hand over this!" and she blew a raspberry at him, then charged him.

She felt Goku's hand brush her tail trying to stop her, so she wrapped around her waist. "I'm not turning down a fight with Gohan's granddaughter Puar." he said handing the gun to his companion. He ran at her and their fists connected. Kari and Yamcha they sprang up sending punches and kicks at each other.

Kari blocked a kick to her stomach, she spun around lifting her arm, elbowing him in the face. He fell and Kari landed on her feet. "had enough yet!" she asked him placing her hands across her chest. He propped himself up and snarled at her, before the cat rushed forwards and gasped. "Yamcha look at your teeth!

The blue cat shifted into a mirror and scar face looked at himself, before he started screaming.

"you wont forget this kid I'll be back." he said holding his face. "and I'll be waiting." Kari retorted. He narrowed his eyes at her then took off on his hover car.

Kari brushed her hands together. "that was easy." she said turning to smile at she sibling and Oolong. "ya and don't do that again! You cant just fight rush people." Goku said. "and what let you have all the fun, I don't think so." she said giving him a lopsided smile. His scowl faded quickly and was soon replaced with a grin. "ya ok."

They soon all set off again, though on foot now, a long way ahead of them. Kari frowned as she carried Bulma. "I wonder how she stayed out of trouble before she found us." "oh crap hey…" Oolong was cut short as Yamcha drove up behind to them. *dang really* she thought. Yamcha stopped next to them. "wait, wait, wait, ha-ha were really sorry it was a fair fight.." *no it wasn't I totally beat you* Kari thought. * whoa what's with me I usually never talk or think like this.* "so here you go, no hard feeling." he said as he tossed a Dinocap at them, which turned into a small red car. "ooo.. What's the catch." the pig asked, bewildered. "no catch me friends, good bye." he then speed away.

"well at least we have a ride." Goku said and Kari nodded. The three with an unconscious four piled in and set off.

I know its short but I had little time to write in. I'm sorry please don't hate me. Also I own no dbz or db or anything just to let you all know though I wish I did. J


	8. Chapter 7

After long hours of drive the sand finally gave way to lush forest and plains. Bulma had awoken and of course yelled at them for scaring away Yamcha. "Are we almost there?" Kari asked, her heard hanging out the window. " Almost, though I wish we weren't." she heard Oolong reply. *ok then* she thought, watching the ground fly by.

"Are you seriously scared of that silly old legend, its not real you know. I mean come on how could a mountain, a whole mountain be on fire?" Bulma asked. "your just a non- believer, what tell you see it for yourselves." the pig muttered.

Look at that sunset!" Goku suddenly shouted and pointed. Kari snapped her head out of the window and followed were he was pointing. "its so bright!" Kari gasped. "That's not the sun you idiots, that's fire mountain!" Oolong said turning and snapping at them. The twins ignored him as the stare at the blazing mountain. "No freaking way, I cant believe it." Bulma yelled from the back.

They drove and stopped in full view of the flaming mountain. "well there it is." Oolong told them, leaning over the wheel. "it's amazing, I've never seen anything like it before." Bulma gasped. *ya its really cool* Kari thought.

They all climbed out and continued to stare at the mountain. "well I've seen enough I'm ready to go." the pig said grouchily. "But we have to get the Dragon Ball." Goku said. "ya then we'll only have one to go." Kari added. "they're right Oolong, no silly little bon fire is going to stop us." Bulma finished.

"well it certainly scares me, I mean it's a FLAMING MOUNTAIN! And beside the Ox-King lives there!and he'll kill us all!" Oolong said taking several steps back waving his short arms around. "do you think he has the dragon ball?" Kari asked shoving her brother playfully off the car's top. He landed on his rear and she slide off landing next to him. "ya probly." he said grinning, she smiled back. Standing up the twins dusted themselves off and walked around to the other two.

As Bulma and Oolong argued, Kari felt like telling her brother about the strange woman she had seen some nights ago. Uneasiness swirled in her stomach as she turned to him. "hey Goku, I want to tell you something, it happened a couple of nights ago." she said casting her brown eyes down to the ground. "Ya? What is it Kari?" "well remember when I went to get some food and I was gone for a really long time." she said softly. "ya? What about it, I was really worried but your ok now right?" Goku said sitting down on the ground. Kari sat next to him. "ya, but when I was gone, I found this woman, she had a tail, just like us. And she was covered in blood. And she hugged me saying that my name was Kyuri and that I looked like my father, then I told her I wasn't Kyuri and that my name was Kari but she didn't listen then she told me to go back to you because you were worried, but she called you Kakarot instead of Goku." Kari sighed, glad to fell the weight lift off her chest. "wow that's weird." Goku said starring at her. She was about to say something when she heard the car start up and speed away. "you get back here you coward!" Bulma screamed shaking a fist at the shrinking car. It disappeared and Bulma sighed. "well he'll come back, PIGGY, PIGGY!" she started yelling. Kari stood up and walked over to her. Goku followed.

The car stopped and she saw Oolong rush out to a nearby bush. And she laughed, remembering what Goku said had happened after she had left that day to fetch food.

Oolong slowly drove the car back to them. "Now we are going to fire mountain." Bulma said sternly. Oolong just looked miserably and she climbed in taking the front seat. Kari and Goku laughed took the back and they buckled up.

They entered the village, that was in ruins, bone lay scattered every were. "well this was a village." Bulma said. Oolong turned on her. "shh be quit is the Ox-King hears you were dead meat." he said in a hushed voice. Kari looked around. *I wouldn't call it a village any more, it used to be, but not now.* she thought.

"well the dragon ball is up in the castle." Bulma said, more quietly as she looked at her radar.

"Hey Kari, Goku do you think you two could fly up there and get that dragon ball?" Goku dropped the skull he was holding and Kari looked at her. "sure." Kari said as her twin called for the nimbus.

The little yellow cloud zipped from the sky and stopped in front of them.

Kari leaped on as did Goku. "wow nimbus that was fast." she said laughing as they flew up towards the mountain.

"you get that dragon ball you two!" she heard Bulma say before they where out of ear shot.

Hovering over the flames and castle they searched for a way down. "wow its hotter than I thought up here." Goku said wiping his forehead. "ya." Kari nodded. "oh well here it goes." they started down for the castle. A flame came out of nowhere and engulfed the two. Kari yelp and Goku screamed and the turned tail and leaped straight into a lake. Kari surfaced and swan out. "ouch." she said as she touched her singed tail. Goku crawled out next to her, his cloths a little burnt.

screams split the air causing Kari and Goku's heads to snap towards it. "that's Bulma! And Oolong" she said before using her power pole to take her towards them.

She landed beside them. " its going to be tougher than I thought to get into that castled, me and Goku got burnt." Kari said as she touched her still sensitive tail lightly. Goku landed on the opposite side of Bulma and Oolong. "that fire sure does hurt, and its really hot up there." he said.

"I know it, your just stinking treasure hunters!" Kari turned and saw for the first time the huge man in front of them. Bulma was whimpering beside her. "that's not true sir." Kari said. "what would you know about truth you little thief!" the man yelled and brought his heavy battle axe down. Kari leaped, and the axe smashed into the ground where she was moments before. He started chasing her, swing his axe, and she kept dodging. She heard Goku growl and she called out still dodging. "it's fine, I'm ok."

The man swung and his axe got stuck in the ground. Kari smirked landed on it and ran up his arm, kicking him in the chest. Leaping away, the man stood up and scratched were she had kicking him, chuckling. "grr…" Kari gritted her teeth. "its time to get serious, Goku I'm borrowing the nimbus for a second, Flying Nimbus!" she called before leaping onto the cloud and flying up.

She started circling him, trying to make the man dizzy. It apparently worked because he had stopped following her movement. She took advantage of it and jumped off, kicking him in the back of the head. He grunted but didn't move. "Grr this guys like a rock." Kari growled to herself. He rubbed the back of his head, and Kari muttered. "everything I do seems to not have any effect on him."

"Hey Kid get out of there you cant possible beat the Ox-King!" Oolong shouted from his hiding place behind a rock. Kari gasped and did her twin. "You're the Ox-King?" she asked in wonder. He nodded at her. "wow so you're the great Ox-King everyone's been talking about, no wonder you so strong." Kari said looking up at him with new respect.

"Hey I know that cloud, and you couldn't be riding it if you stole, so how gave it to you!" the Ox-King said, seeming to notice the cloud for the first time.

Goku stepped away from Bulma and Oolong and made his way to his sister. "An old man who said he was the turtle hermit." he said.

The king stuttered. "turtle hermit? His name is master Roshi!" "ya I know" Goku replied.

"he was my old teacher do you know were I could find him?" the king continued. Kari held up her finger. "hold on a sec." she said before floating over to Bulma and Oolong. "Hey Bulma, do you think we could find the place were the turtle hermit lives? The Ox- King would like to know." she said.

Bulma frowned. " probably, its bound to by close to the beach we were on." she said finally.

"oh boy, oh boy!" the Ox-King started to dance from foot to foot, causing the ground to trimmer

Kari sat down on the cloud smiling, letting her tail sway gently behind her. The Ox-king stopped dancing and looked at her. "where'd you get this tooth pick on your back?" he asked pointing at Kari's green power pole.

"oh its not a toothpick, its my Power pole, and Goku has one two though his is red, cool huh? Our grandpa gave them to us before he died." she said placing her hands behind her head.

The large man nodded. "interesting." he muttered. "was his name by any chance.. Gohan?" he asked. Goku leaped up onto the nimbus next to her, nodding. 'ha-ha your grandfather once tried to brake them on my head." he laughed smiling.

"wow you and grandpa used to fight each other, why were you and grandpa fighting?" Goku asked. "because we were like brothers, he was the first chosen by master Roshi and I was second." he said holding up two fingers.

"so your Gohan's children?" he asked them. "ya, my name is Goku." Kari's brother said smiling. "and I'm Kari!" she said grinning.

"ok, enough talk about the good old days, I have to asked you something very important Goku and Kari." he said slamming his fist into his hands. "ya?" the twins said softly. "Master Roshi has a very powerful fan, called the Banchoo fan, made out of a palm leaf, it's the only thing that will but out the flames on Fire Mountain." he finished bowing to them. "well you us your flying nimbus and borrow his fan, for me?" he asked. Kari smiled look and her brother, who smiled at her. "Ya sure." Kari said for both of them. "and could you do something for use?" she asked gesturing with her tail to the others. The Ox King nodded. "yes anything you ask." "ok." she nodded. Kari pulled out her three star ball necklace and held it up for him to see. "we're collecting those, and I think you have one." she said, seeing the ball glow as the fire behind them bounced off of it.

He looked closely at it. "yes I think I've seen one in my castle. Yes of course you could have it my new little friends." Kari smiled toothily from ear to ear, and held up a peace sign. "aw thanks."

Bulma came running out from behind the rocks and towards the twins, arms raised happily. "ya you did it, you two!"

Kari waved at her. "we'll be back as some as we can." she said as she and Goku prepared to fly off. "wait!" the Ox-king said and they halted. "I sent my only daughter Chi-Chi, to retrieve the Banchoo Fan for me yesterday, but I haven't seen her and I worry something bad has happened to her." he said, sadly. "please could you find her and bring her back safely to me?" "Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he tested the new name on his tongue. "yes, she's a bit of a coward but,.." he said before Kari saw his masked eyes light up. He clapped his hands together. "say Goku how would you like to marry her?" he asked. "uh marry?" Goku said confused. *there's that word again, now what did Bulma say about that word?* Kari thought to herself.

"yes, here's a picture of her." he said pulling out a picture with girl, who had long black hair, a soft face, and wore a pink helmet with a sharp point, and bluefish amour. * she seems nice.* she thought. "we'll do are best to find her." Goku said staring at the picture, transfixed. "well , all consider she's quit a looker." Oolong said from behind them. Kari straightened up on the nimbus, punching Goku lightly to get his attention back. "Don't you worry mister Ox-King we'll get Chi-Chi and the Banchoo fan!" she said as she made the nimbus zip away.

"Good luck!" the ox king called. "By careful, you two!" Bulma called also. Kari turned her head and grinned at them before she continued with Goku.

Reaching a little higher Kari let Goku drive the nimbus as she scanned the ground, hopping to see the Ox-King's daughter. *there!* she thought excitedly as she made out a small figure standing by a rock. "Goku down there!" she called over the wind and pointed to the girl. "Got it." he said as he turned the nimbus around.

They hovered some feet above her. "ya that's her." Kari said. Goku nodded.

"hey are you Chi-Chi?" Goku asked lower the cloud more. The girl turned to him. "why yes I am." she replied. "but I don't think I know you. You're the second boy to day that knows my name." she then screamed. "ah! You must love me to!" Goku tilted his head to the side. "well you seen like a pretty nice person to me." Kari grinned from behind her brother, the girl hadn't noticed her yet.

"Well don't worry, your dad, the Ox-king sent us to get you then go to retrieve the Banchoo fan from master Roshi." Kari spoke leaning from behind her brother and grinning. "whoa who are you?" she asked placing her hands to her face. "I'm his sister." she said.

"well hop on we have to hurry." Goku said and Kari scooted over to the very back so Chi-Chi could sit between them and not fall off. "really? Well ok."she said slowly stepping toward the nimbus. *I hope she has a pure heart.* Kari thought suddenly remembering what the turtle hermit said about the cloud. She opened her mouth to tell Goku, but the girl sat between them, and she shut her mouth again. *never mind* she thought, happily.

"ok here we go, hold on!" Goku said smiling at the new girl as they started off again.

They made it to the desert again. "relax Chi-Chi its really fun." Kari said to the frightened tense girl. She relaxed a little but still clung to Goku as though her life depended on it. "I'm Kari by the way." she said smiling. "and that's my brother, Goku." At the mention of his name he turned and smiled at him.

They soon were passing over the forest, they had found the turtle in. "and this is were we fought a giant ugly bear. He was huge!" Kari said pointing down to the path were they had kicked the bear's butt. "wow." Chi-Chi breathed. Kari continued to tell her all the thing that had happened at each of the places. "and that's the beach were we met the turtle hermit and got the nimbus. And…." Kari looked around at the vast open blue all around them. "know were in the middle of nowhere." she finished.

"we'll never find master Roshi out here maybe we should ask for directions." Goku said scratching his head. "what ever you say." Chi-Chi said softly. Then Kari realized. * ooo Chi-Chi likes Goku. Aw that's sweet,* Kari thought smiling to herself as the speed above the seemingly endless ocean.

"Hey!" Kari said pointing at a little speck in the water. "lets ask them were master Roshi is!" she said. "ya ok." he then stopped the cloud and lowered it to the sea creature. "do you know were master Roshi lives?" Kari asked it.

"Yes just keep going that way you cant miss it." it said pointing a fin in the direction they were already heading. "ok thank you." she said to it as Goku wasted no time in speeding off.

"Hey that must be it Goku!" Chi-Chi said pointing at s pink house on an island. "ya I think your right." Goku said smiling at her.

As the neared the island Kari leaped off, rolled in the sand and sprang to her feet. "hey master Roshi!" she called

holding her arms up and shaking sand from her hair.

Hello there!" the old man said smiling. "well hop down you two." he said looking at Goku and Chi-Chi

They stepped off. "this is the great master Roshi?" Chi-Chi asked. "yep that's him." Kari said smiling.

"how you doing?" Goku asked the hermit. The turtle hermit grinned. "Good for a crazy old coop." the three children laughed.

"I had a feeling I'd see you two again." he said. " but who is this?" he asked pointing his staff at Chi-Chi. "oh this is Chi-Chi. Her dads the Ox-King" Kari said, introducing the girl. Chi-Chi nodded and smiled. "really?" he said thoughtfully. "ya and he's the one who sent us here." Goku finished.

The Master stepped away from them and started muttering on how he had trained the Ox-King. "Psst.. Hey Goku. You sure this is master Roshi?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku looked at her and nodded. "yep." "well we'll just see about that." she declared, and Kari smiled slightly. "if he's a martial arts master than he's going to have to prove it." the black haired girl said stepping forwards and spreading her feet shoulder width apart.

She placed her hands on the razor like object on her helmet and seemed to concentrate. Goku stood back dumbfound and Kari watched interested. She then flung the object with both hands. "if he's Roshi then he'll evode it." she stated placing her hands on her hips.

The sharp object spun towards the unsuspecting man. Then Kari say him turn with lightning speed and raise his staff to stop it. The thing struck and everyone froze. Then she saw Roshi's staff end fall off and the object stuck in his head.

Kari started laughing so hard she fell down, while the other to stared in shock. Roshi started to yell. "aahhhhh!"

"ha your not Roshi the real master would have dodged that." Chi-Chi said angrily. Roshi looked at her, and Kari calmed down enough to sit up in the sand. "are you kidding not even I could have dodged that!" he yelled at her. "then you not Roshi!" she yelled back. "yes I am look." The turtle hermit the took out a small card like thing. "see I am the real master Roshi."

Chi-Chi gasped. "oh no.. my dads going to kill me, I'm sorry." she stuttered. "here let me get that for you." she said and she yanked the thing from his head. "OWWWW! Crazy kids." the turtle hermit said rubbing his head.

"Master Roshi, we need the Banchoo fan." Kari said reminding them. "the Banchoo fan yes I have it, it's a magical fan. Wave it one a great wind appears. Wave it twice then you get a rain cloud. And wave it three times and it rains a lot."

"great that will work." Goku said. "now wait just a minute, the Banchoo fan is very dangerous, I don't think you kids could handle it." the old man said. "what but we need that fan, it's the only thing that can put out the fire on Fire mountain." Chi-Chi said her voice rising.

"well." Roshi seemed to think. He took the twins aside and whispered to them. "do you know that other girl you two were with?" he asked hopefully. "ya that's Bulma." Goku said. "yes here, do you think you can convince her to take a romantic stroll with me around the island?" he finished his face turning a slight shade of red.

" well a walks no big deal. I'm sure she wont mind." Goku said. *well Bulma probably will mind but… oh well* she thought. Roshi left them with a noticeable lighter mood and went into his house.

Kari raced around the corner where Roshi had taken them aside. "Chi-Chi, we get to borrow the Banchoo fan!" Kari said a laugh of joy flowed into her words. "that's amazing ya!" the non-tailed girl squealed and leaped into the air.

The children stood there for several minutes, before Roshi stuck his head out his window. "Turtle were is that blasted Banchoo fan?" "well." the turtle thought slowly. "last I saw it, you were using it as a place matt."

Kari heard the other female gasp in horror. "a place matt?" she whispered. "dang it I threw it away, because I spilt some juice on it and it got all sticky." he muttered to himself.

"well it looks like I'll just have to go to Fire Mountain and put out those flames myself." he said slowly. "you can really do that?" Goku asked. "well of course there's nothing Master Roshi cant do." he boasted. "well except ride the nimbus." Kari chipped in. Goku and the turtle laughed. And Roshi glared at the ground.

"don't worry I have another ride." Roshi said. "you do?" Kari asked. "Come to my Baby Gamala!" Kari stopped wondering and waited.

A black circle came spinning out from the clouds and stopped on the island's shore.

"well we'll meet you there ok?" Kari asked climbing on the back of the nimbus, and helping Chi-Chi up as well.

"yes you three go ahead." he said as he walked over to the strange think. "ok." Goku leaped on the front and they took off back to the others they left waiting.

They stopped in front of the others.

"No the Banchoo fan is ruined!" the Ox-King wailed. "ya but its going to be ok, he said he was going to put the fire out himself." Kari said trying to calm him. "see look there he is now." Goku said pointing up into the sky, where a miserable Roshi sat on the Baby Gamala.

He came over to them then leaped at least a hundred feet from the ground and landed on his feet. "whoa." Kari whispered.

The Ox-King ran towards the hermit and bowed. "oh master Roshi, its really you!" "nice to see you Ox-King." Roshi said.

"Are you going to put the fire out now?" Goku asked stepping beside him. "yes but one thing." he said before tuning back to the Ox-King. "I've heard about you Ox-King, hurting people over a silly treasure, you should be ashamed off yourself, is that how you show respect to your old master?" Chi-Chi's father bowed. "I'm sorry master, please forgive me."

"I forgive you." Roshi said placing a hand on his head. "so why cant you put out this fire? To old?" Roshi said then laughed.

"Psst.. Hey kid." he poked Kari with his staff, as he moved away from the group. "the promise." "oh, ya ok." she said softly them walked over to Bulma. "Bulma I need to tell you something in private." "what, sure ok." Bulma said as she followed Kari back to master Roshi. "so what's all the hush hush about?" she asked. "well, he wants to go on a walk with you." Kari said leaning against the wall. "well more like a moon light stroll really." Roshi said the rest for her. "what you mean like a date?" Bulma asked confessed.

"well something close to that." Roshi muttered to himself.

"what are you crazy I'd never go on a date with you!" Bulma yelled at him. "I must confess your young friend here had something to do with." he said stepping back. Bulma seemed to deflate. "she said you'd walk around my island with me if I put out the fire." he said. Bulma glared at her and she avoided her gaze and stared at the ground.

"well I could just go home, I suppose."  
"oh fine, a walk. And I'm only agreeing because I need those flames put out, and you better not get the wrong idea either " Bulma said crossing her arms.

Kari sighed with relief.

"Its a done deal now promise." Kari saw Bulma roll her eyes and hold out her pinkie and did Roshi and the connected them. "Earth, water, sea, air, I declare a pinkie swear." the old man chanted. Kari smiled and walked around the corner along with the other two. "lets cool this mountain down!" Roshi said from behind her. He walked and stood in front other the blazing inferno. "wow I've got to see this." Goku said leaping and sitting up on one of the crumbling walls. Kari grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and leaped up next to her brother, allowing Chi-Chi to sit between herself and her brother.

Roshi tossed his staff and purple turtle shell down, along with his shirt. Chi-Chi wrinkled her nose. "ew." she whispered, and the twins chuckled.

"well here it goes." Roshi said mostly to himself. The other watched silently.

He started shaking, and his muscles grew. *whoa how's that possible?* Kari asked herself. He grew huge, bigger than the Ox-King, and his whole body had a pale blue glow surround it. Kari watched carefully.

He brought his hands together wrist touching wrist, fingers bent, arms straight. "Ka.."

"meha" he brought his hands still in the same form to his side, elbows bent. "ha" his energy surrounding him grew brighter and a ball formed in his hands. *amazing.* Kari thought.

"maha" the ball grew "Ha!" he yelled and released the ball of energy. It flow at the flames. A massive white light exploded around them all, and they were temperedly blinded. The light faded and Kari rubbed her eyes and saw master Roshi sitting down back to his normal self, breathing hard.

"wow." Goku said. "uh.. Master.. The fires out… but the mountain.. My castle…" the Ox-King said slowly.

Roshi turned around and saw he had reduce the area to rubble. "well I'm not as rusty as I thought." he said slowly.

They all started searching for the dragon ball.

"how are we going to find it in all this mess?" Kari asked. "Don't worry I've got the radar remember." Bulma said pulling out the radar. "ok its about fifty yards ….over there." she said finally. "ok" Kari said and raced off to find it.

She looked around in the rumble when the ball around her neck started to glow. She smiled that meant she was close. Kari moved some more broken stone slabs then saw it. She smiled and reach down to grab it. "I found it!" she called as she ran back to the others who were now talking to master Roshi.

She stopped and handed the ball to Bulma, before turning to face the turtle hermit. "Can you teach me how to do that?" she asked hopefully. "yes but it will take you at least fifty years." he said. "aw fifty years?" Goku sighed and looked at his hands.

"hey come on Goku lets go practice it." she said before leaping up and facing him. "ya ok." he smiled and leaped back several feet and faced her as well. "Ka." Kari brought her hands together and hooked her fingers. Focusing all the energy she could find "meha" she brought them back, elbows bent. "ha" she started focusing her energy to form a small ball. "ma" she locked eyes with her brother before they both yelled "HA!" she shot a green energy beam at him and Goku shoot a blue one at hers. They clashed and the two children were sent flying back a few feet.

"Wow we actually did it that was awesome!" Kari yelled looking at her hands. "ya that was amazing." Goku said walking over to her and sitting next to her a huge grin on his face.

"well." Kari turned she had forgot the others were there. "that's Gohan's grandchildren." the Ox-King stated. Roshi looked up at him astonished. "what those are Gohan's kids?" her asked bewildered. Roshi walked over to the two and asked. "so how's your grandpa doing?" Kari looked at him. "he died a long time ago."

The hermit looked surprised for a second them sadness crept across his face. "oh he did, did he, well that's a shame I'm sorry to hear that."

"hey I got an idea!" Roshi said his face lifting. "why don't you two come and live on my island and I'll train you personal."

"wow it be a great honor to have the same teacher our grandpa had, huh Goku?" she said turning to him. "ya!" he replied.

"hey guys the next ball is pretty far, and I don't think our car will make much further after what you two did." Bulma said scolding them. The car had been caught in the cross fire between Kari's and Goku's kamehamehas.

"here don't worry, you can have one of mine." the Ox-king said flicking a Dinocap. It landed and turned into a green car with no hood. "wow!" Bulma said and got in. "come on you guys we got to find that last ball." they all piled in except for Chi-Chi, her father and Master Roshi. Bulma started the car and it hover off the ground. "Good bye." she said waving to them. "Chi-Chi do you want to come with us?" Kari asked her. "no I'm sorry I cant I have to stay and help my farther rebuild our castle." she looked sad, so Kari smiled. "its ok we can still be friends right all three of us?" she asked her. Chi-Chi smiled. "yes."

"Hold it." Roshi stepped forward. "have you forgotten the promise?" Bulma seemed to have paled. "right the promise, Oolong come here." Bulma grabbed Oolong and ran behind some ruble.

Kari laughed at the two running, then turned to master Roshi. "Master Roshi I would like to train with you, but I have to help them find the dragon ball, there's only one left, would you still allow me and my brother to be trained by you after we find the ball?" she asked him with pleading eyes. " why not." he said before he was called over to Bulma. "Hear that Goku we get to train with master Roshi after we find this last dragon ball." she said leaning back with her hands behind her head.

"ya this is going to be great." he said doing the same.

Roshi came back with what Kari could describe as happiest face she'd ever seen on him.

Chi-Chi walked over to Goku's side. "what's up?" he asked her. "oh nothing I was just wondering if you would ever think about me again." Kari smiled slightly and cracked an eye open. "Ya I think so." he said. And Kari saw Chi-Chi face redden slowly. "oh my your so funny." she said and turned away giggling. Goku stared at her smiling. "do you think, you'll ever think of me again Chi-Chi ?" he asked her. *aw this is weird my brother and this girl.* she thought smiling still watching them.

"oh my gosh!" Chi-Chi said and covered her red face with her hands.

Bulma joined them and hopped in as did Oolong. She started the hover car and slowly started to pull forwards. "Bye!" "Take care!" "I hope to see you all again!" "we're going to miss you!" "thanks for the dragon ball!" they all shouted before Bulma applied the gas and the original four zoomed down the trail and up into the sky, leaving the new friends behind.

Kari and Goku both leaned over Oolong fell asleep snoring loudly and Bulma drove a smile on her face. "flying is definitely the way to go." she said to the two others that were awake.

"ya its incredible." Kari said.

"only one left." she whispered up to the setting sun and smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

"Wow what are those!" Kari asked pointing at the massive things towering over them as they drove. "oh those are mushrooms, pretty neat huh?" she said "ya." Kari breathed as she continued to watch the pink, orange and purple "mushrooms" zoom by.

" isn't there supposed to be a town around here Oolong?" Bulma asked the driver. "I don't know I've never been to this part of the wood before." he replied.

The hover car started to beep. "hey what's that noise?" Goku asked. "oh no were just about on empty guys." Oolong said. "what, dang I know we should have filled up at that last village." Bulma moaned.

"well some dump bunny said we were almost there." Oolong grunted. "Hey…" Kari toned out the rest as she fell asleep. Kari blinked she was herself yet she wasn't. she looked around and noticed she was on master Roshi's island. She felt a presence beside her and turned. There stood a short, bald man, he seemed to be excited, and Bulma was beside him, also happy for some reason. She did a double take, Bulma was older. *what kind of dream is this* she thought. Then she saw something. A figure leaped from the clouds above and landed with something in it's arms.

The man stood and the thing in his arms moves revealing a tail. *what I know that man he seems familiar and the tail what!* Kari started to think. Some one shook her and she woke up looking into her brother's eyes. She felt a connection to the dream man and her brother but then it disappeared as did the dream, it was like she never had it.

"hey wake up we're in town." he said smiling then leaned back next to her.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "how long was I asleep?" she asked. "not that long we just got, and Bulma's buying cloths and food for everyone I hope ." Oolong said from up front.

"oh." she said.

"Hey guys." she looked up and saw Bulma with a bag in each hand.

"hi Bulma." Kari said as she jumped out and helped but the things in the car. She heard something crash and she turned towards the noise.

She saw two males with bunny ears on, and they were bullying a poor man. Then they walked over to a woman and her child, one of the taller man kicked her over. Kari growled, an unrecognizable anger surfaced, and she felt the urge to protect this people. Goku must have felt it to, for he was next to her bristling.

The man stopped and turned around. They saw Bulma and their eyes light up. *why do all men look at Bulma like that? I'll have to ask that question later.* she thought.

"Hey look a new girl in town." the fatter man said, and Kari felt Bulma stiffen beside her.

They walked over to them, though their eyes never like Bulma, and they were completely unaware of the two children ready to attack at a moments notice.

"well hello there pretty lady, how'd you like to spend time with some really men yes, real men?" the taller one asked. Bulma turned her head away. "why have you see any, cause I certainly haven't." she said.

"well we should teach her some manners." they both looked at each other and grinned. "if any one needs manners it's you two freaks." she said flipping her blue hair. She turned towards their car. "come on guy lets go, can you believe it grown men in rabbit suits, uh." she reached for the handle when the taller man lifted the gun he had been holding the whole time. "not so fast toots, the party's only just begun."

Bulma looked at the two children standing off to the side anger in their eyes, though Goku's was calmer than his sister's. Kari looked as though she would kill the two people in front of her. "Kari, Goku these are very bad men and they could hurt us please to something." Bulma said to them with pleading blue eyes. "yes do something!" the rabbit man mocked them. "ok." Kari whispered before she stepped forward in a blur of motion and upper cut the gun from the man's hand. The man looked at her astonished. "what the how did you do that?" she replied with a punch to his stomach. He doubled over, and Kari took advantage kicking him in the face. He flew backwards and landed unmoving, he wasn't dead though.

"Ha-ha good job Kari, one down and one to go." Kari grinned her anger gone, since she had taken it out on the taller of the bunnies. "here Goku you can have the other one." she said then stepped back letting her brother fill her place. "good luck." she whispered as she passed. He gave a twitch of a smile before his face became stern again.

The last bunny raised his gun and fired at Goku, but he leaped sideways avoiding them completely. Using his momentum from his leap, Goku threw himself behind the man and jabbed him in the back with his power pole.

The man hopped forward and then fell. "I guess you could see he hops like a rabbit to." Kari said jokingly, and she heard the other try and stifle their laughter. "what?" she gave them and innocent look, before turning back to watch her brother.

"I don't think those guys are going to hurt anyone now Bulma." Goku said as he strolled over to them. "good job, Goku." Bulma said and Kari held a thumbs up.

"oh that's it you've done it now, you've insulted the rabbits and now your going to pay." the one that Goku had hit was on all fours with something similar to Bulma's dragon radar. "I didn't insult you, I put you in your place." Kari said smiling brightly. * wow you sure can learn a lot from Bulma's no-stop talking* Kari thought to herself.

"Boss we need you there's trouble." the man said into the silver box he held.

At the mention of the boss everyone around them flipped out. They screamed and run, hiding in stores and house, any where it seemed. Within second the dragon ball hunters and the two rabbits were left alone in a seemingly ghost village. "well that was strange." Goku said out loud. "you can say that again." Kari replied. "well that was strange." he repeated.

They stood alone for several minutes. "well nothings happening." Bulma said out loud. "well we could always get out of here before something does happen." Oolong said hopefully.

The man were finally gain back their feet and they stood. "don't worry the boss will be here and do his special thing." the one said to the other.

"special thing? Hey what special thing are you talking about?" Bulma called out. "oh don't worry the boss will be here to show you." one of them spoke giving a wicked grin.

Just then a white bunny car drove up honking and stopped in front of them.

The door lifted up and out stepped a white rabbit dressed in green. The man ran towards him. "Master help us!" the cried in unison. "Knock it off and show the saps mighty enough to take on the rabbits." it said and his two followers pointed at Goku and Kari. "those two sir those two!" they yelp.

"are you kidding me." Bulma said softly. "never judge a book by its cover. That is what you said once right?" Kari asked her. Bulma smiled down at the little girl. "ya, you learn quick kid." she said and winked at her. Kari smiled.

" you call yourselves rabbits yet you got beaten up by two pathetic kids?" the bunny asked sharply. The man behind him started to mutter and grumble. "oh stop it and watch this." he said before leaping towards Kari and the gang. He did a series of flips before he landed in front of Bulma.

Those weren't really needed* thought Kari.

"lets shake hands baby." the rabbit said extending his hand. "uh Bulma I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Goku warned from beside her.

Bulma slapped his hand away. "there now leave." she said while glaring at him. "hehe you touched me." the rabbit giggled. Bulma looked at him confused before she proofed into a carrot. Kari yelped as did Goku and the leaped back some. "AH you turned Bulma into a carrot!" Goku yelled, surprised. The rabbit caught Bulma in his hands and smiled. "you bully change her back now!" Kari shouted and leaped forwards. " sure kid, but you gotta come and get her, though I wouldn't, unless you wanna end up a vegetable." he snickered at her. "Kari use your power pole, so you don't have to touch him." Oolong whispered from behind her. "ok thanks." she said through gritted teeth and withdrew her green power pole. She swung at him and he jumped backwards, laughing like, what Bulma call it? A hyena. Kari ran at him. "oh stop don't forget about your friend her." he said holding the carrot Bulma was. Kari skidded to a halt and growled.

"Take one more step and I'll be having lunch with your friend here." he said opening his mouth wide. Kari growled and trembled slightly with anger but didn't move a muscle, power pole still gripped tightly in both hands.

"ok fine you win, I give up." Kari said tensely releasing her posture. "Oolong what do I do now?" she whispered fiercely. "your on your own kid." she heard him say before she saw the car leave. "Oolong your not a pig, you're a stinking cowardly chicken!" she yelled after him. She turned to see Goku still there ready to fight. she gave him a thumbs up. "I got this." she whispered, then turned back to the Rabbits.

"Boys get her." the boss said and the followers advanced on her, cracking their knuckles. "I'm going to beat her flat like a posted stamp." the fatter of the two said angrily.

Kari stepped back growling like a rabid animal, but did not try to defend herself for Bulma's sake as they threw punches and kicks at her pushing her to the ground they continued. Goku stayed still, knowing he would only hurt Bulma if he tried to interfere. But he hated hearing the grunts of pain from his sister.

Kari grunted as one of the men clipped her in the jaw sending her head snapping back against the hard packed ground.

"pick it boys I don't have all day." she heard the rabbit laugh and growled but did nothing. *this is for Bulma cant let her get eaten* Kari thought. Kari caught a glimpse of the rabbit's boss just as a bird snatched the carrot away, before a foot came down and kicked in the face. * Bulma's a little safer now, now I can fight… I think* Kari thought her mind a little foggy. The men stopped and stood up at their master's screams and Kari slowly sat up. "ow ooo pain, oww." she said to herself rubbing her arms and head. Suddenly the two men beside her fell, and someone landed next to her. "hey kid don't worry we got the carrot, now you can finish him off with you power pole. Kari looked up and saw Yamcha. "hey its you, your helping you, also Bulma would love to see you again." she said smiling, before turning around and picking up her power pole.

"Come back her you thief! I want me carrot!" Kari turned and saw the rabbit leaping after the bird, who was carrying the carrot. "oh no you don't." Kari whispered to herself. She leaped just as the bird dropped the carrot, the rabbit did also and used her power pole to move the carrot away from the rabbit's grasp and land untouched.

"ha ha I did it." she said as she held the carrot in in hand and her pole in the other. She placed the carrot in the pouch in her shirt then got into a fighting stance staring at the rabbit. Just as Kari jumped to charge forwards, the rabbit saw Puar still in bird form behind him. He grinned. "stop if you don't want any thing to happen to your little friend here." he said gesturing towards Puar. Kari stopped dead in here tracks again. * dang that's twice today, someone's always using my friends against me its not fair.* Kari thought angrily. Just then Puar shifted into the rabbit so there were two. The real rabbit turned and screamed when he say himself. * serves him right, always being mean to people.* she thought. "ah who are you and where'd you come from!" the real one said stepping back fear clearly displayed in his features. "Just one little touch that's all just one." Puar/Rabbit said advancing on him, and him retreating every time she did. Kari relaxed and looked over at Goku, who looked torn be worried, angry, and confused.

"Kari time to use your power pole." Yamcha said from beside her and she nodded. She gripped her pole and swung it above her the as she brought it back down she called. "Power pole extend!" the pole came down and hit him between the ears. Kari gripped her pole as it shrank to normal size.

The rabbit fell to his knees clutching his head his eyes wide in pain. Kari stepped forwards and pulled the carrot from her shirt pocket. "hey you better change her back, or I'm going to whack you again. She said her voice a little lower than normal.

He looked at her, scared. "whack me again?" he asked, shacking. Kari placed the carrot on the ground. "ya whack you again." she said straightening. "ya ok I guess you win." he said defeated, then clapped his hands and Bulma reappeared, dazed and confused. "Bulma!" Kari cried out. "oh man I feel like a vegetable." she said confused. "you were in tell Yamcha and Puar helped us." Kari told her.

"Yamcha? Were is he?" she asked excitedly looking around. "uh he was just here, where'd he go?" Kari asked also looking around. She was then tackled from behind and Goku squeezed her and lifted her up. "I'm so sorry I didn't help I wanted to but he would have eaten Bulma and.." Goku said softly and Kari saw a few tears slide down his check. She plied herself lose and hugged her brother. "its ok that's what I would have excepted." she said smiling at him. He looked up at her sadly and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "but. But." he started. "oh stop it and help me tie them up." she said jerking a finger to the three of the rabbit gang.

They tied them up and the two sibling stepped back and looked at them.

"That should do it, now Goku if you want you can finish the job." Kari said to her brother, who brightened and grabbed a hold of the prisoners' ropes and took out his red power pole. "Power pole extend!" he yelled before he was taken up and disappeared through the clouds.

Several seconds later Goku came down, dusting his hands.

"Goku where'd you take them?" Bulma asked.

"I took them to the moon" he replied "I said if they could make enough rabbit treats for all the kids on earth I might like them come down." he said.

Kari laughed out loud. "well that's going to be a while." she said. "never mind." Bulma sighed. "Come on guys we still have to find that last dragon ball lets go." Bulma said climbing into the car. The other soon followed suit. Piling in they waved to the people of the village and soon left on the road again. *what a day.* Kari thought as she propped herself up on her elbow and watched the ground race by.

Ps.

I'm sorry it's short and they didn't find the dragon ball but they will and them I can skip forward some years.

I don't anything dragon ball, though I wish I did : ) thanks for reading, and hope you like.


	10. Chapter 9

The four had long left the village behind and had been driving through the mushroom spotted desert of several hours.

"Are we close?" Kari complained, finally bored of doing nothing but sitting the whole time. Bulma pulled out her radar. "it wont be long guys." she reassured them. Kari sighed and leaned further back. Kari grew bored after sometime and started to poke Goku, who was asleep.

She poked him, and in his sleep state he flicked it away with his tail, and Kari pulled her hand back but he didn't wake. She smiled and continued to poke at him.

She stopped suddenly, and grew aware. Her tail was tingling. *who could be watching us all the way out here?* she wondered. Shifting she scanned the vastness around them. The tingling increased, in tell it started hurting slightly. "Hey guys…" she started to saw before a loud explosion broke the semi silence and she and everyone in the hover car was thrown into the air.

Kari looked back, as she was thrown, to see the car smashing on of the tall mushrooms and explode.

She landed on her shoulder and flipped over. Sitting up she looked around at the others. She saw Goku, confused as ever, Bulma looked as though she was about to cry and Oolong was rubbing his head. "Are you guys ok?" she asked slowly.

Before anyone could answer, a robot of some sort landed in front of them. "what the?" "whoa!" "huh?" they all said as it lifted itself off the ground with the rockets in it's feet.

* what.. What is that?* Kari thought. It flew over to their demolished car as started looking through it. "what's it doing?" Goku asked. "more like what is it." Bulma said.

The robot thing answered them, without turning. "I have come to reposes your dragon balls." "that's not good." Kari said now standing with the others.

The bot turned to them, holding Bulma's brief case that contained the four dragon balls. "thank you for your dragon balls, and so long suckers!" it said. Bulma gasped, as it leaped into the air and flew away calling as it left. "the balls are mine now ha-ha!"

"that thing just stole our dragon balls!" Bulma said still shocked. "repossessed them." Goku said. "it stole them." Oolong said, agitated. "it stole four of them, me and Goku still have two.." Kari said pointing at Goku's pouch attached under his tail, at pulled out hers from around her neck. " so we still have a chance, they more than likely have the last ball, to right?" She asked, tucking the ball back under her baggy shirt.

"yes but we have to get the others back!, Kari, Goku your our only hope, hurry call for the flying nimbus!" Goku nodded. "Flying Nimbus!" Kari saw the little cloud come rocketing out of the sky, and dove down towards them.

Kari and Goku both leaped on before the nimbus could stop, and it flew upwards again.

"were could they have gone?" Kari said scanning the ground. "I don't see them, oh wait there!" she called and pointed to the robot on the ground. "ok!" he replied and they both leaped off the nimbus, withdrawing their poles as the fell. They landed in front of the metal thing, when Kari noticed the inside front was showing. She stepped forwards cautiously holding her pole outwards. She stopped in front of the thing. "Grr monster give us our dragon balls back!" Goku yelled at it. "hey Goku.." she started when the open piece suddenly came down and closed. Kari leaped back, as did Goku. "grr…. Do you thing its playing died?" she asked in a whisper. Goku looked at her then straightened his shoulders and marched forwards. "hey you!" he said and poked the thing with his power pole. The metal creature shook and fell over backwards. "ohm.." they both started at it confused. *what just happened?* she asked herself.

Goku tapped it. "hmm stiff as a board, ya its dead." he said. "well I guess we should, go and tell Bulma that its dead." Kari said before she called the flying nimbus, and climbed onto it. Goku stared at the metal thing for a second long before he joined her and the speed off the tell Bulma the news. "I hope Bulma doesn't get mad and yell at us." Kari said to her brother as they flew. "ya me to." he said.

They flew a couple more second and saw the other two. "do you want to tell her, or do you want me to?" she whispered as the landed. he hesitated. Kari snorted and stepped forwards. "Bulma we found the thing, but it was dead." she said, glancing back at her brother who looked sheepish.

"UM..KARI WHO HAS THE DRAGON BALLS!" Bulma screeched at her. "well I don't know." Kari said hotly. *what, I never snap like that.* she thought, as Bulma fell to her knees crying. "oh no now its all over!" Kari stood there feeling unsure of what she should do. "My.. My boyfriend, its unfair. They probably summoned the dragon already…" the older girl, sobbed her shoulders shaking. "But Bulma me and Goku still have our dragon balls." Kari said reminding her. Bulma lifted her head and stared at her. A smile instantly light her face and she got to her feet laughing. " Ha-Ha of course they thought they could out smart us!" she turned on the twins and grabbed them both in a hug. "you two did it you're the best." "uh.. It was easy you don't have to thank us." Goku said. Bulma dropped them, straightening. "come on guy lets go out there and get back our dragon balls!" she declared. "her mood changes to much." Kari whispered to her brother. "ya I now, its weird, and it scares me." he whispered back. Kari smile. "ya me to."

"ok guy get in the car!" Bulma shouted. "oh fearless leader, you forget, we don't have a car anymore, remember it got blown up?" Oolong said. Bulma waved a finger at him. "no I still have my dinocaps.." she froze, then started crying again. "oh no their in the brief case!" "there she goes again." Kari said softly, then felt a tingling from her tail. * huh?* She glanced around. * Jeez tail, why are you doing that?* she asked it mentally.

"Bulma stop crying, we'll think of something, beside they cant do anything since we still have two dragon balls." Goku said. Bulma sniffed.

Her tail tingled again. *Oh now what!* she asked it angrily and turned around. A car stopped in front of her before she could call the others. "Hey guess who it is." the driver said and every turned and looked at him. Kari glanced back to see Bulma's face lift, and Kari smiled slightly.

"hey Yamcha." Kari said waving her tail at him. "Hi Yamcha." Bulma said holding her face, smiling broadly. "hi." Goku said from behind his sister. "hey.. What a coincidence, hehe are you guys stuck out here?" he asked nervously. Before anyone could speak Bulma leaped in beside him. "ya we were in tell yoooouu showed up, will you give us a ride Yamcha? Pretty please" she asked making her voice sweet and winked at him. *hey tail, I'll try and listen to you more often, and I'm sorry.* Kari said silently to her tail as she wrapped it around her waist.

"Ya sure… we.. We'd be h..happy to." he said stuttering.

Kari smirked. "I'll ride the nimbus, want to ride with me Goku?" she asked leaping onto the cloud as Oolong climbed aboard with Bulma, who was snuggling up to Yamcha. "ya ok." he said as he climbed next to her.

They started off after their stolen dragon balls

Bulma was being weird the whole time.

"Hey look at that!" Kari called out as she spotted a castle ahead of them. "Wow would you look at the size of that place." Bulma said gasping. "its huge." Goku said. They all stopped in front of the sandy colored castle and stepped off and out of their transportations.

"looks as though no ones home." Oolong said. "Hey Kari, Goku see if its open." Bulma called to the twins. "I don't think that's a good idea." Oolong muttered, but the siblings had already placed their hands on the door and were slowly pushing it back.

Kari pushed and dug her heels into the ground as the massive door moved inch by inch. *almost there.* she thought as she and Goku pushed to door back wide enough for them all to fit through.

"there." said Goku wiping his brow, and Kari dusted off her hands. Everyone behind them gasped as they stared into the long dark hallway.

"well lets go!" Kari said cheerfully as she entered first, followed by Goku, Yamcha. Bulma, Puar and Oolong.

"wow it sure is dark in here." Kari commented mostly to herself. "ya darker than night." Bulma said from some where behind her. "Ya and twice as scary." Oolong whispered.

As they trek though the long hallway. Kari could make out the yelps of bats and the scratches of rats she even say the bats above her, their eyes glowing a faint red.. * I wonder why their not scared of the dark.* she wondered.

"do you guys hear something?" Oolong asked a little to loudly. "shh quit Oolong." Bulma hissed at him, but it was to late the bats were flying down at them.

"ah bats!" Yamcha yelped, and every one ducked and covered their heads.

The bats flew out the door, the gang had come in through.

Kari sighed in relief, stood up and helped her brother up. "Thanks." "no problem." she said. "Bats sure are weird." Goku said dusting himself off. "Come on you guys lets keep going. Yamcha said now some ways ahead of them with Bulma and the two shape shifters

She looked at her twin, then raced off after the other, Goku on her heels.

After some more walking, they came to a corner. "well least we're getting somewhere and not just going straight." Puar said trying to lighten the mood. Kari smiled slightly and looked around the bend. *Nothing but more long hallway.* she thought as she looked at another vast straight stretch. "Just another hallway, but it's the only way to go." she said and started walking. The others followed her, no one speaking.

Kari was now in front when the ground started to shake violently. "Ah what's happening!" she yelped. Trying to keep her balance. Suddenly large pillars started shooting from the walls around the six.

Kari looked back at the others. Goku dodged one that came up under his feet. Oolong dove under another that almost took his head off. Yamcha sidestepped on as it shot from the wall in front of him. And Bulma jumped back as another dropped from the ceiling.

Kari yelped as one of the pillars shot into her back and drove her towards the other wall. Thinking fast she dug her heels into the ground and jumped away her tail, trailing behind her. She landed on the balls of her feet, when the pillar crushed into the wall, pining her tail. Kari screamed and dropped to her hands and knees in agony. Tears streamed down her face as white hot pain ripped up her spine.

She glanced back, though watery eyes, to see if the others were ok. She saw, blurry images of Bulma getting caught under a pillar, and being propelled upwards. She gasped, and looked away, sharp pain shooting everywhere.

She turned her head slightly, though the pain forced her to take movements slow. Bulma was safe, she glimpsed her in Yamcha's arms. Before a pillar smashed down in front of her face blocking her in.

The ground had stopped shaking, and was deathly quit. Kari soon heard the others breathing, forgetting her tail was caught, since that area was now numb, she jerked to her feet. A raging fire raced up her spine, and Kari's visions flashed white, though she was in darkness. She collapsed on her side, her tail still stuck firmly between the rock wall and pillar. Her strength seemed to be flowing away from her, as she found even blinking her eyes, a breath taking problem. so she just lay there, she knew she should call the others but her voice seemed to have abandon her.

So she lay there, barely moving, except for the small, slightly visible intakes of breath. Kari closed her eyes a little, pain thumping like the beat of her heart in every part of her body.

Kari head the others start to move around and Goku ask if everyone was ok, and heard their muffled replies. *well at least their safe and ok.* she thought, a small smile tugged at her lips. And then added an after thought. * and from now on I'm keeping me tail around my waist*

"Hey guys where's Kari?" she heard Goku say, as she clearly noticed the concern and worry in his voice. "she probably run up ahead to escape, come on we better go and find her, besides there's only one way she could have gone, and that's straight. And I'd hate to think of her under one of those pillars." Yamcha said.

"Oh…but..ok.." she heard Goku's hesitant reply and listen to them head away from her. Sadness gripped her heart as the others left her behind. *but I can't blame them, they don't know where I am, and I can't do anything." she thought.

"I hope we find her." she heard Bulma say, before she heard nothing at all.

*Wait I cant let them leave, I still have one of the dragon balls!* she suddenly remembered. *Bulma wont be able to make her wish! I have to get to them…but how? She though sadly. *but I have to try, I can't just give up without a fight!* she thought with a new determination. *maybe..if I could use the kamehamehas I can blast the pillars away….. no never mind if I did I'd be to weak to move and get crushed by the rocks.* think think…* a sickening thought came to her head. *No I can't do that." but then she subconsciously, felt the dragon ball around her neck as if to remind her. *but I have to..* she sighed inwardly. * for the others and I cant leave Goku alone, alright here it goes.* Kari then willed her hand to move behind her. Her fingers brushed the fur of her tail, and tiny pricks of pain clawed at her spine. But she wrapped her fingers around her furry abandage, grimacing as she waited out the next round of pain.

*ok.. Ok* she thought as spots swam in front of her eyes, and slowly crawled to her hand and knees. *I really don't want to do this.* she started having after thought. *will it ever come back?* she thought. *No no! my friends think of your friends, think of Goku, he'll never stop worrying! And he'll probably be hurt forever!, I have to do this* she mentally slapped herself. Bracing her other hand against the pillar in front of her, she yanked her tail with all the strength she could muster.

A scream torn from her throat. And her body threatened to fail her, but she ground her teeth together and pulled harder. Tears spilled down her face, pooling under her. " I have to… for…. Them.." she whispered, pained. Giving one more finally yank, she felt the tail pop from her body. Then pain, far worse than she had ever experienced ripped up her spine and she wailed, collapsing onto her stomach. The searing pain seemed to last for an eternity before it slowly vanished and Kari was left feeling as though something was missing.

Sitting up she looked back at her tail, that hung limply from it's pinned position. She sighed and tried to stand but instantly fell on her sore rear and she yelped. It took her several more tries to just get the hang of standing. "Finally." she whispered, then took a cautious step forwards, in the small space she was trapped in. it took her several more minutes to get used to walking. "ok, now I have to get to the other, but how?" she asked herself. Then she crouched down and spread her legs apart and touched her wrists together "Ka." she moved them to her side. "me." "hama" a green energy ball formed in her hands. "Ha!" she yelled and released it. It connected to the pillar she aimed at and exploded. Kari shielded her face with her arm and waited out the blast. The light behind her eyes faded and she slowly looked around. She was free! Without hesitation she sprinted after the others, her foot steps echoing in the empty hallways.

"I don't see her you guys." Goku said feeling sick to his stomach with worry. "she probably ran really far ahead, we've only been walking for an hour." Bulma said, though she was worried to. Hey what's that?" Oolong whispered pointing up ahead. They all turned as saw a faint pink light. The group slowly walked over towards it. "its just an arrow." Yamcha said. "hey look there's another one up ahead." Bulma said in a hushed voice. The five followed the arrows. "hey its just a dead end." Goku said hitting a wall. "what but.. Why?" Bulma asked confused. A sound of rock grinding against rock. Made the five turn to see a rock was falling down behind them.

Kari sprinted around the corner just in time to see her friends' shocked faces as a wall fell between her and them. She skidded to a halt but still crashed into the wall. "ah man, so close!" she growled angrily, and turned, leaning against the wall. Suddenly another wall fell down in front of her trapping her again. "Hey what the!" she yelped surprised.

She paced back and forth for an hour before a screen came from the ceiling. "what is that?" she whispered to herself. Before the screen blinked and on it she saw her friends. "Ah Bulma! Goku! Yamcha! Oolong! Puar! Can you here me!" she shouted at the screen, but to no avail. Another screen came on but in the others' caged off area. Kari squinted and made out a little blue man with a weird frilly thing around his neck. He started to move his mouth and surprisingly she could her him through her screen thing.

"ha-ha what's wrong fools? Are you trapped?" it asked in a strange femaleish voice. "who are you?" She heard Bulma say. "I am the all powerful empire Pilaf!" he shouted. Kari say Bulma ball up her fists. "grr. So you're the jerk that stole my dragon balls!" "yes that is true but, I didn't get all of them, see two of you have them, and I want them." the empire said.

"I know you have the four and three start ball so hand them over and you'll all get out alive." he finished.

Kari clutched her hands. "grr nope, no way he cant have our balls." she whispered.

"Maybe in the next millennia, check this jerk face!" Bulma said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Kari fell over laughing. "ha-ha you go Bulma!" she called to her from the other room, though she knew she couldn't hear her.

The little blue man growled. "so that's how you want to play little girl?" Bulma froze, everyone did, even Kari. "looks like you need a little treatment." he said, calmly. And pulled a lever near him.

A large metal hand came through an opening in the ceiling above her friends. And Kari watched hopeless as it grabbed Bulma and took her away. Kari growled and looked back to her screen. She saw Bulma appear in front of the little man, still in the metal thing. "Let me out of here you freak!" Bulma screeched, thrashing about. "fool I make the orders not you." he said.

"Now where are the last two balls at, tell me now!" he yelled at her. "well my finger says in somewhere in the ceiling!" she yelled back, pointing her middle finger up.

*is that an insult or was she really pointing?* Kari asked herself.

"ok then looks like you want the treatment, ok, but you'll be wishing I killed you, insolent, girl." he said and started to laugh. Bulma stopped struggling in fear.

Kari growled, "grr what's he going to…" she whispered.

He told a step forwards, placing a hand over his mouth, then… blow her a kiss.

Kari fell back on her rear, she had been staring so close to the screen in fear of her friend. Now she lay there shocked. *he blew a kiss thingy at her, wow I though she was going to die,…* her thoughts were interrupted as Bulma began to speak. "was that it a simple kiss, are you kidding I thought you guys were tough. A first grader could have came up with something better than that!" she said laughing. And the empire narrowed his eyes in angry. * or maybe she is..* Kari finished her thought, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"oh that does it!" he screamed and made the thing throw Bulma back down with the others. * I've got to get out of here.* Kari thought glancing around her at the bare, cold walls.

She heard coughing coming from her screen that showed her the others. A yellow gas had filled their small area and they staggered around sputtering and hacking. Raging she instantly leaped to her feet and found her hands on either side of the small screen as she stared angrily. A sudden noise soft at first then came faster, caused Kari to look behind her. The same yellow gas was filling inside her caged off place as well. Kari fell the gas filling her lungs, she fought to stay upright but soon was on her side, coughing. Her eyes grew heavy and she looked back at the screen to see the last of her friends fall, before she to closed her eyes, her dragon ball slipping out slightly.

Kari woke after sometime and sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes. *the others.* her brain clicked slowly and she turned to her screen, only to find it black, dead. Kari jolted to her feet, grabbing her power pole. *wait something's missing.* she thought feeling a tiny fraction lighter. Her free hand instinctively went to her neckline. The ball it was gone! "My dragon ball!" she yelped and stepped back. "they..they got it, then..then they have..have Goku's to. Oh no they have all seven!" she breathed, shocked to her core.

Angry bubbled in her stomach. "they cant just take my dragon ball! It was mine" she shouted at the wall, since no one could hear her. She lunged forwards and slammed her pole into the wall. Small fragments of rock fell, and that encouraged her to hit again. She reared back when she thought. *wait I could us the kamehamehas!* she smirked and crouched. Forming a green ball of energy she waited filling the energy ball more. "ha." she breathed out the last of the move and thrust her hands forward allowing the ball to speed from her hands and into the wall. Light erupted around her along with sharp bits of rock, that stung her. unshielding her eyes, she view the damage she had done.

A huge gapping hole was there, showing the desert though it was dark. She looked around and saw a tiny hole had been made on the opposite wall from what she had aimed at.

She ran over to it and look through. She saw dust and….her friends! "Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong!" she yelled to them through the tiny peep hole.

"Kari!, KARI!" she heard Goku hollered and run towards her voice. "over here by this tiny hole." she said. He knelt down and looked back at her. "What happened to you, we lost you, you scared me!" he whispered, his eyes watering slightly. "hey don't cry, I'll tell you everything after we get out of here." she said. "Now go tell the others to stand back." he nodded and ran looked back at the other. "Stand back guys, Kari's going to do something." surprisingly everyone obeyed without a word.

"ok." she stood and breathed out. Stepping several feet back and got into her stance. "Ka..ma..ha.. !" she weakened this ball though so it would get though but not all the way to the other wall on their side.

The dust cleared and everyone was fine, just temporarily blinded. "Guys come on, I blasted a hole to outside, we have to get the dragon balls!" she said before running and leaping out of the hole.

"Rise eternal dragon and heed the wish of he who summons you!" she hit the ground and rolled leaping to her feet as she heard the small blue empire call for a distance away from her. She held back and waited for the others. Goku leaped out beside her, then Yamcha, who looked like he was about to die since he was caring Bulma down with him, then Puar and Oolong but fluttered down as bats. "come on we have to hurry!" Bulma cried out, and they started to run towards the evil villains.

The balls started to glow a bright golden even from the distance away the gang was. Dark clouds covered the sky.

Lighting stuck the balls, then a thick beam of light shot into the air twisting and curling as it went.

It slowly took form, revealing a giant green dragon, with huge white fangs and long whiskers, and long deer horns. The gang gasped and stared awestruck.

The dragon descended from the skies it's huge body making the people below seem smaller than ants.

"Who has summoned me!" it spoke in a thick raspy voice, only a dragon could posses, and Kari saw Pilaf shake in his shoes.

"that. Would be me , I did." he said shakily. The giant dragon stared at him for a moment his red eyes unblinking. "tell me your wish." his voice echoed over the desert.

Her friends behind her gasped.

"but beware! For it will come true!" the beast warned.

Pilaf stepped back a foot, and the dragon growled. "Speak!" "all right than, I'm ready." the little man said his voice catching a higher pitch. "you try my patients!" it growled. "ok, I wish for.." he stopped, fear slowly creeping up his face. "Make a wish now!"

Kari heard Oolong take a sharp breath and she turned to him. "what's?.." she started but Oolong got a determined look on his pig face and ran towards the dragon. "I don't want to be the hero, I'm a coward.." he said as he ran. "w.." she started again but froze as she heard the emperor speak.

"I wish for supreme.." everyone held their breaths.

"I wont the world's" he continued.

"Most comfortable pair of underwear!" Oolong said bounding in to the midget and leaping of his back.

*holly, wow what?* she asked herself.

The dragons red eyes glowed brighter and he growled.

The skies started to clear of their clouds.

And a white pair of underwear floated down from above, landing on Oolong's face.

"I think that little pervert just saved the world!" Yamcha yelled from beside Bulma.

The dragon lifted up, drawing Kari's attention back to it. "your wish has been granted!" he snarled, and started to glow so bright the kids were forced to cover their eyes.

The seven balls then lifted up into the sky. * ah my dragon ball!* she thought then broke out into a full on sprint. "Nimbus come to me, hurry!" she yelled into the night air. The yellow cloud zipped down and she leaped on never braking her strides.

"hurry nimbus hurry." she urged the little cloud faster as she watched the balls begin to spin, keeping her eyes on the only one that had a leather sting attached to it.

The balls glowed golden and started shooting the balls away. "come on come on.." she muttered franticly. The balls streaked a crossed the sky. "three left." she thought. "two." and she leaped off her cloud the rest of the distance. Her fingers missed and she felt her heart sink, when the ball blasted into her hand leaving a short gold dust trail. Kari smiled with joy then remembered she was falling, but the nimbus catch her and turned her around back to her friends.

*oh no.* she thought sickly, as she placed the stone ball around her neck. *I forgot to grab grandpa!* Kari felt like crying as she stepped off the cloud and fell to her knees in the sand. *I was ..I was selfish… I cant.. Believe ..myself..* she thought sadly. Goku and the others ran to her and she looked up sadly. "Goku, I didn't grab grandpa.." she whispered, her voice cracking. Kari hung her and expected her brother to yell at her. But he came over and touched her shoulder with his tail. It's ok Kari…" his voice trailed off. And she hung her head further.

"Goku are you ok?" she heard Bulma ask, and Kari glanced back at her twin. He was staring up at the sky. * probably missing grandpa, and it's my fault.* she thought bitterly.

Still looking at him she saw his body start to grow and his outfit soon ripped as he grew up and out. "What is he doing!" Kari yelped and leaped back. He had changed, he had fur , he was a giant monkey. He roared and threw his fists up into the air, lashing his tail madly. "what is that thing!" Bulma shrieked from behind her.

The huge ape whirled swing his tail full speed, and force at the small group standing there. "AH move!" Kari screamed and shoved Yamcha and Bulma out of the way, just as the huge tail smashed into her head, propelling her backwards. As she flew darkness clouded her vision and she remembered thinking ouch and I'm really hungry just before she passed out.


	11. Chapter 10

Kari slowly came around. She opened her eyes and winced when the light flooded in all at once. The memories came back from before she got knocked out. Goku turning into a monkey, her pushing the others out of the way, and then nothing. She sat up and touched a hand lightly across her face. The skin was sore but she was ok. "Did that really happen or was that all just a big dream?" she said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Looking around she spotted the others: Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar. All talking out of ear shot. Kari didn't call to them instead she looked around for her brother. She saw him, lying, and a blue shirt with golden trim covering his naked body.

She smirked and crawled over to him steadily. *was he really a huge ape last night? He looks fine right now. Peaceful even.* she thought to herself then lightly shoved him with one hand. He rolled over then went back to sleep. Kari shoved him harder and he finally sat up rubbing his eyes, groggily.

"Oh hi Kari." He said smiling the last of the sleepiness away. "Hi Goku." She said slowly, guarded, to see if he knew he had changed. * It wasn't a dream.* she told herself.

He didn't seem to notice and Kari shrugged it off.

The gang was ready to all go their separate ways.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the city with us you two?" Bulma asked one last time as she got into her plane with her new boyfriend, and the two shape shifter. Kari nodded and puffed out her little chest. "Ya I want to go and train with master Roshi to become stronger, oh hey I know, Bulma could you teach me to? I'll train with Roshi and you can come and teach me all the things you know while I train. Please!" she asked stepping forwards light dancing in her brown eyes.

"Ya sure thing kid." Bulma said winking.

"All right!" Kari laughed and raised her fist into the air.

"I'll miss you Bulma. And you all." Kari said glancing at each one before stepping back next to her twin.

"Hey wait here catch!" the blue haired girl said throwing something to the siblings. Kari caught it. "Your radar Bulma?" she asked questioningly, turning the silver device over in her hands.

"Ya to remind both of you of all the good times we had together." Bulma replied a light smile on her face

"Oh thanks!" Goku said smiling. Kari turned her back to the others. "Flying nimbus!" she called out. The little yellow cloud came zipping out of the blue sky. "Ha-Ha." She said leaping on. Goku joined her.

"Alright nimbus to master Roshi's!" she laughed out loud. "And step on it!" Goku added light heartedly.

And it did.

They raced towards master Roshi's island, were they would train for the next so many years of their young lives.

"Kari..." Goku said to her. "Ya Goku?" she asked. "Do you think we'll ever see that girl Chi-Chi again?" he asked gazing over the clouds. Kari blinked then smiled. "Ya I do and more than we think." She said, her head to him, and then looked back in front of her. "also." She said softly but she knew Goku could still hear. "I feel like our lives are going to change forever. And well I think a lot of things are going to happen, and we'll just have to be ready for them."

*I know I'm sorry it's short: (sorry.*


	12. Chapter 11

Years passed and Kari and Goku train under Roshi along with an additional person, Krillin, A bold four foot monk.

The twins did almost everything together. They fought in the tournaments, found the dragon balls again, fought the Red Ribbon army, and some guy named King piccolo.

In the last tournament, Goku fought a girl, and later fought out it was Chi-Chi. They were married on the spot, sort of. Kari was happy for them.

Kari later left the turtle hermit school and lived in the mountains. Training in the high attitudes, and harsh weather.

Kari had grown though she thanked her stars; her breasts were still small, because she figured if she had Bulma's size they'd be in the way of a fight. Her hair had stayed the same but it lost its dark brown shine, and went jet black. And her fighting had certainly improved over the years of hard work.

She was well toned now also, slick and slim, yet muscular as well.

Now Kari was speeding, on her own nimbus she had gotten from Korin, to meet her friends whom she hadn't seen in years. Blasting over the ocean's water, she began to think out loud.

"Wow I wonder how much everyone's grown and how strong they've gotten." She paused as she picked up her brother's ki signature, she had learned to sense ki from master Korin, and she smiled then frowned.

Another ki was with him, similar to his but different. "Who could that be?" she wondered then shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'll find out."

She spotted Kame Island from a little ways off and excitement crawled up her spine and tail. "Yes I'm almost there!" she squealed and her tail quivered in excitement.

Once in leaping distance Kari jumped off her nimbus did a few back and front flips then landed neatly on the fine white sand that covered the island. She straightened when someone bound into her tackling her onto the ground. "KARI!" Bulma screamed in happiness as she hugged Kari, who was under her. "Bulma!" Kari grinned and crushed her friend to her. Bulma tapped her arm. "Can't breathe." she whispered and Kari yelped. "Woops sorry guess I was a little excited that's all, sorry." she said scratching the back of her head, sheepishly. Bulma stood up and dusted herself off smiling, just as the others exited from the Kame house.

"Kari!" the all yelled in unison. She smiled. "Nice to see you all again, it's been a while how are you guys?" she asked.

Krillin grinned. "I've been good, gotten stronger to." he boasted puffing up his chest. "Really we should spar some time then!" Kari said happily and Krillin beamed at her. "Ya but you better watch out."

Master Roshi came forwards. "Wow I see you've grown up to be a fine young lady, a very fine one indeed." he finished looking at her up and down. Kari growled slightly, crossing her arms over her chest, she had learned a lot of things from Bulma and know that Roshi wasn't just a martial arts teacher; he was a pervert as well.

"Shut up Roshi!" she heard Bulma scream, and saw Roshi cringe as something was thrown at him. Kari laughed and glanced at her blue haired friend. "Thanks Bulma." Bulma smiled and nodded. "Any time."

Kari blinked and felt her twin's energy coming straight for them along with the unidentified other ki. "Goku's coming and he's bringing someone with him." Kari said as she turned to watch for him in the clouds.

Seconds later she saw her brother rocket out of the clouds on his nimbus and made a bee line for them. Kari grinned and her tail began the wag subconsciously.

He stepped off and Kari saw something in his arms. She had a brief déjà vu moment as she relived one of her old dreams she had as a child.

* She saw her brother older with something in his arms it turned and it had a tail.* Kari blinked and was back to her normal self. "Goku uh... What's that in your arms?" she asked pointing. "Ya?" Bulma said from beside her.

Kari saw her brother look at the thing in his arms and smile, pride radiating off his face. "He's my son!" he said grinning as he looked back up at them, and his son turned and looked at them. "Holly! Wow! Really? Cool I'm an aunt can I meet him? What's his name?" Kari asked excitedly as she stepped forwards. *wow never thought this would happen.* she thought.

Goku put his some down, and whispered to him. "Gohan say hi." Gohan bowed and said in a tiny voice. "Hello everyone." Kari dropped to a knee to look at the carbon copy of Goku. "Wow you named him after our grandpa?" she asked looking up at her sibling. He nodded still beaming.

"Hey Gohan, I'm your aunt Kari and I'm a little crazy." she said smiling and cocked her head sideways. Gohan stared at her then grinned, just like his father. She grinned wider back when she says his tail. "Oh he has a tail!" she explained as Krillin, and Bulma stooped down next to her.

"Ya he was born with it." Goku said. "Oh, hey Gohan look I have a tail to." Kari said as she brought her tail forwards and playfully swatted his nose. He giggled and used his tail swatting at hers playfully as well.

"By the way how old are you Gohan?" she asked. He paused and counted on his fingers. He held up his tiny fingers, "Four and a half." Kari ginned and scooped him up. "Wow, are you going to be strong like your father and I some day?" she asked. "Chi-Chi doesn't want him to fight, she wants him to study." Goku answered for his son.

"Oh, so then what do you want to be when you grow up?" "An orthopedist." he responded in his small voice. Kari was shocked for a second then Bulma stepped in. "Wow that's... awesome!" she said smiling. "So you not into martial arts at all?" she asked. He smiled slightly. "Well it's really cool, I saw dad doing it once." "What was he doing?" she asked. "Just some kicks." he answered and looked down at the turtle.

"Well maybe your father and I could show you a lot more stuff, if you promise not to tell your mom." she whispered to him and grinned. He looked back up at her and smile slowly formed on his face and he nodded.

"Awesome!" she said and placed him back on the ground. He took off after the waves.

Kari watched him as he ran to the waves then ran away scared when they came back.

"Wow he sure is different from you when you were a kid." Krillin said speaking Kari's thoughts. Goku was watching as well and responded with a frown. "I know Chi-Chi can be a little over protective of Gohan, she makes him study all the time and says martial arts is a waste of energy." he ended sighing.

"Well what does that make us them?" Kari asked slightly irked. "Now now settle down Kari not everyone agrees with things that you do." master Roshi said.

Kari sighed and muttered. "I know it's just kind of weird that's all. I mean I studied with Bulma and fought at the same time, so why wouldn't she let Gohan do it?" she asked.

"I don't know." Goku said.

Gohan ran back to them, laughing.

"Wow that's a real dragon ball on his hat right?" Bulma asked as she looked at the four star ball on the boy's head.

"Ya the four star ball, it took me a while to find it and I wanted Gohan to have it since it belonged to Kari and my grandfather." he said placing a hand behind his son.

"Wow." Kari breathed then suddenly remembered the three star ball Roshi had given to her all those years ago. She tugged it out from under her orange training outfit and gazed at it. She felt tugging on her pants leg and looked down. Gohan was gazing at her three star ball, just as she had. "Yes?" she asked. "Is that yours?" he asked pointing at it. Kari grinned and nodded, some of her black bangs falling into her face. "What are you going to do with it?" he questioned dropping his head sideways. Kari thought for a moment then responded.

"Well since your family has the four star ball, I think when ever and if I have a family they'll have the three star ball." she finally said grinning down at him.

"Really that's pretty cool sis." Goku said interrupting the two. Kari beamed up at him. "Ya I mean why not right?" she said. He shrugged his shoulders.

Kari glanced up at the sudden whooshing of blades and spotted a helicopter flying towards them. "hey who's that?" she asked using her tail to point at the nearing chopper.

"I don't know." Bulma said as they watched it land in front of them.

The door opened and a head of purple curly hair popped out followed by a slim girly body.

"Ranfan!" Kari yelled and ran embracing the woman. Kari released her and looked at her. "what are you doing here I haven't seen you since the tournament five years ago." she said. Ranfan grinned and hugged her back. "I wanted to see how big you've gotten and well, I missed you." she said. "wow well you know my brother Goku, and you know Krillin, so this is my master, master Roshi, and my friend Bulma." Kari said introducing her to her other friends.

Kari suddenly frozen and glanced around franticly.

"Whoa what's wrong Kari?" Ranfan asked surprised.

"There's something bad and... Its heading straight for us!" she growled. "Are you sure?" Master Roshi asked. "Yes I'm positive." she confirmed. "Ya I feel it to." Goku said on edge as well. "Me too." Krillin said softly.

I don't see anything you guy." Bulma said crossing her arms.

* what is it? I've never sensed anything like this before.* Kari thought as she gazed over the peaceful ocean. * such an awful power, pure evil!* she snapped her head towards the sky. Gritting her teeth she wrapped her tail securely around her waist and tensed.

A figure flew out of the sky, but was in front of the sun so it was hard to see but Kari know it was there.

"There!" she snarled and nodded to were she was trying to get a better glimpse of it without blinding herself.

The figure turned out to be a man, and he landed on the island.

Kari looked him over. He wore black boots with brown tips, one long body armor that fanned out near his hips, probably meant to protect his thighs and large brown shoulder guards. he also wore a thin red band around his bicep. His hair was the most outrageous thing on his being though , it reached a little past his knees and this guy was taller than Goku. He even wore some strange thing attached to his ear.

" the circus it the other way pal." Kari growled stepping in front of Ranfan and Bulma, to crouch in a fighting stance next to Goku.

Kari seemed to feel a small connection to this strange man but she quickly shrugged it off.

It was a stare down between the man herself Goku and Krillin.

The lion man began the chuckle darkly, "oh, well so we meet again at last." "well we've never met before so I wouldn't say again." Kari retorted tensely.

He ignored her and said. "you've grown up."

Kari and Goku gasped. "well so I guess he has met one of us." she muttered to herself.

"I can recognize you both Kakarot and Kyuri."

"Kakarot?" Goku said confused. "Kyuri?" Kari was confused as well. "who are they?" Krillin whispered.

"that's right, those are your names." the lion dude said.

Kari relaxed her fighting stance a little, as did her twin.

"their names? This guy is nuts I swear." Krillin sighed as he straightened.

"Kakarot, Kyuri! What have you been doing here all these years!" the man snapped, causing Ranfan beside her to flinch.

"Your mission was to terminate all life on this planet, why haven't you two cared it out!" he growled. Kari stared at the man more confused than ever.

"hey listen mister, who ever you are, you apparently have the wrong people so.." Krillin said, annoyance clear in his voice as he walked forward stopping in front of Kari and Goku. "shoo shoo." he said waving his hand.

"well I think you've been dipping in the egg nogg so allow me to escort you off this island." Krillin continued and walked up the crazy lion dude. Kari watched tensely, when she noticed the man's belt glow. "Krillin watch out!" she yelled to late as her and her brother's friend was smacked across the face and sent flying into the Kame house.

"Krillin!" the twins yelled in unison as they both looked back at their fallen friend.

Kari saw him twitched and was relieved to know he was at least alive then she turned and snarled at the man. Then she noticed the man's belt was not a belt at all. "Ah! A tail?!" she yelp staring at it as it flicked back and forth. She heard the others gasp behind her, even her tense brother.

Crazy dude smirked, "wow I don't believe it he has a tail to." Kari said completely dumbfound.

"that's good I wondered how long it would take you to recognize me." the man said flicking he tail. "what are you, I've never seen you before!" Goku said and Kari saw out of the corner of her eye, that he was also trying to push Gohan back, who was clinging to his leg, while focus on the man.

Bulma finally snatched him away and held him close.

"Kakarot, Kyuri!" the dude growled irritated. "you two don't really know who I am?" he asked. "we don't know who these Kyuri and Kakarot are but your looking in the wrong place so you should probably leave." Kari growled.

"I am Kari! And he is my brother Goku" she finished.

The man hissed. "what happened to you two!" just then Gohan broke from Bulma's hold and latched onto Goku's leg again calling out. "Daddy!"

Goku turned and tried to pry his son off him. "Gohan get back…" Kari was about to turn around and help when the man began to speak again. "Kakarot Kyuri did you two ever suffer a serious head injury when you two were young?" he asked.

"what?" she asked. "when your were a child did you ever hit your head?" she paused to think. *I don't think I have, have I? Kari wondered and saw Bulma grab Gohan again.

* oh ya yes I have.*

"Ya. So?" she said shifting her weight. *this guy is freaking crazy.* she thought. "I mean I don't remember it very well, but your right about that I did hit my head as kid." she finished rubbing her head. "Goku you did to I think right?" she asked turning to her brother. "ya, I think I did, I remember some of it." he said also rubbing his head.

"I even have a scar were it happened." Kari said turning back to the man. "Oh your fools you forgot!" he snapped. "what!" Goku growled. "what'd we forget!" Kari hissed at him, ready to pounce.

"Kari, Goku." Kari released her breath and turned to master Roshi.

"there's something your grandfather once told me and I think you should both know." he paused and the Kari stared at him so he continued. "a long time ago your grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods, he came across a crater that had been recently made in the ground. When he examined it closely, he found I was a sort of space ship, he found nothing when he looked inside. then he heard the cries of two babies not five feet from the crash site. He found you two and he tried to take care of you both, but you two were wild, and down right uncontrollable. And unusually powerful for babies. You both wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness, then one day there was a terrible accident when you two were running away from him, you both fell into a deep cavern and badly injured your heads. Your grandfather had feared he had lost you both, but some have, mercilessly you two both survived. And from that day on you two were both happy loving children." he finished calmly.

Kari who had inched closer tuning his telling finally spoke. "so I'm, I mean we , me and Goku are from outer space?" she asked astonished. "yes." Roshi nodded. "well that explains a lot of things, and do you think they have a connection with this guy?." Bulma asked placing her hands on her hips.

Kari gasped and spun around, she had forgotten he was even here. "Ok your got my attention, now tell me who you are." Kari said.

"Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today.." he started. "well sometimes people just have to give out free history lesson." she remarked and he hissed at her. "any way," he said glaring at her. " you both were born on the planet Vegeta, you are space fighters, Saiyans warriors.. Just.. Like.. Me" he finished smirking. And Kari felt she had been hit by a truck that could actually hurt her.

*holly cow, is this real?* she asked herself then pinched her arm. She winced. *yep this is the real deal. Crap*

"allow me to introduce my self , I'm Radditz your big brother." Kari and the others gasped in shock and Kari pinched her self harder this time. * yep real*

"wait what?" Krillin said finally awake.

"Kyuri and Kakarot were give specific orders to clear this world of its current inhabitants, and a mission they have both failed miserably." Radditz growled. "Kakarot and Kyuri you two are a disgrace, you both could have taken this pathetic planet easily! Even with this planets big moon." "what." Kari snorted crouching, readying. "were we supposed to blow that up to?" she asked sarcastically. Radditz looked at her in horror. " you fool the moon is what unlocks your full potential!, haven't you at least looked at the full moon once in your life!" he roared at her.

"Ha I don't even know what your talking about!" she retorted, lifting her lip. "Ya me neither." Goku said joining her next to her side. Radditz looked at them his brown eyes wide. "Ah! Kakarot what happened to your tail!" he yelled.

Kari looked at her brother and he shrugged, she uncurled hers and looked back at her older brother. "why do you want to know?" she smarted back.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared louder.

"It was removed, a long time ago. Permanently." Goku responded calmly.

Radditz began to shake with anger. "do you have any idea what you've done?….. Your true power is gone now!" he hissed then glanced at Kari. "well our sister still has hers, at least one of you is smart." Kari scoffed at him.

"Hey listen your not any brother I'd want to have, and by the way I'm Kari and that's my brother Goku! And this is our planet so why don't you leave us alone!" she growled and straightened.

Radditz laughed and walked up to the group, splitting them. "so baby sister wants to be left alone? Huh? Well I think at this point you both far to valuable to us for that, you see our home planet was destroyed a long time ago, along with most of out race, now there is only a handful of us left." he walked in front of them again. "In fact there are only 5 including you two, we were the only ones away from the planet when it exploded."

"Join us." he said eyeing the twins evilly. "Never!" Kari yelled. "I'd rather die than join you!" Goku yelled at him.

"Interesting.." Radditz said glancing between the two.

Kari narrowed her eyes and looked back.

"I could help but notice Kakarot that you mated with one of these earthling, and he has a tail." Radditz said smoothly. "Leave him alone!" Goku growled protectively. "leave him out of this!" Kari hissed.

"I decide that!, well if you two wont join us then I guess the boy will have to take your place." he said. Kari froze. * no freaking way is this creep getting my nephew to fight or go with him anywhere!* she thought angrily, and the blood in her veins started to race with adrenaline.

"come sister join us I can see the fire in your eyes." Radditz said softy as he advanced on them. She was shocked then pushed it back when she felt Goku tense beside her.

He was right infant of them, when Goku throw a punch. But Radditz had fazed away appearing right behind Kari. He gripped her arms in an iron grip. "you love to fight." he whispered before he snapped her left arm and planted a kick to her back. Kari screamed in pain and flew across the sand. She landed on her right arm and struggled to get up as she watched Radditz attack Goku. Goku was soon thrown aside grabbing his ribs and gasping in pain.

Gohan broke away again and ran towards his her twin. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried and fell to his knees by Goku's shoulder.

"Gohan no!" Kari yelled, reaching out her good arm but it was useless. Radditz had yanked the four year old boy up by his shirt and held him like a rag doll.

"Like I said, he will take your places, and if you ever want to see him alive again, I suggest you listen very closely."

Goku struggled and lifted his head up, Kari growled but screwed her mouth shut. It was deathly quit.

The other of the three seemed satisfied. "now I'll give you a day to think about it, but its not like I'm giving you a choice. So when you two join us and you will, these something I want you two to do. To prove that you will mean it. And that will be by you both killing one hundred of these pathetic earthling, and I want them all delivered to this island when your finished, I'll be back by tomorrow for a head count." he said stepping back holding the wailing Gohan.

Kari hissed in pain as she tried to move. *Gotta help him. Dam you Radditz!* she screamed mentally.

"do you under stand? BOTH OF YOU!" he growled. Goku nodded slowly, and Kari hissed. "good do this little job and join us, but fail and I'll see to it that this little brat suffers the most unpleasant end." he said bringing his voice lower.

Kari had crawled closer gritting her teeth, she finally gripped Radditz's boot. He glanced down at her. "Leave Gohan out of this, it's not his fight." she growled. "well I wish I could Kyuri, but I need to give you both a little incentive to do as I asked." he said

"Please just let him go!" she snarled in pain and anger.

"just look at how pathetic you are begging, please sister… show some ..Pride." he murmured and kicked her hand away. Kari grunted and glared at him.

"you both have in tell tomorrow!" Radditz called as he floated into the air taking her nephew with him. Kari raised her good hand weakly. "No."

"No stop!" Kari called, slowly sitting up. Her older brother chuckled darkly at her. "I expect great things from you both so, try not to let me down!" he laughed then disappeared from view.

*Me no owns dragon ball, dragon ball z, or dragon ball gt. So no no sue :3*


	13. Chapter 12

Kari froze, everyone did. The universe crawled to a halt. Time itself stopped. Nothing moved, daring not to breathe. Then recognition hit hard.

*my.. My nephew, I.. I just met him today. And that..that Bastard of a brother took him away! I'm sorry Gohan I wasn't strong enough but we will come for you!* Kari roared mentally and willed herself to her feet. *Goku must feel worse..* she thought as she glanced to see her brother on his knees in the water muttering his son's name. "Goku. We will save your son and!" she wince as she moved her broken arm, while walking over to her twin. "I'm going to give Radditz some sisterly love with my fists!" she growled and placed a hand on his shoulder. He screamed throwing his arms up and smashing them into the water.

"Nimbus!" he roared. "right, Nimbus!" she called to hers and it streaked out of the sky.

"Wait! Kari Goku you cant go after him just yet your both hurt, you Kari more than Goku." Roshi yelled as he blocked her path, and the others blocked Goku.

"I'm perfectly fine, now move out of my way, master Roshi." she said growling, trying to stay respectful.

"I'm sorry I cant let you." he said firmly.

"you cant or you wont?" she hissed, staining to try and remain calm.

"I cant and wont let you two get yourselves killed." he stated.

"Goku stop it wont help Gohan is your hurt and dead!" Bulma yelled as she and Krillin tried to keep him still.

Ranfan walked over to her. "Master Roshi here is right, what use could you be to Gohan if you arm is broken?" she asked. "I can try!" she growled and shoved harder. "NO! you listen here young lady you wont do anything in tell your fixed do you understand!" Ranfan snapped.

Kari sighed, then relaxed slightly. "Fine but do any of you have a plan?" she asked glaring at the water. "Goku stop, Gohan will be ok and that's a promise." Kari said from the corner of her mouth and Goku stopped but was still tense.

"well for starters I have some sensu beans at home, I'll call and tell Yamcha to bring them." Bulma said as she reached for her phone, dialing her boyfriend.

Kari grunted then breathed in slowly to relax. * Gohan will be fine.* she told herself.

"I.. I hope Gohan's alright." Goku whispered and Kari turned and sat next to her brother who was moved onto the porch of the Kame house. "Don't worry, if Radditz wanted to hurt him he would of." she said softly.

An idea suddenly popped into her head. "Wait I got it!, his tail its his weakness! Remember those time when someone grabbed Goku's or my tail. It really hurt and we couldn't move at all." Kari said leaping up, then winced slightly.

Goku looked up at her new hope in his eyes.

"What are you crazy, he's not just going to hand you his tail." Krillin remarked. "I know and that's why we'll need all the help we can get, Bulma do you think Yamcha would help when he gets here?" she asked as she turned to the blue haired woman. "well he better!" she said.

Kari smirked. "good, Krillin will you help to?" she asked turning to her other childhood friend.

"what me I err.." he muttered shocked then master Roshi stepped forwards. "don't worry we'll help." he said raising his staff.

"what? Master.!" Krillin said just as Roshi whacked him with his staff. "No if ands or buts we're going to help them!" Roshi scolded him. "yes master." the monk muttered, rubbing his head.

Kari chucked at her friends nervousness. "great, and if anything happens to us, Bulma could just wish us back with the dragon balls." she said, and watched his mood lighten. "Ya that's right!" he smiled.

"Hey I'll help you guys fight Radditz to!" Ranfan said stepping forwards, her hands on her hips.

Kari smirked at her in a friendly way. "really what will you do take your cloths off and see what happens from there?" she asked light heartedly, remembering the incident during the tournament. The purple haired woman looked away blushing. "well it might work.." she muttered.

Kari laughed. "ya I'd bet he'd be shocked still, and I'd bet he's never even seen a woman install he came here." she ended laughing harder. Ranfan looked away and blushed deeper. Kari stopped as she heard a helicopter nearing. "That's Yamcha." Bulma said.

Yamcha landed and hopped out. "hey guys!" he said waving. Kari nodded and stepped forwards. "did you bring the sensu beans?" she asked. "Ya right here." he said then tossed a little brown bag to her. She caught it in her good hand the looked inside. "Five, great." she said and pulled out two.

She walked over to her brother and crouched in front of him. "here Goku." she whispered holding the small bean up to him.

He smiled slightly, and took the bean, popping it into his mouth.

Kari stood and took her own. She chewed then swallowed. She immediately felt her bone snap and mend back into place. She lifted her arm and throw a couple punches.

"there I'm fixed!" She called and leaped onto her Nimbus.

"What do you say guys you ready?" she asked. Goku leaped onto his nimbus. " we're coming Gohan!" he growled.

"Ya lets do this." Krillin and Yamcha said getting into the helicopter.

"Wait can I still come?" Ranfan asked as she ran over to Kari. The purple haired woman gave her puppy dog eyes and a pouty face. "well, FINE get on." Kari sighed and moved over. The woman seated herself next to her, triumphal

"You'll never succeed." a voice said from above.

"wh?" Kari snapped her heard to look up.

"Ah Piccolo!" she yelped when she saw the green alien man floating above all of them.

"Oh great what else could go wrong today?" Kari asked to no one in particular.

The alien landed. "Well I suppose you could make me angry but I wouldn't advise it." he said. Kari looked at him hard. "no one asked you Piccolo." she stated

"well then you shouldn't have said anything!" he barked.

"hey no one asked for you to show up and if you didn't I wouldn't have said anything!" she barked back.

"grr..!" he growled then composed himself.

"so what do you want Piccolo?" Goku asked.

He glared at her then looked at her brother. "I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor, I followed him here." he stated.

"oh ya what do you know about him?" Kari spoke up from her Nimbus before Goku could.

"I know the only chance we have of winning, is if I go with you." he said to Goku, ignoring her.

Kari widened her eyes in shock. "What!"

"Wh!" Goku gasped.

The alien sighed. "look, we're enemies but listen, he's powerful, which you both know that none of us have the power to stand up to him alone, you'd be dead before the fight even started." he said walking to the shore line.

Kari blinked. "hey wait but we're not going along there will be me, Goku, Yamcha, and Krillin."

"that wont be enough." he said without turning.

"how ever if you team up with me, as repulsing as it sounds, we might have a slime chance of over powering him. Agreed?"

"well fine, lets just go get Gohan back." Kari said

impatiently from her cloud.

They two males ignored her again, and she growled silently

Goku spoke up. "well why should we, how do we know you wont turn on us after?"

The green man chuckled. "you don't. the only reason I'm helping is for my own personal gain. I could careless what happens to the lot of you and your son Goku."

"well aren't you just rainbows and butterflies." Kari muttered and felt Ranfan stiffly a laugh.

Piccolo continued. "besides I plan on taking over the earth."

"Ok!" Kari said loudly. "I get it you don't want to help, but your doing it just to rid of Radditz, so you can try and take over the world, ok whatever we'll worry about that later, right now we have to save a certain little boy with a tail." she floated her Nimbus up about thirty feet and crossed her arms, waiting.

*come on you guys stop this and lets GO!* she yelled mentally.

"well it looks like we're a team." Goku said smirking at Piccolo.

"Don't forget, once this is over, our alliance is over, got it?" piccolo said.

"ya ok." her twin responded, and leaped onto his nimbus.

Goku and Piccolo both floated up next to Kari.

"You ready Piccolo, are you sure you can keep up with the flying nimbus?" she asked smirking.

"ha ya right I'll be embarrassed if you could keep up with me!" he chuckled.

"well we'll see about that." she muttered. "Ready Ranfan, hold on tight." the girl nodded a smile fixed firm on her face.

"Be careful you all!" Bulma yelled from beneath them.

The four blasted off, while Krillin and Yamcha got into their helicopter.

The raced through the clouds, when something popped into Kari's head.

"Hey Piccolo!" she called over the rush of air.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"you're a green alien right?" she asked.

"ya what about it?" he growled.

Kari responded trying to hide the laughter that was threatening to creep into her voice. "well then does that make you a Yoshi?" she asked.

He whipped his head around at her and she busted out laughing along with Ranfan and sped up.

After some time of flying Kari urged her nimbus up to her brother. "hey Goku, if anything really bad happens to Gohan, Chi-Chi I going to kill us then revive us then kill us again, you know that right?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled. "ya you bet."

They continued to fly in silence

The air whipped Kari's black hair back as she thought of what they were heading into.

"hey Kari…" Ranfan whispered, poking her back.

"ya?" she whispered.

"well, that Radditz dude… well he…." the girl behind her trailed off. "what is it?" Kari asked concerned something was bad.

"well… jeez .. Uh.. Well I'm just going to say he was kinda…well.. Hot.." Ranfan muttered shyly.

Kari went still. "well that's weird, but if you think so ok then." she said turning her head slightly to smile at the girl.

"I wont judge you." she grinned. "ok.. I just wonted to tell you." Ranfan said, clearly happy Kari hadn't snapped at her or something.

"We're getting close!" Goku called out to them all. And Kari tensed up ready.

They spotted Radditz. *ha there he is!* she thought. *wait is that a good thing?*

Kari leaped along with Goku, doing several flips before landing. She hit the ground and instantly fell into a fighting stance. Ranfan got off and ran next to her, Piccolo floated down.

"well what a pleasant surprise." Radditz smirked. "you all are extremely foolish!" he growled.

"Ha whatever we'll see about that!" Kari barked.

"for the last time I strongly recommend both join us." he calmly said bringing his fists up.

"like I care what you recommend!" she hissed.

"all right then, I didn't come to kill either of you, but it looks like you left me no choose." he stated, and Goku growled.

"alright I've heard enough." Piccolo said as he took off his cape and hat thingy. "oh ya the weighted cloths duh!" Kari smirked and face palmed herself. She sat down and peeled off her boots, wrist bands, and black under shirt. "there!" Kari said.

"Girl! What are you doing!" Piccolo growled, turning his head away. "who?" Kari looked down and she noticed she was only in her sports bra and orange training pants. "whoops sorry Piccolo." she grinned and reached for her orange training top, slipping it on. "there all better."

Goku stood up, his weighted gear gone as well. "hey Piccolo I didn't know you wore weighted cloths to." he said, and the alien smirked. "what thought you two were the only ones?" he asked then turned his attention back to the Saiyans in front of them.

Radditz chuckled and Kari turned to face him. "do you four really think you can possibly beat me?"

*four?.. Oh ya Ranfan.* she turned her head slightly and looked at the older woman beside her. "you ready for this?"

She whispered and the purple haired female nodded. She then turned her attention back to her older brother.

"You two are a disgrace to all Saiyans now prepare to die!" he roared and Kari sensed his power level rise. She quickly dropping into a defensive crouch along with the others.

Radditz rushed them, then disappeared, reappearing behind them. "shit." Kari cursed before she was elbowed in the back. She used her forward momentum to flip back up. "grr jeez this guy is fast." she muttered to herself.

*got to get his tail, that's the only chance we have!* she thought. *wait maybe if I knock him out, I could probably work with him and make him good, that would be pretty good, maybe.. Besides I'd hate for us to kill him, when Ranfan likes him… dang what I'm I going to do..* she growled, and wrapped her tail around her waist. *I'll worry about it later.*

"Come on lets finish this guy! we'll charge him together" Piccolo growled, and the twins smirked and nodded.

"wait, what have you done with Gohan?" Goku asked.

Radditz chuckled.

Goku growled. "last time were is my son!"

Kari's older brother waved his hand. "he's locked inside my space pod, behind you."

Kari glanced back and saw a huge crater. "oh.."

she jogged over and looked down. sure enough, there was a space pod and she could make out Gohan beating his little fists against the pink glass window. "Don't worry Gohan! we'll get you out of there!" she shouted to him, hoping her heard.

"Why make promises you cant keep?" Radditz asked darkly. the trio growled, and Kari glanced at Ranfan who was now off the side, eyes locked on the muscular Saiyans man in front of all of them.

Kari rolled her eyes and smirked.

"ready you guys?" she asked quietly.

"all right lets do this." Goku growled, angry.

the three crouch, then releasing their battle cries, charged him. Kari throw punch after punch and kick after kick along with the other two beside her, but Radditz was dodging every single attack!

Growling Kari fazed behind him, readying a punch, when the Saiyans, fell forwards and kicked out at her with super speed. the kick clipped her under the jaw and sent her flying backwards.

she landed on her feet and propelled herself back into the fight. Radditz then flew into the sky.

*dang it, we cant land a single punch on him!* she snarled frustrated, leaped up after him, with Goku and Piccolo.

her older brother brought his arms up.

*uh what he doing?* she thought just before Goku and Piccolo were blasted with an reddish energy beam. she used her time and flew at him throwing kicks and punches. he dodged every one. * crap! wait what if I do a fake out? ok I'll try that!* she thought franticly and she barely moved out of the way of a punch.

she aimed a punch for his stomach, which he moved a hand to block. in the same moment Kari fazed behind him and did a round house kick to his head. he dropped, about twenty feet the turned and glared at her, a new fire that wasn't there before. *holly freaking crap…* she thought as he raced up to her.

she didn't have time to blink, much less dodge, as he punched her in the face and gut. she yelped and plummeted down. the ground rushed up to meet her and she slammed down, knocking the air out of her lungs. she grunted and lay stunned as she tried to regain her breath, as she watched her brother and Piccolo rush to attack Radditz again.

she watched as Goku was kicked in the back, thrown onto the ground.

she snarled and slowly stat up, her lungs happily filled with air. " dam it this guy is strong." she hissed, as he started to laugh. "I'm bored already, if that all you got?" he laughed.

Kari growled and got to her feet, as did Goku, she then turned to Piccolo. "Hey Piccolo are you alr.." she stopped when she notice his arm was missing, and blood pooled around his feet.

"I'm fine." he snorted. "but your arm.." she said then trailed off.

'its not as bad as it looks." he said. "ok." she muttered and turned to Radditz.

"I have any attack that might work." Piccolo whispered as the watched Radditz. "really then lets hope it works." Kari whispered back. "I'm out of moves I could use." Goku joined in.

"can you do it with one arm?" Goku asked. the alien man responded. "ya, it just takes me some time to charge it up, do you two think you can hold him off long enough?" he asked.

"well we could try." Kari grinned, " besides we're not dead yet."

"exactly how long Piccolo?" Goku asked. "about five minutes." the other male answered.

"alright if your sure." her twin said, and she nodded to herself.

"alright wish me luck." Kari muttered and charged Radditz.

Goku followed suit.

Radditz smirked and blocked Kari's first punch, and barely dodged Goku's. the twins throw an array of attacks, only to have them blocked or barely dodged.

*dang it!, wait remember five minuets for Piccolo, so it doesn't really matter if we get a hit on him or not.* the thought as she throw a right upper cut, only to have it blocked.

*but it sure would be freaking nice to at least wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face!* she thought angrily and throw punches and kicks faster.

she blinked and Radditz moved, reappearing behind the twins, elbowing them both in the face, then attacked them both with his own kicks and punches.

Kari hit the ground and rolled, narrowly escaping a stomp that was meant for her head, and leaped to the side.

Goku grunted as he was kneed from behind, and Kari caught him as he started to fall. "Come on Goku, just a little bit longer, we got this." she whispered to her sibling.

"ya I know." he muttered then floated out of her arms and they both rushed their evil older sibling again.

as they flew at their enemy, Kari yelled to Goku. "Goku hold him off for just a second I'm going to hit him with the kamehameha!" he nodded, and Kari peeled away just as he hit Radditz head on.

she got her hands in position. "Kam." Goku was punched to the ground but bounced back. "eham." Kari tensed feeling the ball of energy form, and hearing Piccolo grunt as he gathered his energy. "Goku move know! HA!" she screamed jutting her arms forwards, as she released her jade green energy blast, hoping that Goku heard her and moved.

it hit, or at least she hopped it did as it caused dust to billow up into the sky. she waited tensely the seconds crawled by.

debris rained down, and Kari saw Goku not to far off floating and waiting as well.

the dust cleared away, and Kari's heart sank. Radditz was still standing, shaking badly, but standing. "really?" she groaned. "he canceled it out."

"Piccolo better hurry." Goku said shocked as well.

"Ha take this sister!" Radditz yelled and throw his arm up to her unleashing a glowing red energy beam, that rocketed towards her.

"AH!" she screamed as searing pain erupted all over her body, as the beam engulfed her. she dully felt the wind

whip her cloths as she fell, her nerves temporarily fried.

"Kari!" She heard Goku say from some where far off.

she hit the ground and her head whiplashes back cracking her skull against the dirt.

she hissed in pain and opened her eyes to see a blurry orange dot racing to her, just as her older brother fazed in front of her, reaching down, gripping her shirt.

he froze and dropped her back onto the ground, looking over to Piccolo. Kari groaned and saw she brother stalk up next to her, and behind Radditz.

he put his finger to his lips, and she nodded slightly, then looked to Piccolo.

He was tense, blue lightning crackled around him and the yellow ball at his finger tips.

He roared. "special beam cannon!" then throw the ball at Radditz. the beam spiraled and it came and light exploded everywhere, blinding everyone.

Kari shielded her eyes, the light faded and dust littered the air. Kari heard the others coughing, and hoped that Radditz was gone.

the smoke cleared and Kari nearly screamed, in front of her still was her older brother, with a wicked burn on his shoulder, but nothing more.

*Piccolo.. he .. missed… but…* she tried to think but her mind locked up.

"well that was a nice little trick, you managed to pierce my armor." the Saiyans man chuckled.

"well I have a little trick to." he growled and raised his arm, as he began to collect his energy.

she blinked and her mind raced again as Radditz made to charge Piccolo.

"AAHHHHH!" he screamed just as Kari reacted faster than Goku, and grabbed Radditz's tail. "OWWWW!" he yelled then fell to his knees.

"ha-ha I got you tail." she giggled, as new strength flowed into her limbs at the slight upper hand.

he gasped at her, but didn't move.

"It hurts when someone squeezes it, like this! I know!" she growled and squeezed his tail harder.

he yelled in pain and gripped the ground, leaving clawed imprints in the dirt.

"Piccolo do you think you can do that attack again?" she yelled asking him.

"yes, only one more time though!" he called back. "just hold him still."

"Kyuri! you aren't really going through with this I'm your brother!" he choked out. Kari grunted then heard a sharp intake of breath. she turned and saw Ranfan, her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in terror. Kari narrowed her eyes at the other woman. *how can she like this thing?* she growled. *but hey didn't think Bulma and Yamcha would hit it off either.* she added as an after thought.

"You said you'd kill all the people of the earth!" she snapped at him. "I was.. erg bluffing, I'd do or say anything to get you to join our side." he gasped.

"don't listen to him Kari!" she heard Piccolo yell. "Goku here, I have to do something real quick." she handed her twin brother, Radditz's tail and ran over to Ranfan.

"Ranfan, do you have an empty capsule?" she asked the glaring woman. "please I have an idea, and it just might work." Kari pressed, and the purple haired girl sighed and fished out a capsule tossing it to her.

Kari caught it and winked at her. "thanks." she said and turned just as she saw Goku release their older brother's tail.

time froze again, for the second time that day. as Kari screamed. "Goku no!" just as Radditz leaped up and clocked Goku in the face.

time speed up and Goku flew across the ground. he landed hard and Kari make to go for him, but Radditz beat her. he stomped a foot on her twin's check, causing him to scream in agony.

Kari winced as Goku's cries echoed of the mountains around them.

"your such a disappointment brother now die!" he screamed and raised his hand again, but froze as he seemed to read the thing on his ear.

Kari sensed the energy. "its that… that Gohan?" she wondered in awe at the huge energy level.

Just then the space pod in the crater exploded and Gohan leaped up and out.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!" he screamed at shot towards his uncle, tears streaming down his face.

Radditz didn't move, he was shocked still. and Gohan rammed into his chest plate, splintering the armor and causing Radditz to fall back in pain.

he staggered. "what the?" he gasped in pain, and Gohan fell to the ground.

"why you!" he roared and picked the kid up then kneed him in the stomach, sending him flying away.

Kari and her brother both yelled at the same time. "GOHAN!"

Radditz smirked then walked over to the unconscious boy. "Good job nephew, you are the first Saiyans to ever damage my armor, and for that you with be given a death worthy of a Saiyans." a crackling ball of energy formed in his hands and he prepared to toss it at Gohan.

Kari froze, fear for her nephew immobilized her. then suddenly, Goku appeared behind his brother, and wrapped his arms under his. "Piccolo ready your attack!" he screamed as he held the thrashing Radditz.

"alright hold on!" Piccolo yelled back.

"No Goku, you'll die!" Kari screamed as she raced across the field for her brother.

she was within ten yards when Piccolo fired. "Special Beam Cannon!" the yellow beam blaze towards the two struggling males.

Radditz screamed and Goku smiled and Kari screamed for her brother.

the two fell into a bloody heap, and Kari rushed to her twin brother's side. "Goku are you ok, agh what I'm I saying, look I still have three sensu beans left, here I'll get you one.." she stopped when he touched her arm.

"No it's fine.. *cough* I can just get wished. *cough* back with the dragon ball. *cough*

"are…you….sure… about this… Goku?" she asked trying to restrain her tears that threatened to spill. he nodded then coughed, blood splattering her torn orange training top.

He smiled, turned his head and smiled at his son. "Grow strong Gohan, grow strong my son." he muttered before closing his eyes and going still.

Kari screamed and raked her fingers though her hair before smashing her fists onto the bloodied ground. she sniffed as a tear ran down her nose and fell upon her brother's still smiling face.

she stiffened as she heard Radditz cough beside her. "that fool… he… fool…" he growled and coughed more.

her idea from earlier came back to her and she fingered the sensu bean she was going to give to Goku. with her other hand she fished out the empty capsule.

Kari shifted around to were she was staring at her other brother.

"Radditz you are the fool." she muttered.

"NO." he hissed. "and the thing you said about the dragon balls, well you see my companions heard it, they heard everything, and they will be here in a year. and the best thing is.. the are 10x stronger than I am." he started to laugh, but ended up choking. "what… no…dam it!" Roaring in outrage of all the things that have happened she punching him in the face, knocking him out ,took his thing of his ear, shoved the sensu bean down his throat, and then click the empty capsule throwing it at him.

within seconds Radditz was gone, and in his place a gently rolling capsule.

"Kari what are you doing!" Piccolo yelled, but she ignored him, and grabbed the capsule firmly in her hand then marched over to Ranfan.

"Be happy I did this. here I want you to take this to Bulma, have her build a cage or something that can contain him, and make him friendly, even if you use one of the dragon's wishes." she said trying to smile as she lightly placed the small object into her friend's small hands. she then turned as she heard the wings of Bulma's helicopter as it landed.

"Piccolo did you hear what Radditz said, about his companions?" Kari asked. "yes, and we better start training. I'm taking the boy, I see potential in him." he stated as he lifted the boy up and hosted him under his arm.

"what!.. then I'll train him with you, and you could train me." Kari said then turned and called for her nimbus. the yellow cloud zipped out of the sky the stopped waiting.

"what no!" Piccolo growled, as Bulma and the others came running up.

"yes Piccolo! you will." Kari smirked back at him.

"Ah what happened!" Bulma yelled. Kari turned to her. "Goku's died, but you can wish him back with the dragon ball, I'll leave the rest up to Ranfan to tell, I cant right know." she said, as a small tear pricked the corner of her eye.

"I'm going with Gohan to train with Piccolo, we have a year before more Saiyans come to Earth and their 10x stronger than Radditz." she said as she stepped onto her waiting nimbus.

Bulma looked around. "wait where is Radditz?" she asked, tears rolling down her face as she know Goku was dead. the others behind her were silence

"ask Ranfan, and Bulma we'll need you to collect all seven dragon ball, here." Kari smiled lightly as she pulled her three star ball off, the took off Gohan's hat that held the four star ball, and tossed them to the Yamcha.

He caught them and nodded, a determined look on his face.

"we have to find the dragon balls Bulma then we can bring Goku back." he said as he let her cry on his shoulder.

she sniffed and nodded. "ok, but who will tell Chi-Chi that Goku is …will…gone, and that your taking her son to train in the wild for a year?" she asked as she wiped her nose.

Kari looked down, and shrugged. "it wont be me, good bye Bulma, Ranfan, Krillin Yamcha, Mater Roshi see you all next year, train hard!" she called then made her Nimbus float up to Piccolo, who was all ready up in the clouds.

"grr.. I don't see why your coming." he snorted and Kari smirked.

"He's my nephew, and I need to train, just as he does, and I can teach him something to." she remarked.

he growled and blasted off.

Kari's mouth twitched. "this is going to be a really long year." she muttered then took off after him, leaving a faint yellow cloud trail as she caught up to him.

(*/ so what do you all think. Radditz lives?! holly what?! jk tell me what you think. I love it when you all review my chapters it makes me think and want to add and change thing to make it interesting. :3/*)


	14. Chapter 13

They flew for some time, and Kari really started to think about everything that had happened.

* first I meet my nephew, that I didn't even know I had, second my strange brother Radditz comes to visit. Third he wanted us to join him, in doing whatever, fourth he steals Gohan, and Piccolo shows up. We go after Radditz together. Fifth we fight Radditz, and get out butts handed to us, then piccolo kills Goku, not intentionally I hope, and now I'm going to train for a year, to beat more dummies like Radditz, oh yippee, oh ya also gave Ranfan and Bulma as deadly gift to tame, aren't I an awesome friend.*

She thought gloomily as she sat criss crossed, on her speeding little nimbus.

"so Piccolo, what do you think of these stronger fighter that are coming to Earth?" Kari called out to him.

He grunted before replying. "I know that if we train hard enough, then we will beat them." Kari frowned, keeping silently as they flew.

Kari rubbed her chest, missing the familiar round bulge that was the three star ball. She hit an object inside her training gi. " oh ya I forgot about this." she muttered as she pulled out Radditz's ear thing.

"Hey Piccolo, I have another question!" she yelled up to him. He sighed. "what!" "well what do you think this is?" she asked holding the piece in one hand.

"it's probably a scouter of some sort." he muttered.

"ok thanks.."

"so this scouter thing, maybe I should have given it to Bulma, so she could study it, ya I think I'll do that in a couple of days of so." she said to herself, before safely tucking it back in her shirt.

They finally came to a vast stretch of land that went on for miles in all directions, with not a single house in sight.

Piccolo landed with Gohan still under his only arm, and Kari leaped off the nimbus spinning side ways as she fell.

She landed on her toes and glanced around. "well it's a nice little spot, looks good to me." she stated. He didn't look at her and dropped Gohan into the water. "Hey what are you doing!" she yelped and made a move to grab Gohan out of the water. Piccolo spun around, and with lighting speed, fast even for a one armed alien, shoved her back. "He's unconscious I'm waking him up!" he growled as Kari fell back onto her rear.

She snarled at him, just as Gohan bolted up right spitting and sputtering. "we..weres my daddy?" he asked in a scared little voice. Kari rubbed the back of her head. "crap how do I explain this?" she said aloud.

"allow me." Piccolo grunted and turned to her nephew. "look kid, your dad is dead, so now I'm going to train you, along with your.. Aunt got it?" he said crossing his arms.

Gohan stared at him for a moment, then busted out crying.

"wha! My daddy!" he screamed and Kari's ears twitched.

"Shut up!" Piccolo roared at him, only causing him to cry louder. "hey nanny that's not how you work with kids!" Kari snapped as she got up, dusting herself off. "so back off you crazy green grandma slug, and watch how its done." she muttered

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" he turned, now roaring at her. "really I don't think you need me to repeat myself. I'm pretty sure you heard me just fine." she said as she shoved him with her shoulder and knelt down in front of her four and a half year old nephew. Piccolo bellowed and stomped over to a near by rock, which was about six feet away from them.

"Hey Gohan look at me.." she cooed to him, and he did as she asked, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I know your hurting, over your dad, so am I, but now more bad men are coming, and don't worry your dad will be back in at least a year." she said pausing to reassure him before continuing. " and the bad men are going to be super strong, so now we have to train extra hard, do you think you can do that?" she asked playfully swatting at his nose with her tail.

He sniffed and giggled, before nodding. " ya. Ok I will." "atta boy." she said as she stood ruffling his hair.

They froze when the heard screaming coming from Piccolo. The two turned and saw a very red Piccolo. The two glanced at each other. "do you think he's mad at me for calling him a grandma?" Kari whispered as they both watched. He gave a finally yell and another arm shot out, from his wound.

"holly jeez he's like a star fish!" Kari said as she stared in awe. "I wonder if I can do that, probably not."

"There." the alien muttered and flexed his arm. "not that, that's done, we can start training."

He walked over to them, glared daggers at Kari then with a swift movement, had Gohan my the hair, one second and the next her nephew was flying through the air to a near by mountain.

"WHAT THE HELL PICCOLO!" Kari screeched and leaped to try and save her brother's son. Before she could do anything else, she felt Piccolo grip her tail, and she fell down withering in pain, just as Gohan smashed into the rocks.

"dam you Piccolo!" Kari hissed, straining to turn her head up to him.

He smirked. "you wanted training, well we'll start by strengthening your tail." he growled, as he released her.

She slumped against the ground in relief

"well dirt." she muttered, her face pressed into the ground, waiting for her energy to come back. "looks like you and me are going to become the best of friends, since I'll be seeing you more often than not."

Kari pushed herself up and glared at the green man beside her, then started walking off towards her nephew.

"Oh hey!" she paused and called over her shoulder. "do you think you can teach me to fly?" she asked.

"I haven't learned how to yet, but Goku has. So do you think you could teach me, and Gohan to?" she added.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "yes, fine." Kari grinned. "awesome!" then raced towards the boy.

She reached the carbon copy of Goku, and tugged him up by the collar of his shirt. "Come on little guy, we still have lots to do." she murmured as she righted him on his feet. He rubbed his head, then whimpered. "I want my mommy."

Kari paused then kneeled down in front of him. "Look, Gohan, if your mother know you were training to save the world, do you think she'd let you?" she asked, seriously.

Gohan looked down. "No, she'd want me to stay home and study." he said, glancing back up to her. " Ya so you see, and besides this is way more fun than studying all day." she smiled and stood up, then walked back to Piccolo, with Gohan trailing nervously.

They both stopped in front of him. "All right, boy take of that coat, its time to train." he growled, and Gohan did so. "but.. Why do I have to train with you." Gohan asked Piccolo. "Because. They others are going to take to long to find the dragon balls, and besides you both have to lean fast." he snapped.

And Gohan stepped back in fear. Kari unwrapped her tail and pushed Gohan back into the spot he had moved from.

"You cant be afraid Gohan, and I'm going to train you as well, so that means I'll be a little harder on you. But don't worry, I'll be train along with you as well." she said rewrapping her tail around her waist.

He hung his head and nodded. "ok mister Piccolo, I'm ready, what happens now, what do we do first?" he asked shakily. Piccolo chuckled. "we wont do anything, you first have to learn to survive on your own. Be yourself."

"Oh Piccolo he's only four." Kari muttered to him.

"and, weren't you out on your own from when you were born?" he growled back. Kari sighed and rolled her eyes.

"ok you have a point, but for how long?" she asked, crossing her arms. He turned to Gohan. "if you can survive for six months, on your own" he added the on your own part glaring at Kari, who shrugged her shoulder. "then I'll train you how to fight." he ended staring at her nephew.

Gohan looked shocked for a minute. "you want me stay out here all by myself, I cant do that!" he cried out, glancing around him, in tell his eyes landed on Kari.

" Please auntie, I cant." he pleaded.

Kari sighed, but stayed still, and spoke. " Gohan you can, don't say you cant. Eliminate that word from your vocabulary, it doesn't exist anymore, understand? I know it will be hard to be alone, believe me, ok. But sometimes you have to do things you aren't comfortable with. And you just have to push through it ok?" she asked inclining her head slightly to the left. He stared at her, slowly nodding, though tears still rolled off his face. "and Gohan." she called to him . He lifted his head and looked at her. "I have no idea where all those words just came from." she ended laughing.

He giggled, and Kari beamed. *well at least I made him laugh." she thought, before Piccolo spoke.

"well, looks like I have to begin Kari's training. And don't worry kid, you already have everything you need to survive." he finished then flew up into the sky some.

"you have five minuets to say your good byes in tell you meet again. Got it?" he snapped from above, his question directed at Kari.

"Jeez one second he's muttering, and the next he's snapping your head off." she said from the corner of her mouth. And she heard Gohan giggle slightly.

"Yes! Mister grumpy!" she shouted cupping her hands around her mouth, then quickly turned so she didn't have to receive his murderess glare.

"Ok Gohan, be safe. Ok? Your dad will be back soon, and good luck." she whispered into his hair as she hugged him.

He sniffed and clung to her, making Kari pry him off. "Good bye auntie. " he muttered sadly, as she stood and stepped back. "Don't be sad Gohan, think of it as…a.. adventure!" she smiled then called her nimbus.

They both watched as the little cloud zipped over the mountain dotted green landscape. The nimbus came to a halt beside her, and she leaped on.

"Bye! Be safe, or at least try, because if you get hurt your mom will kill me!" she called as she and the yellow cloud floated up to Piccolo.

Kari watched her nephew get smaller as she rose. She stopped near Piccolo. "Come on, we have training to do." he grunted then blasted off. "ya ya ok , come on Nimbus!" she willed her loyal little cloud as they took off after him.

They flew over the clouds, and Kari began to think.

*oh. I feel guilty for leaving Gohan behind. But maybe its for the better good.

I wonder how Goku's doing. Probably training in the other world or something, well then I just have to get stronger. I also wonder how Ranfan and Bulma are doing, they probably have the boys getting the dragon balls. While they make something to make Radditz friendlier or something.*

"we're here flew down" Piccolo grunted interrupting her train of thought.

"huh? Ok." she nodded then leaped of her cloud. She hugged her knees and spun before she landed on her feet.

"Ok so what are we doing first?" she asked, fluffing her collar to release some trapped heat.

She barely had time to sense him, in tell he was right beside her his leg up to kick her head.

she ducked down just in time, she even felt the breeze of it as it flew past her head. "I guess we start now then." she grunted as she blocked a punch aimed for her stomach.

He throw his other fist at her and knocked it aside before she lunged at him. She fazed away, kicking his side.

He faltered slightly, then, before she could react, he blasted her in the face.

She yelped and was sent backwards. She grunted and throw her arms out, catching herself and flipping up.

She rubbed her face were she felt a small trickle of blood slide down her cheek. "well looks like we have first blood, oh well." she whispered into the air. The two spared tell the sun went down.

Kari dodged Piccolo's punch, and throw her own, which connected to his jaw. He stumbled and charged her again. She ducked she jabbed her elbow out, clipping his side. He grunted then smashed his knee into the side of her head.

She grunted in shock then was propelled backwards, for more than the first time during their training.

Kari propped herself up on her elbow, and glanced at her sparing partner. "Hey don't you think we should check on Gohan?" she asked. He blinked slowly at her then crossed his arms and walked away. "No, and get some sleep, you have more training tomorrow." he called without looking at her as he flew up, and sat down on one of the many mountains that dotted the area.

Kari blinked. "what a butt, well I will go see how he's managing." she muttered to herself as she lifted her bruised and aching body to it's feet.

*holly I'm going to be more sore in the morning.* she thought.

"Nimbus!" she whispered, hoping Piccolo's sensitive ears wouldn't hear her. She watched the cloud as it zoomed from the sky and stopped near her.

"good nimbus." she whispered petting it's fluff as she sat down on it. "now, quietly, lets go see Gohan." she whispered as the little cloud silently blasted off.

Kari's stomach rumbled as she flew. "dang I haven't eaten in a long time." she muttered placing a hand over her belly, as she recalled her only meal that day, being breakfast.

"gotta find something to eat." she said, and looked over the edge to try and glimpse something she could eat.

"hey nimbus there please." she said and pointed to a luster of trees.

The cloud obeyed and took her down.

They hovered under several different fruit trees, and Kari reached up, grabbing fruit of the various trees and piled them in her lap.

"ok I think I have enough, come on still have to check up on Gohan." she said and they took off again.

She chose several different fruits and shoved them into her mouth. "wow that's good." she muttered around her full mouth as juice tripped down her chin.

" I wonder if Piccolo will be hungry, I know Gohan will." she said aloud as she divided the rest of the fruit, stuffing Piccolo's share it the pouch in her orange training shirt. And leaving Gohan's share out in her lap

The cloud and girl flew in tell Kari spotted a little figure curled up on one of the mountain pillars. She and the nimbus stopped some feet above it.

"Ya that's Gohan, ok he's asleep, that's good." she whispered and she dropped off the cloud, and landed silently on her toes, grabbing the fruit as she went.

She straightened and watched her nephew sleep, snoring quietly.

She chuckled softly. "Goku snores just like that to." she whispered then placed two apples down near him. "I know it isn't much, but it will help, you have to learn to live alone for a little while though remember?.." she said softly then backed away and jumped up to her nimbus. "Come on lets get back to mister grumpy pants before he notices I'm missing." she said grinning and blasted off back to Piccolo.

She landed. *ya landed like a ninja!* She thought then lay out on the ground to sleep. She placed her hands behind her head and gazed up at the stars. *well I hope everyone's ok.* she thought before she eye lids slid closed.

Kari and Piccolo spared and train for several weeks a month, and Kari eventually learned how to fly. Piccolo never learned about her leaving that first night to help Gohan. And now as she sat panting after a hard training she began to think again.

*I haven't seen everyone in a month. I..* she thoughts were interrupted as she sensed several low energies coming towards them.

She sat up and glanced up at the sky.

A helicopter appeared out from the distance small at first then grow larger as it came closer.

"hey that's Bulma chopper!" Kari yelped happily and leaped to her feet, as she recognized the machine.

She heard Piccolo mutter something but she ignore him and raced over to the landing helicopter.

Kari waited for the blades to stop spinning, and watched the doors open up.

Bulma stepped out first, wearing a v-cut dark purple t-shirt, and ripped blue jeans. "Kari!" she screeched and flung herself at the young Saiyan. Kari caught her easily, surprise, she usually always steps back when Bulma throw herself at her like that. The blue haired girl hugged her tight then released her and stepped back.

"we finally found you!" she cried out in her shrill voice, then Ranfan got out of the chopper.

She wore a short lime green tank that showed her stomach and bright yellow short shorts, a small capsule bag clipped to her belt.

Kari looked at her, her eyebrow raise. "well, Ranfan who's the special guy, I mean I've never seen you dress like that before." he said then hugger her friend briefly.

The purple haired woman blushed then gestured for Bulma to speak.

"ok. Kari, we invented a way to keep Radditz under control. Though he's not even close to friendly. But we made these Ki cuffs that get clipped to your hand and control your energy."

"wow!, hey do you think we could spar with him?" Kari asked excited.

"Sure, Ranfan just needs to get him out." she giggle as she leaned towards Kari. "that capsule you used is still the same one we have to use to get him to go any where, and he hates it, along with the cuffs." she whispered trying not to laugh to hard.

Kari grinned broadly, and Ranfan plucked out one of her capsules and tossed it aside after clicking the top.

A loud bang and smoke, filled the air then quickly faded away, revealing a very pissed off Radditz.

He still wore the same armor they had fought in, along with glowing green bracelet like things that encircled his large wrists.

He snarled, and glanced around. "Hey big brother, long time no see right?" she asked calling his attention to her.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her. "well hello Kyuri." he sneered and stepped towards the three women.

"also right now we have his energy low so it matches a average human's power level." Bulma added.

"ok.. Well how are you Radditz? How's the Earth life?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I've been amazing." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"good." Kari grinned leaped in front of him. "so you wanna spar?" she asked, shoving him back lightly. "or can you not handle it?" she asked, smirking, as he stumbled back slightly.

He chuckled darkly and lunged at her and she easily side stepped, doing nothing to attack him back.

She trotted back to the other women. "well on second thought, why don't you Ranfan, you can take him right?" she asked a smile tugging the corner of her mouth, and she narrower her eyes, implying that's she know Ranfan liked the man behind her.

The purple haired girl glared at her, softly then stepped confidently towards her older brother.

He chuckled again. "really?" he snorted then crossed his arms. "you to scared to fight me Kyuri?" he mocked ignoring the woman in front of her.

Kari, didn't acknowledge him, and she saw the tips of Ranfan's ears redden in anger, much like Bulma's did when she was mad, and she half smiled.

"nope I'm not but you will be, not scared, just majorly shocked." Kari called out to him crossing her arms.

He snorted and looked down his nose at Ranfan. They were at a stand still. "well girl do something!" Radditz snapped and Ranfan lunged at him, her arms outstretched.

As Bulma and Kari watched the pretty evened match, since one of them had their power level forced lower, Piccolo appeared at the two's side

"this is a waste of time, Kari your supposed to be training." he snapped at her, causing Bulma to screech in surprise, and Kari to flinch from Bulma's scream.

"Hold on I'm watching this." she said waving a hand, without looking at him. Piccolo snarled and flew away, then sat under a rock to meditate.

"Kami, he scared me." Bulma whispered as she caught her breath, and Kari giggled at her.

Radditz seemed to have the upper hand, and Kari could tell it was making Ranfan frustrated.

Ranfan dove for him and he back handed her away. She flew back a few feet and sat up, her hair falling messily into her face.

"oh she's about to do it." Kari snickered, knowing full what was about to happen. "what's going to happen?" Bulma asked confused. "you'll see." she said as she tried to suppressing a laugh.

Ranfan slowly got to her feet and kicked her shoes off, then peeled off her socks. Radditz snorted. "woman, that wont help you win." he said rolling his dark brown eyes.

Ranfan ignored him and then tugged her bright green top off. A choking sound came from Radditz as he was just about to speak, and Kari glanced at his face , and nearly died from holding in her laughs.

His eyes budged out of his head, and he stood completely still, his tail even lay unmoving on the ground.

Ranfan continued and pulled her shorts off, then walked over to him, swaying her hips as she walked.

"what is she doing?" Bulma whispered. Kari grinned. "well this is one of her attacks, you see if her opponent is to strong, then she shocks them by doing well, what she's doing, just watch, she did this at the last world martial arts tournament five years again." Kari whispered back, then the two fell silent .

Ranfan was right in front of Radditz and he squeaked, as he tried to say something. She raised her hand as if to stoke his face then socked him in the jaw, which sent him sprawled backwards on the ground shocked.

"Ha! I won." Ranfan said then pulled her cloths back on.

Kari busted out laugh as she trotted over towards her brother. "so ..*laugh*.. I think she just proved you wrong.*laugh* Radditz." she laughed and grinning in his face as she looked down at him. He blinked several times. "I didn't think an Earthling could do that…" he muttered still dazed. "ya, well that Earthling, and her name is Ranfan, she does marital arts, and don't make her mad, she'll do that to you." Kari whispered to him then helped him up. "o..o..h…" he muttered, and Kari lead him back to the other two women.

Ranfan looked at her, and Kari winked, telling her it was all good, then shoved Radditz towards her. "Know tell each other that was a good fight." she said. He stumbled and turned around. "that wasn't good that was unfair, I have these on!" he growled, finally coming to his sense, and raising his arms up, showing the Ki cuffs. "I'm a Saiyan warrior! For.." Kari glared at him, and he turned back to Ranfan and froze. "uh.. Good… Fight.. You did…well….for an.. Earthling.." he muttered then coughed, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. Ranfan smiled. "ya you were good to." he looked away.

"well we have to go, bye Kari it was nice to see you again" Bulma called laughing as she tugged Ranfan's arm and got her into the plane. The two girls got in but Radditz stayed put and glared at the sky.

"hey Radz you should go to." Kari said and he glanced at her. "why should I?" he asked, cockily.

Kari sighed. "well, you could get to know Ranfan better." she said, and his tail twitched. "Fine, I'll go But only for the food!" he snapped and stomped over to the helicopter.

Kari laughed, then had an idea. She ran after him and hugged him from behind. "bye Radz." she growled playfully, and shoved him.

He looked at her shocked then climbed in, taking the only seat left, next to Ranfan. He seemed uncomfortable and Kari winked at Ranfan, who blushed.

The chopper's blades spun and it rose up. Kari waved as did everyone inside, except for Radditz, who crossed his arms and glared at her. She smiled, then turned and ran back to Piccolo.

"Ok Piccolo, we can train know!" she said happily and dove at him, one arm tucked back, the other extended out. *like superman* she thought. *thanks Bulma, for letting me read all those crazy books* she added as an after thought as she grinned and flew towards him.


	15. Chapter 14

eight months flew past.

During that time, Kari and Piccolo trained hard, becoming utterly exhausted each day. Kari, never saw Gohan, or Bulma, and Ranfan, or Radditz. Though she had a feeling they were all fine, and some more than others.

Kari became stronger, she could now fight for several minutes with someone holding her tail. Sure several minutes wasn't much, it was enough for Kari to escape and counter attack somehow. She could even move faster, run faster and faze faster, and fly better than Piccolo now to.

Kari lay panting on the ground flat on her belly. Piccolo marched over to her clearly winded, and trying to appear though he wasn't.

"Come on, lets go see if the kid is alive or not." he grunted, floating into the air, and flying off. Kari beamed, shouting happily. "Gohan!" and instantly forgot the soreness in her limbs and scrambled to her feet before racing off after him.

She sped through the air, the wind whipping her spiked black hair back. She spotted green against blue and increased her speed. She stopped inches from smashing into her sparing partner, and glanced around, also muttering a brief apology, which he ignored.

She spotted a small figure and immediately know who it was. "Gohan!" she called out happily and dived towards him. He looked up and Kari noticed he wore a tattered orange training suit, much like her worn and ripped one. She smirked and also say his hair had grown wild. He smiled, but then looked scared and pointed to something behind her.

Kari frowned and turned. She yelped when she saw Piccolo, racing towards her. She turned and dive bombed for the ground, knowing he was right on her tail. She twisted so her feet were aimed at the nearing ground, then used the after image affect, causing multiples of her to spawn in a circle around Gohan.

Piccolo landed and glared around at each one, trying to find her. She smirked and fazed behind him, he swung his arm around and Kari ducked, placed her hands against the ground and kicked her legs out in a sweeping motion, knocking his legs out from under him . He fell, then righted himself, and throw a punch. Kari still crouched low, dove to the side, leaped up and landed several blows to his stomach before jumping away.

She landed beside Gohan and scooped him up into a hug, completely dismissing the small fight.

"Gohan I've missed you! And its good to now your alive!" she sighed and placed him down. He laughed. "its nice to see you to auntie." he said scratching his head, like his father. Kari felt a small twinge of sadness at the loss of her twin, but quickly squashed it knowing he was fine.

"Ah Gohan your tail!" she yelped when he turned to see Piccolo. "what happened to it?" she asked.

"I don't know, I woke up the first morning you both left me, and saw it was gone, I don't know how." he said shrugging.

"but that's horrible." Kari whispered. "who would take your tail?"

Piccolo spoke up. "Gohan!" her nephew straightened. "sir?" he asked. "do you think you have what it takes to go on to the next level of training?" the alien asked. Gohan nodded. "fine go, give me everything you've got." he grunted and the wind blew through, lifting his white cape, dramatically, and blowing Kari's hair into her face. Kari rolled her eyes, and shoved her hair back with both hands. "really wind? Really?" she asked her self.

Gohan crouched then leaped at Piccolo and the sparing began.

Gohan charged him, and throw tons of kicks and punches, that sadly never landed on their intended target, Piccolo was dodging them easily.

Kari gritted her teeth. "come on Gohan, you got this." she muttered, then crossed her arms as she continued to watch.

Gohan was suddenly snacked away and landed behind a rock. "Try again!" the alien snapped and her nephew got back to his booted feet and charged again. Gohan punched and kicked when Piccolo fazed behind him and kicked him away, sending he flying again. He hit the ground and rolled, ending up sitting on his rear. "Keep your eye on the enemy!" Piccolo growled and Gohan slowly got up. "but I couldn't see you." he whimpered.

"Jeez Piccolo, your attacking him as though he were yourself or something, here let me help." Kari said as she stepped in. " He'll never get stronger when your always helping him!" the green man snapped and Kari just stuck her tongue out at him, then turned and crouched in front of her nephew.

"Look Gohan, you have to feel the enemy." he looked at her. "well its easier said than done." he sniffed. "ya I know but its easy, really." she laughed and stood up. "so you think you got it?" she asked. "ya I hope so." he muttered and dusted himself off.

"we only have three months in tell the Saiyans arrive on Earth, so in that time you will be either eating, sleeping or sparing with Kari, or I. got it?" Piccolo said, glaring at Kari as she stepped back.

He didn't give Gohan a chance to answer, for he charged him, and they began again.

"Ha your getting good Gohan." Kari said as she dodged one of his punches. "its only been a month, I cant be that good.." he said as he throw a kick to her head, which she easily blocked and knocked aside. "well, you are but the only thing that you need to work on is learning to dodge." she smirked and tossed a light punch out, and caught him in the chin. He spiraled back, before stopping himself. "like that, that one was a light one." Kari smiled and she floated down next to him.

He looked angry. "ya but I still got hit!" he growled and clenched his fists. "hey its ok, it will come to you one day." she said smiling. "but what if it doesn't?" he asked softly. She floated down and he followed her, as she walked to were Piccolo was waiting for his turn to spar with Gohan. "it will." Kari promised then sat down and reached for an apple that lay on the ground, in the pile she had collected earlier. Gohan sat opposite of her and grabbed an apple as well. As Kari munched on her fruit she glanced at Piccolo, who sat still, glaring at their surroundings. "Hey Piccolo, how come you never eat?" she asked. He grunted. "I only need to drink water to survive." Kari blinked, before replying. "oh wow that's weird, so you've never eaten anything? Aren't you curious for what food might taste like?" she asked. He sighed. "no." Gohan chimed in. "why not?" Piccolo turned and snapped at them. "Because I don't want to!" before leaping up into the air and turning to Gohan. "come on it's my turn to train you." Gohan wiped his face and throw his apple aside, and leaped up grinning.

Kari finished her own apple and kicked her legs out, leaning on back on her hands and watched the two attack each other. *this is going to be a while.* she thought. Then got to think. * I wonder when my last shower was, ten months ago, before I went to the reunion? Or when I had a change of cloths. And my training gi is totaled, I'm basically wearing rags now. And Gohan to. How does Piccolo keep his cloth so well conditioned? Hmm maybe I should go into town, and see Bulma, and ask her if I could borrow some money and buy some cloths, and asked her to make Gohan and me some new training outfits. Yep I'm going to do that. Ok* she finished thinking to herself and stood up.

"Piccolo, Gohan!" she shouted up to them. They stopped and looked at her. "What!" Piccolo shouted back, annoyed. "I'm going to see Bulma, and see if she could make Gohan and me some new training cloths, since ours are about to fall off any second!" she called up. She heard him grunt, and know her training was going to be extra hard this evening. then she heard Gohan cheer before Piccolo snapped at him to shut it. "fine!" he yelled down then attacked Gohan, and then they were back to fighting.

Kari smiled, floated up. "take care I'll be back in a little while!" she called out waving, then turned and blasted off.

Kari flew silently and watched the landscape, fly and change underneath her. She flew for sometime before the thick dense forest, gradually gave way to small huts, then villages and then finally the city Bulma lived in: West City.

Kari flew down and landed, knowing that last time she flew over, and landed randomly in the city, people flipped. And when Bulma found out, she wasn't to happy either.

She dusted herself off and cleaned herself the best she could. *how clean can you get, if you haven't had a shower in ten months and are wearing cloth that are stained and need to be washed?* she thought laughing softly. *not that I care, but if I'm going to see Bulma and Ranfan, then I know they'll want me to get washed up." she finished thinking as she trotted into the overly crowed city, Bulma chose to live in.

Kari was instantly hit with a numerous smells and noises. Hover vehicles flew on see through roads above her, people milled around, pushing and shoving, to get to their destination, and shop owners yelled as they tried to get their attention.

Kari sighed and rubbed her temple, wrapping her tail tighter around her waist. "ok I got this." she said out loud preparing herself. "lets do this!" she beamed and mingled into the crowd.

As she walked she passed many stores and stopped short in front of one that caught her eye. She gazed into the window. She saw several things she liked and thought the Gohan might . Orange fingerless combat gloves that had black insides, for her and a large math book for Gohan. Since he loved to study. "perfect, but I don't have any money." she said placing a hand against the glass pane. Sighing she walked on, her hand sliding off as she went.

"now which way is Bulma's house?" she wondered aloud, turning a corner.

"who's next? Who can take me down for one hundred thousand zeni! Which one of you has the guts?" she heard someone shout and her ears perked up. "really? A hundred thousand? That would be enough!" she thought happily, as she sprinted towards to voice. She ran and came across a large ground of people forming a ring, and in the middle a man stood, in boxing shorts and gloves.

Kari cocked her head sideways, studying the man. "this is it? Ok." she shrugged and pushed forwards.

"come on who will challenge me? Come on step up!" he shouted hitting his gloved knuckles together. "I challenge you!" Kari said as she stopped by the rope that cut off the fighting area, and raised her hand, willingly and smiling.

The people around her erupted into laughter. "what you, little girl?" the boxer asked, trying to contain his laughter. Kari snorted and stepped over the rope. "yep, and I'm not that little." she said. "wait I charge an entrance fee." he said still grinning, his hand raised to stop her from further entering. Kari sighed. "oh.. But I don't have any money." a man stepped forwards, he wore a dark green vest and dark blue jean. "hey I'll pay for her, just to see her lose, it will be interesting." he said snickering as he placed the money into the other man's outstretched hand. Kari looked at the man who paid for her and smiled. "thank you." she beamed and he grunted. "ya what ever." he mumbled, as she turned back to her opponent. "ready?" the kick boxer asked, still a slight smile on his face, as if he couldn't believe she was really going to fight him. *oh well, he's in for a surprise.* she thought as she dropped down and stretched her legs and arms. She stood, her muscles warm, and nodded. "yep I'm ready." *I'll draw this out, I don't want to finish in the blink of an eye, though I could.* she thought as she crouched.

"ladies first." he said, and she smirked. "ok." she stepped forwards, and punched him in the gut. The audience around them gasped as he toppled over. Kari frowned. "is that it? That was a really light punch, and we just started. " she said standing and placing her hands on her hips. She watched him cough as he tried to regain his breath.

He stood slowly and wiped the spit from this side of his mouth with the back of his blue gloved hand, and Kari smiled. "give up?" she asked. She took note of him glancing around first, before he laughed. "ha-ha no way we were just getting started." the crowd started laughing as well. Kari smiled and shrugged. "ok."

She slide into position and focused. "I know your secret. you've studied a little marital arts haven't you?" he asked. Kari nodded. "yep, so are you ready to fight yet?" she asked him. He glared at her as he crouched, then he moved for her. She stepped sideways easily, and raised her knee, before she drove it into his back lightly. He flew forwards and skidded on his bare stomach, before he stopped and stood up wheezing.

"I think you should just give up know, I don't want to hurt you anymore." she said, as he glared at her. "why you.." he hissed. *if he keeps going, I'll just dodge him, play with him for a while…like a cat and a mouse.* she grinned at that idea as she waited patiently for him to do something.

He snarled and charge her, throwing sloppy angry punches. Kari danced away from all his throws , grinning.

*well I have been here awhile, I should probably end this soon, I hope no one bought those thing in that store.* she thought , after about thirty minuets as she easily dodged another punch.

He was growing tired she could see it. "hey. I'm going to finish this is you don't mind." she said slipping between his throws. He panted and he punches grew slightly slower, however the crowd couldn't tell. "sure whatever." he snorted and Kari grinned. "ok."

She spun around faster than he could see, though it was slow to her, and planted her elbow into his jaw, and used her other hand's fist to punch him in the stomach. He flew from her and into the wall that was behind them. He smashed through, and everything went silent.

"I'll take my zeni now." she called out to him, as she picked up the stack that lay be his folded cloths. "thank you." she said and walked through the crowd. They parted out of her way and she smiled, as she walked back to the store.

*Here it is.* she thought as she pushed the door open and enter the air conditioned building. She paused and glanced around. "wow this place has a lot of things." she breathed, then quickly spotted the math book and orange fingerless gloves that lay on a table marked clearance, that she wanted so bad. She trotted over to them, grabbed the items and placed them under her arm. She turned to walk to the check out but spotted a large rack of cloths and paused, glancing down at her training gi. *well I couldn't hurt to look right? I'm only looking that's it* she told herself and walked over to the rack, ad started to leaf through the cloths.

"oh this looks good." she said as she pulled out a red training suit much like her own. But it was a blood red and had yellow outlined tiger stripe, which were filled in black on the sides of the chest and pant legs, and sleeves. And it have a more open chest area, and had sleeve like a thick tank top, because it was made for a man. "I didn't know they sold training outfits." she said fingering the fabric and turning it over. On the back was a shape of a wolf's head, also filled in black, but outlined in white and had a stranger's signature in white also, in the middle "But this one doesn't have master Roshi's signature on the back, and the fabric wouldn't stand a chance against a simple fall to the ground, it'd rip instantly. Much less a ki blast " she said sadly, as she started to put it back. "wait! Bulma!, when she and if she makes Gohan and myself another outfit, I could give her this and ask her to make my outfit just like this on." she said happily and tossed over her shoulder.

"now I need an under shirt. And I'll grab Gohan some sleeping cloths, and shampoo and maybe a few other things." she said as she trotted off to look at the other cloths and items the massive store had to offer.

Kari took about twenty minuets and in the end had several items.

The new training suit she wanted, two black short sleeved under armors(which she'd ask Bulma to improve.), Gohan's math book, the orange gloves, shampoo that smelt like rain, for her nephew, pencils and paper, a case of water (for Piccolo and herself and Gohan.), new sports bras, all of them black. Shampoo and conditioner for herself, that smelled like apples. A orange sash like belt much like the blue one she wore,(also to get improved by Bulma.) to go with her new outfit. Several large packets of dried beef jerky, Some rubber bands for herself and Gohan, who's hair had grown long during their time training. a tiny capsule holder that she could put inside her shirt pocket, and several small capsules.

Kari placed all the things on the desk for the man to check out for her. He looked at her shocked, and she grinned and he shrugged and started ringing up the items.

When he finished and placed them all into bags, she began counting them. "oh, do you need help?" he asked and she smiled up at him. "nope just rechecking and making sure I'm not forgetting anything." she said and stood up. She pulled out a capsule from her bag and clipped the tip, tossing it at the things she bought.

A loud pop and smoke filled the air, and when it cleared the yellow capsule lay alone on the tile floor.

"there, and thanks!" she said reaching down and picking the capsule up, slipping it into her shirt's inside pocket. She hadn't put the capsule holder in yet, but she would.

She thanked him again and raced out of the store, grinning happily, as she sprinted down the busy streets.

"Gotta find Bulma's house. Gotta find Bulma's house." she chanted softly under her breath to the rhythm of her booted foot falls. She rounded many corners and crossed several streets before she stopped. "dang it, ok I'm lost, and this is why I fly." she said releasing a large sigh, and running a hand through her thick hair, leaning against a building.

Time passed as she decided if she should fly or not, when a yellow with a black checkered pattern running along the bottom car pulled up in front of her.

" where do you need to got kid, you've been standing here for about ten minuets so apparently you have to go somewhere right?" the driver asked. He was a large gruff looking man, with a mop of greasy hair, in about his late fifties. *no wonder he called me kid.* she thought, as she straightened.

"yes well I need to get to someone called Bulma Briefs, do you know where she lives?" Kari asked. "ya, I'll get you there, but it's going to cost yah." he grunted and pulled out a cigarette lighting it.

"how much?" she asked. "about twenty zeni." he answered, and took a drag, then let the smoke drift from his mouth. She shrugged, "ok." and started to count out twenty dollars. Apparently she was going to slow, because he barked at her. "hurry up kid, the taxi doesn't wait you know!" she grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head, while she handed the man the money.

He counted out, making sure she wasn't cheating him, then he mumbled. "Get in." Kari quickly opened the door and slid in closing it as she did.

The driver started the engine when someone came running down the street waving their arms, and calling for him to wait.

The taxi driver grumbled and turned to her. "do you know this person?" he asked. Kari shook her head but replied. "no but we should wait for them." he snorted and turned back around and they waited.

The person, a young female, in her earlier twenties, some years older than Kari, slide into the car next the other girl.

"thank you." she breathed as she gasped for breath.

"were are you going?" the drive sighed and turned back to face the now, two passengers.

"I need to get to Fresh water hospital fast, please my sister, she's having a baby." she gasped leaning forwards, gripping the opposite front seat's headrest. "sorry lady, but the other girl was here before you so." he said and turned away from her, dismissively. the young brown haired girl next to Kari looked utterly hopeless and defeated as slowly slumped back into her seat. "but my.." she whispered, and the man grunted. Anger sizzled in Kari's stomach. *how can people be so mean?* she thought a snarl ready to rip from her throat but she forced her voice to stay calm. "hey, take this woman to the hospital please, she needs to get there, more than I need to get to were I'm going, I'll pay for her to." Kari said, and shoved more money into the man's rough face. He grunted and shrugged. "fine." "and make it fast, please." she added as she slide back into her seat.

Kari glanced out of the corner of her eye at the being beside her. She saw tears, had already formed, and were running freely, as the woman choked on her sobs to keep them quiet. She smiled at the older crying girl, and the woman smiled back, watered eyed.

They speed as fast as they were allowed through the busy roads.

The woman fidgeted every now and then, and fingered her pearl necklace, recklessly, and nervously. Kari smirked, then grinned when the large hospital came into view.

"look you're here." she said pointing a finger at the building. The woman, smiled softly, though still puffy eyed as they slowed, and stopped in front of her destination. The woman leaped out, before the cab had fully stopped and stumbled, her curly brown hair flapping in the air. Kari reached out and caught her arm, stopping her fall to the ground, and the woman righted herself.

Kari smiled, from her seat in the car, out to the woman on the curb. "I hope you're here on time, I'd hate for you to be late." she said. "thank you." the older girl breathed and bent in to hug her. Kari hugged her back.

"here I want you to have this, please take it, good bye now." she said, dropping something on the seat and then sprinted off, disappearing through the metallic sliding doors of the hospital.

Kari blink, then the driver grumbled. "alright now I've got you to deliverer. Buckle up kid." she did just that, then reached for what the woman had given her.

It was a small pendent attached to a thin silver chain. The pendant was the shape of a crescent moon, Kari smiled and wrapped the necklace around her wrist several times and then tucked it under her blue weighted torn cuff, on her left hand. She turned and looked out the window of the passing city and sighed. * I sure don't think I could live here, well maybe I could, but at the very edge, no where near the middle. how can Bulma stand it?* she thought .

"you're here." her driver grunted and she turned. There lay outside her window, the capsule corp. building. Kari smiled and quickly opened the door, leaping out. She gazed at the large dome shaped yellow building and grinned. She turned to thank the cab driver but he had already speed away, leaving a small cloud of smoke where he had been moments before.

"oh..well ok." she said, dropping her hand. She then spun an her heel and walked right up to the door. She paused hesitantly, then tapped the back of two knuckles against the pale purple door.

She sucking in a breath and held it, waiting. After a few moments the door slid open and one of capsule corps. Many robots answered her. "hello. How. may. I. help. You." it asked. "is Bulma, Ranfan, or her parents here?" she asked letting her held breath slip away slowly.

"yes. Right. this. Way." the grey maid bot responded and lead her into the house.

Kari entered and closed the door behind her with her tail, and continued after the bot, rewrapping her furry limb. she glanced around at all the things in the massive house. She had forgot how this place looked, since she had been away for five years.

The robot lead her into the large living room, where Kari spotted Ranfan, Radditz, Yamcha, Puar and Bulma all sitting around either watching the TV, playing a board game, or tinkering with robotics, or just sitting there. Kari smiled, the bot beside her said nothing and left, leaving her alone in the door way. Kari smirked. *lets see how long it takes for them to notice me.* she thought as she leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest.

She unwrapped her tail and let it fall, and flick occasionally from side to side. After ten minuets, and they still didn't notice her, Kari turned around and walked out then down the hall to the opposite entrance to the living room. *ok I got an idea.* she thought smiling and slid into a crouched walk. She peeked around the doorframe and saw everyone was still the same. She smirked and darted behind one of the couches, that Yamcha and Bulma were sitting along with Ranfan. She snickered at what she was about to do and silently shifted her weight and placed her hands under the couch. Gripping the wood, for a good hold, she flashed a toothy grin to herself. Kari sucked in a deep breath through her nose then leaped to her feet, flipping the couch and letting loose a blood curdling snarl baring her fangs for extra measure. The room erupted into screams, shouts and yelps.

Kari saw the faces of her friends and fell backwards clutching her stomach, as she busted out laughing, tears streaming down her face. She barely hear Ranfan snap at her but rolled out of the way, of a lamp Bulma throw.

She leaped to her feet, and grinned at everyone. "hey guys." she waved at each one. When she got to Ranfan and Bulma, they were glaring, but it quickly faded and they tackled her to the ground in hugs.

"wow its been awhile, how are you? Where's Gohan?, why are you here?" the questions soon flooded Kari and she held her hands up. "whoa one at a time please." she said grinning. "ok first question." she said.

"how is Gohan!" Bulma said, clearly wonting the news. Kari smiled broadly while answering. "he's great, he's improved so much. Though he misses everyone, especially his mother and father." she ended frowning, as did everyone else. "well that's good." Puar chirped brightening the mood. "ya it is, next question." Kari said. "why are you here? Shouldn't you be training for the upcoming arrival of the Saiyans?" Yamcha asked wrapping a protective arm around Bulma.

"well, if you cant see, I'll be needing a new training uniform, as will Gohan. and I bought some things for myself, Piccolo and my nephew. We still have like two months before the Saiyans arrive. Also shouldn't you be training Yamcha?" she stated then asked faking a suspicious look.

Yamcha screwed his mouth shut and his face reddened, as he looked away. Everyone laughed.

"Oh Bulma, do you think you could make new training suits?" Kari asked sneaking a glance at Ranfan, who she found staring at her older brother, Radditz. And Radditz, who she noticed was trying to look as though he was interested in what ever was outside.

A smile broke across Kari's face as Bulma spoke. "yes, I can , actually I can right know, you want to come?" she asked standing. "ya, I even have a new look I'd like you to make for me." she said standing as well. "great!" the blue haired woman said clapping her hands together. "alright to you have the pattered? Or something like a piece of paper, a sketch maybe?" she asked her younger friend. Kari smirked "much better than that." she said, while reaching inside her ragged orange top, and grabbing the yellow capsule. She clicked the top and tossed it aside. The familiar pop and smoke filled the room, then quickly faded showing several bags filed with the items she had bought earlier. She crouched down and shuffled though one of the green plastic bags and pulled out the newly bought training outfit.

She heard several gasps in the room and sat back on her rear, holding the uniform up higher. "so what to you think? Does it look good, I mean for fighting in, ya I know its silk, but I was hopping that you, Bulma could make one just like this, but a lot more durable and oh well what do you all think?" she asked suddenly nervous that they might think it weird.

Ranfan was the first to speak. "wow that's awesome!" she said stepping over and examine the markings. Radditz snort. "you wouldn't see me in it. Its weird." Kari smiled up at him. "it's a man's cloth Radz, and I wouldn't wont to see you in it anyway, though Ranfan might." she said narrowly avoiding a slap from her purple haired friend.

Radditz blushed then snarled, looking away. "whatever." he muttered.

"Ya it looks good, though that's not Roshi's signature." Yamcha stated leaning back in the couch, after he fixed it back upright. "ya I know, I was also hoping Bulma could but his on the back of the one she will make." she responded. He nodded "good idea."

"Also I would like you to improve these to Bulma, if you can, if you cant, I'll just keep using my old ones." Kari said as she dug back into the bags at her feet.

"here, could you improve these make them, like make one shirt durable, while the other weighted to?" she asked showing Bulma two black under armors, her orange fingerless gloves, and the orange sash, like her blue one. "oh ya! One more thing, sorry Bulma." she said glancing sheepishly up at her scientist friend. "no don't be, I've had nothing to do lately so this will be fun, go ahead." she said smiling and gesturing her for her to continue. Kari grinned back then pulled off her boots. "could you also make these all black instead?"

"ya certainly, bring it up and follow me." Bulma said grinning toothily.

Kari beamed and gathered the to be improved stuff and shoved it under one arm while she threw the capsule at the other things, and picked it, before jogging off after Bulma.

"it wont take long maybe about two hours or so. And you have about four hours of daylight left, so I think you can get back to the other two by to day!" Bulma said as she took the stuff from Kari, well except the weighted boots, Kari placed those on the table herself.

"awesome, hey Bulma what do you think about this Saiyan invasion thing?" Kari asked slowly, unsure how her friend was to act, knowing that her boyfriend Yamcha was going to fight as well.

"I don't know, I.. take your cloths off, I'll need to analyze them, and wear these." she paused as she handed Kari a pair of cloths then turned back to her work.

Kari frowned as she tossed her cloths aside and pulled on the cloths Bulma gave her. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a purple baggy tank top, and black basket ball shorts. She grinned. *at least its not skinny jeans and a tight shirt.* Kari thought.

"well Bulma, you never answered me." Kari said turning and sitting down on one of the lab stools near the working female scientist.

The blue haired woman sighed. "I guess I'm worried for Yamcha, I don't want him to…" her voice trailed off, and she wiped a tear away firmly. "die." she finished in a barely hearable whisper.

Kari hated seeing her friend hurt, and shifted in her seat. "Bulma, I promise on my life that nothing will happen to Yamcha, you can count on it." Kari declared, straightening and had a strange urge to hit her hand over her heart, so she did. Bulma looked at her softly. "but what about you, I don't want to lose you, too. I don't wont to lose anyone." she muttered. Kari chucked. " it doesn't matter about me, any way I'll protect my friends with my life, you can count on that to." she said hugging her friend. Bulma sniffed and pulled away, laughing. "well, you need a shower!"

Kari acted hurt and her face fell. "but..but I don't stink that bad do I?" she asked, laughter in her eyes. "Yes, yes you do now scram!" Bulma shouted happily shoving Kari out of her lab.

The door slide behind Kari with a soft hiss and she sprinted off in the direction of the showers.

Bulma giggle as the doors closed, and turned continuing work on improving Kari's cloths. "that girl.." she muttered smiling, and shaking her head.

*/ I know its bad and there isn't a like of fighting and I'm sorry, hope you don't mind./* oh ya if you wanna see what Kari's uniform looks like click here: watch?list=PL0w-PzGYvP8x85kY5AwIenqKve7afWlCr&feature=player_detailpage&v=p84nBxAwQOs

her outfit is the one the guy who is fighting the namekian is wearing, just imaging it on Kari, im a weirdo sorry, but I was listening to music on youtube, and came across it, at the part where I was thinking of Kari's new uniform should look like, and when I saw it I was like yes that's it, hope you don't think I'm weird :3 :)

, If you cant then seach up DragonBall Online Official Cinematic Opening Intro 【HD】(on youtube.)


	16. Chapter 15

Kari grinned as she sprinted through the halls, when suddenly she smashed into something large and hard.

She fell back and landed on her rear. "hey!" she yelped and looked up. It was Radditz. He glared at her slightly.

"hey watch it fuzz head." she said as she helped herself up. He whipped around and snarled at her. "what did you call me!?" Kari chuckled, and dusted her new cloths off. "I called you a fuzz head." she said grinning. "I..I don't have a..?" his attitude changed and he was just a confused normal person. She laughed harder then shoved him lightly. "well I have to take a shower, so move." she said moving past him. He sniffed her, then pretended to gag. Kari spun around, pretend hurt. "I don't smell that bad." she said. He snorted and rolled his eyes. She turned to leave, but looked over her should and shouted. "Radditz look Ranfan!" he turned sharply, and looked down the hall. She wasn't there. He snarled and whipped back to his sister, but she was racing down the hall laughing.

Kari found the bathroom, and quickly enter, slightly afraid Radditz was chasing her. But nothing happened. She sighed and looked around the huge bathroom. It had two large marble sinks against one wall a radio resting on one, a massive tub, a huge shower, and marble tiled floor. "dang." she breathed as she stepped over to the shower. "this is amazing." she whispered and slowly turned the hot water nozzle. Warm water sprayed from the shower head above her, and Kari grinned. She got up and trotted over to the radio, pressing the on button. Bulma's romantic music drifted through the speaker, and Kari smirked, before flipping to the next station. Techno came on next and she grinned before she stripped and leaped into the shower, her tail waving happily.

Kari groaned as she got into the shower. *the water feels amazing!* she thought as it slid over her body, cleaning away the dirt, sweat and grime that had pile there over the months. * Ah crap, I forgot my shampoo and conditioner in the capsule in my suit, which is with Bulma. Dang, well I hope she doesn't mind me using hers then. * she thought reaching for a blue bottle of shampoo. She squeezed the clear yet blue liquid into her hand and massaged it into her thick black hair.

Kari smiled as she felt the dirt, twigs and other things fall from her hair, and saw them wash down the drain. She grunted then placed her hands against the wall and pushed her head under the warm spray closing her eyes. She felt the little foam suds stream down her face, arms and back. Kari pulled her head back and shook her hair like a dog, before she reached for the lighter blue bottle of conditioner. She squeezed the thicker liquid into her hands the rubbed it into her hair, while running her finger through to untangle it.

As she combed her hair, she listen to the beat of the music, her tail flicking to and fro with the timing. When she was done she rinsed herself off and turned the water off. Kari stretched inside the shower the powered up, using her ki to dry herself off.

She relaxed and let her arms fall back to her sides, with soft slaps, and she stepped out and began pulling her cloths on.

She finished , walked over to the radio and turned it off, before she exited the room.

She closed the door behind her then looked out a sliding window to see Ranfan sitting down in one of the lawn chairs set up on the balcony. *what's she doing up her?* Kari thought and moved to the door. She hesitated before she opened, and entered quietly. "Hey Ranfan. How are you?" she asked hopping up to sit on the railing that enclosed the balcony. She sighed and propped her elbow up leaning her face into her hand. She didn't say anything for several minuets and Kari started to think she didn't hear her, but she replied. "I don't know, I like Radditz but I'm not sure he likes me. Like every time I come near him, he turns around and walks the other direction, or pretends to be busy with whatever he's doing." Ranfan finally said, sighing and leaning her head deeper into her hand.

Kari nearly fell off the railing. "That's it?" she said nearly laughing, but contained herself for her purple haired friend's sake. Ranfan looked at her. "what do you mean that's it?" she snapped. And Kari lost it she started laughing. "oh Ranfan, he likes you trust me ok, ever time I look at you two, he looks at you, when your not looking. And he walks away because he doesn't know what to say. Also before I took a shower, I ran into him in the hall and I was like "Radditz Ranfan is behind you." and he spun around so fast it was hilarious " Kari finished. Ranfan started at her and grinned. "really?" Kari nodded. "ya, hey I got an idea lets you and me go spar in the back yard, you wear some short shorts and a sports bra, and I'll just wear this, see how he handles you then huh?" Kari asked snickering. The other woman beamed. "ya. I'll see you outside!" she squealed and raced into the house.

Kari smiled then let herself fall over the railing. She landed on her fingers then flipped to her feet in one fluid motion. Several minuets later Ranfan ran out of the house and nearly barreled into Kari. Kari laughed. "ok you ready?" she asked as she slid into a defensive position. The other girl nodded and fell into a crouch as well. Kari smirked and faked a rush, and when Ranfan flinched she stepped forwards and throw a light slow punch. Her opponent blocked and punched for her face. Kari let her. She felt the small prick as it landed and ducked down, and dove for Ranfan. Ranfan didn't move and Kari flipped her over her back, taking as much force out of her attack as possible, making the other girl fall on the ground, her breath still gone.

"Dam it!" Kari snarled at herself. And mentally slapped herself for he own stupidity. "I'm sorry Ranfan, I'm trying to take out as much force as possible, I didn't mean to.. I ." she was caught off guard when Ranfan leaped up and kicked her in the face, whipping her head back.

Kari was now looking up at the sky and she blink shocked. "o..o..h." she muttered and snarled playfully at her opponent. "that's it." she hissed and lightly pounced at her. Ranfan yelped and ran away. Kari giggled, and glanced out of the corner of her eye. She say Radditz watching Ranfan's every move and she grinned inwardly. "Ranfan, it's working, look." she whispered to her friend, and she stopped causing Kari to flip over her to avoid a collision.

Kari rolled across the ground and sat up. She shook her head smiling at the two people who's eyes were locked. She stood up and entered the house leaving them.

Kari entered the kitchen grabbed an apple then walked into the living room and flopped down on one of the couches. Yamcha was there along with Puar, watching baseball on TV.

Kari smirked then looked down at her apple, suddenly remembering the one she and Gohan had that morning. *I hope Bulma hurries up. Piccolo is probably training him into exhaustion, because I'm not there. maybe I shouldn't have left.* she though as she placed the red fruit on the small glass coffee table, no longer hungry. She leaned back and closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Kari! Kari!" she bolted up and looked around dazed and frantic. "what?!" she yelped her fingers sticking up ready to grab something, anything. "come on I finished your things!" she heard Bulma call and looked over her should to see her leaning from the stairs. Kari relaxed and stood up. "awesome I cant wait to see it!" she said happily as she ran over to Bulma and followed her up the stairs.

They stopped outside the lab doors. "ok close your eyes and give me your hand." Bulma instructed and Kari did as she was told. She closed her eyes and felt for Bulma. She felt the other girl grip her hand and heard her punch in the codes for unlocking the door. She heard the soft hiss as the doors opened and felt Bulma pull her in.

"ok stay here, and don't open your eyes." Bulma said and left her standing somewhere. "ok undress." Kari heard her scientific friend call from across the room and did just that, with her eyes clothed. She kicked her cloths away, and was left standing in her black boxer like underwear and black sports bra. "I feel weird Bulma." Kari said, and she heard her chuckle softy. "well then its worth feeling weird, once you see this stuff." she said, and Kari's tail wagged slightly and her eyes remained closed.

"ok I'm going to dress you, got it?" the voice, that belonged to the other woman said and Kari nodded. She heard rustling and felt Bulma push her arms above her head. She obeyed and felt soft cloth side over her and form to her body. *This must be the under armor.* Kari thought as she recognized the familiar tightness of the fabric.

"ok put these on." Bulma put a strange spandex like material into her hands. Oh..ok.. Where?" she asked feeling stupid, but she wasn't going to open her eyes. "there spandex pants." the voice called as she heard heels clicking away. "Oh..ok." she said and slid them on. They felt the same as the shirt she was now wearing.

"ok. Here these are pants." Bulma said pressing another different pair of fabric into her hands. Kari laughed. "well at least you told me this time." as she pulled the soft comfortable pants on. "wow these feel just like my other training uniform." Kari called out, eyes still closed.

"that's because they were constructed like the same material. Now lift your arms." Bulma said, and Kari obeyed again. She felt the same lightness fall over her shoulder and brush against her through the fabric of her under shirt.

Kari squirmed impatiently. "almost done?" she asked and she heard Bulma laugh. "nope almost though." Kari sighed.

"now extend your arms forwards, and spread your fingers." Bulma instructed. Kari did just that, and felt gloves slide over her arms and end an inch under her elbow, leaving her fingers open and free. Kari grinned, though blind.

"ok take this and tie it around your waist." the other woman said and wrapped something around her waist, letting Kari finish and tie the thing around herself.

"ok one more thing." Kari heard Bulma call out, and she wiggled excitedly. "here that's it." she said and Kari heard clanking at her feet she bent down and blindly pulled her boots on, and stood back up.

"can I look know?" Kari asked, excitement creeping into her voice. "not yet, follow me." Bulma said and tugged on Kari's partially gloved arm. Kari followed, then was forced to stop when she felt that Bulma was no longer moving. "ok open your eyes." the scientist commanded gently.

And Kari's eyes sprang up. And she stared into the mirror in front of her.

Kari gasped. The suit looked amazing. She looked awesome.* holly freaking space monkeys!* she thought stunned. She turned to look at her back and saw Master Roshi signature there.

"Bulma, your amazing!" Kari yelped overjoyed and grabbed her friend crushing her to her. "yep I know." Bulma muttered and Kari release her.

"wow I mean thanks its totally amazing." Kari breathed looking down and admiring the new gi.

"oh, ya I forgot here." she looked up when she heard Bulma say something. Bulma disappeared then reappeared, caring a bundle of orange cloth.

"I made Gohan his, and I fixed your's." she stated proudly, as Kari grabbed the cloths cloth her now partially gloved hands.

"oh Bulma you didn't have to fix mine I didn't ask you to.." she started then stopped and hugged her friend again. "thank you." she whispered, then released her.

"oh ya, and I had a feeling your going to grow soon so I put stretchy fibers into both your uniforms and Gohan's." Bulma added. Kari beamed then quickly and carefully changed out of her new uniform and dressed into her normal orange training gi. "what?" Bulma asked questioning her actions. "I'm going to wear it when the Saiyans arrive, I don't want Piccolo or Gohan to destroy it now, now do I?" she asked as she tossed one of her capsules at the small pile or her new uniform and Gohan's, and picked the capsule up, putting it away.

"good point." Bulma said. "good bye Bulma and thank you for everything but now I have to get back to Piccolo and Gohan." Kari said, running and standing be the door.

"yes I supposes so, oh and Kari, we tried to summon Goku back, but he said he wont come back in tell the day the Saiyans arrive.." Bulma said and open the door from where she was standing. The door slid open and Kari stepped half way out. "oh well that's good, and remember Bulma, I promise everyone will be ok, got it. So don't got beating yourself up and enjoy these next to months ok?" Kari asked, cocking her head sideways and staring hard at her. Bulma nodded slowly. "ok…" "Good." the young Saiyan said, flashed a smile then disappeared out the door.

Kari ran outside and leaped into the sky. *I cant say good bye to Ranfan or anyone else, cuz I suck at good byes.* she thought a small smile on her face as she turned her back on the setting sun and raced out of the city, and back to Piccolo and Gohan.

Kari flew and spotted the two, sitting cross legged in the grass meditating. She smiled and landed softly down in front of them. They both leapt to their feet and watched her intently. "Hi auntie Kari." Gohan said breaking the silence. Kari grinned at him. "hey Gohan, I have some news for you. Goku wont come back in tell the day the Saiyans arrive, but that's ok. We'll just train in tell then right?" she asked ending in a smile, though she felt differently about the news of her brother.

"and I.." she stopped when she noticed Gohan's cloth were different. "hey Gohan new outfit?" she asked, gesturing with her tail to his now purple uniform. He smiled. "ya Piccolo gave them to me, cool huh?" Kari grinned back. "Ya."

"come on get some rest the sun is setting." Piccolo grunted from his spot on the ground. Kari looked at him dumbstruck. "you don't want to kick me butt first?" she asked and he snorted. "tomorrow." he said and she sighed then flopped on the ground. The sun set and the stars slowly came out. Gohan sat down and curled up next to her. "Auntie Kari?" he whispered sleepily. "ya?" she whispered back. "I'm scared." he said softly. Kari's tail unwound it's self and pulled her nephew closer to her. "ya?. Well so am I." she said, and heard soft snoring. "good night Gohan." she whispered kissing his forehead before she to drifted off to sleep.

Another month breezed by leaving the Z fighters one more month left to train and prepare.

Kari grunted as the wind was knocked out of her and she fell though the sky. The air rushed through her hair, whipping it around her face, as she throw her arms out and stopped herself. She floated for a moment, before blasting back up to her attacker, throwing multiple kicks and punches. She heard the satisfying thud of flesh hitting flesh and her opponent paused for a millisecond, giving her an advantage. Before the other person could do anything. Kari had drove a knee into their stomach, causing them to double over, allowing Kari to end her attack by smashing an elbow into her sparing partner's back, as she removed her knee. Her opponent blasted down towards the Earth, and she raced after them.

"so Piccolo what do you think?" she shouted out to him as she dove for him, his white cape flapping as he fell. He grunted and rolled, disappearing into the clouds that surrounded them. Kari stopped sharply, and stretched her senses out, searching for him. She pinpointed him just as he fazed right by her head, and kicked her away.

Kari yelped slightly, as she was blasted through the clouds. The pain from that kick still stung. She growled and twisted herself around and shot back to Piccolo, creature a small ripple in the air.

She clashed into him head on, and throwing swift punches, and blocking with her legs. She hissed as she was punched away again. *what duh.. Ki blasts, why didn't I do this sooner?* she thought as a green glowing ball of energy formed into her hands. Kari smirked then shouted. "kamehameha!" as she thrusted her arms out, directing her attack at Piccolo. She saw him counter attack, and a blue ball of energy shot out and meet hers where they smashed in the middle of the sky into each other and battled for dominance.

Kari snarled softly and pushed harder, also pushing Piccolo's attack back. He shoved his forward, causing hers to come back to her. "gr…" she growled through clenched teeth. "alright fine." she hissed softly then fazed away, letting Piccolo's blue beam overpower her green one.

She fazed in front of him and flipped backwards, kicking him with both her feet.

She heard his head snap back and him snarl. She glanced at him smiling, as they slowly descended from the shy. "so.. How was I today?" Kari asked, lifting her head to look at him. hoping for maybe a slight praise, or nod, or small smile, something, to indicate she did at least ok.

He grunted and landed, walking away, sitting on a rock. Kari kept her happy face on, but on the inside she felt, discouraged, like she hadn't met his expectations or something. *well screw his expectations, I don't care.* she growled inwardly and stalked off, and sat by Gohan.

"hey kid." she said easing down next to him. He smiled and looked at her, light twinkling in his eyes. "Auntie Kari that was awesome. Your were super cool, I wish I could do that!" he said, now leaping around on his feet. Kari chuckled and stood up. "hey, I'll show you some moves if you want." she said shrugging and holding her arms out. "really?" he asked hope sparkling in his eyes. "nope." she stated and watched that hope die away, before laughing. "I was just kidding come on." she said grinning and the hope rekindled and glinted in his eyes. "awesome!" he yelped and they both leaped into the air.

Several weeks zoomed by, marking the month the Saiyans would arrive.

"it's been a week since this month started, do you think, they like died, forgot, or got lost, lets hope any on of those three." Kari said and she sat criss crossed on top of a rock, just like Piccolo and Gohan were doing. She heard Piccolo grunt as he replied. "I don't know, but for one thing I have a feeling their not dead or lost." Kari's tail twitched as she gazed over the landscape that was dotted with mountain pillars and a carpet of vast green grass. "so. They forgot?" Gohan asked hopefully. "no." the alien partner muttered. "they're late then." she said and turned to the people she had been sparing with for months, propping an elbow on her knee, and leaning into her hand. The green man chuckled. "more than likely."

"Auntie Kari what do you think the Saiyans look like?" Gohan asked a puzzled look on his face. Kari blinked and stood up off her rock, stretching.

"well I think their really ugly, uglier than Radditz and really stupid, meaning their like crazy cave people. And they probably have either super long womanly hair, like Radditz, or their bold like Krillin." She said grinning, in a humorous manner. Gohan laughed then stopped. "but then why aren't you me and daddy ugly and dumb?" he asked confused Kari smirked and started to float in the air on her back, then she spoke. "well because we're awesome and good looking, and their not, and we didn't catch the dumb people virus." she said laughing. She heard Gohan giggle and she smiled wider.

"hey you guys wanna know what I want?" Kari asked after some time of aimless floating and silence. Piccolo grunted. "no one cares." she ignored him. Gohan raised his hand and Kari nodded to him smiling. "what?" he asked. Kari grinned broadened. "I want a can of pepper spray." she stated. Gohan looked at her questionably. She spoke, a laugh lacing into her voice. " so when I'm fighting some one stronger, I can be like, "no please don't hurt me." then be like "Ha just kidding!" and whip out the little bad boy and spray them in the face!" Kari ended laughing so hard she fell onto the ground. Her nephew laughed along with her, holding his sides.

Kari grinned and wiped her eyes, before sitting up and tossing her hands over her knees.

"Holly shit!" she shouted suddenly, while leaping to her feet and standing rod stiff. "oops sorry Gohan, But holly crap do you guys feel those power levels?!, that's no Earthlings." she said, as she felt adrenaline race though her veins.

"yes that's them, come on, I can sense your other weak friends gathering." Piccolo grunted and leaped into the air, and took off. "come on Gohan." she said as she leaped into the air as well. She turned to him as he floated up next to her. "lets do this." she said and they both nodded before blasting off after Piccolo.


	17. Chapter 16

The three had flown, a tense atmosphere around them the whole time.

Kari spotted her friends, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu in a group in a large sandy pit like area. She frowned and the trio landed. The whole group was ready, and quit. Kari broke the silence. "hey guys, how's it been." she asked. The group seemed to relax slightly and frown. "its been really good me and Tien trained really hard, so we're ready." Chiaotzu chirped and Kari smiled.

Then she felt the power levels again. Kari frowned at looked to the near by city. *wait is this west city?, Bulma lives there!* "wait is Bulma ok? Where is she?" Kari asked getting into you-hurt-my friend- I'm going-to-kick-ass- mode. Yamcha answered her. "she's at the Kame house with Master Roshi, and this is East City not West." "oh, ok.. She's still in danger though." Kari said crossing her arms. Bulma's boyfriend looked at her confused. "what how?" he asked, and Kari smirked. "she's with a pervert." she stated, a small smile on her face, he chuckled but said nothing.

They heard screams erupt from within the city, and Kari snarled softly. Moments later the city exploded, and was engulfed by a bright white light. The group, shouted and yelped, and even snarled and growled as they where forced to shielded their faces, from the overly bright light. "why what are they doing!" Kari heard Tien yell and she peeked between her fingers. "they're killing people that's what, those sick bastards!" she screamed rage boiling in her stomach, as the wind whipped around them.

The light faded, and the group gazed on what was left of the city. A huge gaping hole, opening up to them.

"oh my Kami, all those people.." she numbly heard Krillin mutter. *all those people gone, millions vanished in the blink of an eye… so fast…* she thought dully, before she grasped the concepts of reality.

"those little.." she hissed, clenching her fists. "its ok Kari, keep your cool." Tien spoke softly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "we can wish them back with the dragon balls." he finished, and Kari stood. "ya.. Ok fine.." she muttered then straightened taking a deep breath. "yes ok your right."

"hey guys do you think they'll like come for us or something?" Krillin asked nervously. Piccolo grunted. "yes more than likely." "well aren't we lucky." Kari muttered, then turned to her nephew. "remember Gohan, dumb ugly cave people." she said, a small laugh escaping her lips. He grinned at her and nodded. "ya."

"Gohan, Kari get ready their heading straight for us." Piccolo instructed, and Kari nodded as did her nephew. "Right." they said in unison. "their on their way here." Piccolo grunted as he took off his cap and cape. "Gohan, don't be afraid, ok we train months for this, have faith in yourself." Kari said, glancing at him. He held his fists to his sides, "I'm ready" he said firmly. She smirked. "things are about to get intense, Krillin, you might have to leave." Kari said mockingly joking as she turned to her bald monk friend. He chuckled and placed his hands on his hips. "ya I doubt that. And it looks like we might have to hold out for Goku for a while." "wait my dads coming your sure?" Gohan said hope in his eyes. Kari smiled and unwrapped her tail and rested in on his head. "yep, knowing Goku, he wouldn't miss out on a fight, even this one." she said grinning. He smiled back and she rewrapped her tail.

"Hey that's enough of your small talk, they're here." Piccolo snapped, and they all turned back to him gasping in shock. *what already? That was fast.* Kari thought as she spun around along with Krillin and Gohan.

She glanced up, to were Piccolo was glaring and saw two figures outlined against the sky.

"Ok Gohan, their dumb ugly _flying _cave people." she muttered under her breath but she knew her nephew heard. She heard them chuckle and also heard Krillin speak his thought out loud. "whoa so this is it huh? These are the Saiyans?" he said tensely. Kari snorted and said sarcastically. "no Krillin they're not Saiyans, their underwear models coming to get you to buy their _fabulous _underpants." she finished the corners of her mouth rising. He said nothing, and they stared at the figures in the sky.

*aw I forgot my new uniform, oh well..* she thought as the two Saiyans floated down and landed where she could get a better look at them. *wait Saiyans holly crap where's Radditz?* she thought franticly glancing around. "Hey Krillin do you have a phone?" "ya why?" "I need it." "ok..ok… but why?" he asked and "I just need to call some one, they'll probably be able to help us." she said and he handed her his small phone. "but right now?" he asked, and she waved her hand at him. "ok you guys promise not to kill this _person _that I can probably get to come over and help us?" she asked glaring at every one, except Gohan. They all nodded and she nodded back, while dialing Bulma's number. It rang a few times before she picked up. "hell..?" "Ok Bulma, if Radditz could come help that'd be Amazing, if he cant then ok waterier, ok bye." she said swiftly the ended the call and tossed the phone back to it's owner. She spun on her heels to face the enemies. There were two. (obviously) one was massive and bulky and and bald. Kari chuckled as she remember her description of a Saiyan she had told Gohan. *he fits perfectly.* she thought. And the only cloths he wore where just his weird blue, and gold armor. She crossed her arms and looked at the one beside him. He was short, yet taller than her by like maybe an inch, maybe more if you included his crazy hair. *short with crazy ass flaming hair. awkward?.. _Nope_.* "ha Shorty." Kari muttered. Krillin looked at her. "but your short? Your probably his height." he muttered back. "yet somehow I'm short and long. How does that work?" she whispered back, and saw him shrug.

"I'm only saying this once.. LEAVE this planet." Piccolo growled at the two male Saiyans.

"that voice I see you're the one who defeated Radditz one year ago.." the short one said. "my voice?" green man asked. Kari snickered. "ya piccolo, he's been keeping tabs on you…Why you didn't tell me you had a secret admirer." she said grinning evilly at her former sparing partner.

His green face paled and his face fell in shock, before he snapped at her. "Hey you shut up, I don't have time for your stupid smart alic remarks! Got it!" Kari mock raised her hands in defeat. "yep..yep.." then dropped them to her sides and sneaking a glance at the others, who where grinning slightly. *man why do I get so cocky when I'm about to fight or something, guess I just like to get under people's skin. Maybe I should do this more often. I mean it seems to work when I'm about to fight so…* she thought

Just then she picked up another energy level heading straight for them. *Radz!* she thought happily, but remained calm. The enemy Saiyans where quit for a moment before the shorter one continued tapping the scouter on his face. "right didn't Radditz tell you?" piccolo regained his cool. "hey that green ones from Namiek." the big man said. Piccolo lost his cool again and started to growl.

"wow Piccolo I didn't know you were an alien." Yamcha said glancing at him, and Kari snorted, crossing her arms. "no , he was just born as a weird human, so his mother dipped him in permanent green paint then sewed antenna onto his head and pointed his ears up more. .. So yes Yamcha he's an alien." Yamcha glared at her and she smiled. "well if it wasn't obvious." she finished. Kari paused and heard the *I'm calling the short one Shorty!* she declared as she turned and saw Shorty chuckling.

"hey I wasn't trying to make you laugh Shorty." she muttered under her breath, just as she spotted Radditz's small figure, and heard a snarl from behind her.

"grr.. Alright green man you told Radditz where the dragon balls where, now tell us." Shorty threatened his voice calm yet deadly. Kari ignored him as she watched her older brother gradually flying towards them. *Oh my Kami, Radz could you go any slower?* she thought groaning. The others glanced at her. She turned throwing her arms up. "whatever." Tien spoke slowly. Okkk…. But no one knows where they are. Not for a whole year." he stated glaring his three eyes at the two.

"whatever, we know the balls are down here." the big bulky one snorted. "and with or without you alive, we'll find them." he finished. Piccolo growled and sported a cocky grin. "Back off, we're not here to bow down to you, we're here to fight!" he finished falling into a fighting stance. Kari snarled as well and slide in next to him. "so go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do." Kari finished for him, just as arrogant. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all crouched, ready.

The shorter of the two males smirked. "well then it looks like their not going to tell us where the dragon balls are." he said calmly, just as Radditz landed beside Kari.

"wh..? Radditz we thought you where dead!" the bald Saiyan yelped, and Shorty looked shock, for his eyes where wide open. Kari ignored them and hissed at her brother. "Radz, if you join them I'll kick your ass." he snorted. "don't worry I wont, Ranfan already scolded me about that anyway." he finished rolling his eyes.

"well Radditz since your alive and obviously on their side, looks like we'll just have to kill you to." Shorty spoke crossing his arms and smirking. Radditz grunted. "ya what ever Vegeta." and Kari saw Vegeta's eyes narrow dangerously. Kari chuckled and elbowed her older sibling. "ha looks like you made the little man mad." she whispered. "indeed." he said softly back.

"fine, lets check their power levels." Baldy chuckled and started fiddling with his scouter. "ha Vegeta their weak!" he barked out, and Vegeta slowly removed the scouter from his ear. "did you forget Nappa? They can hide their power levels. This things are useless." he snorted as he tossed his scouter to the ground.

"ah crap, looks like we'll just have to deal, since Goku aint here yet." Krillin muttered. "get ready, stuffs about to happen." Kari said, adrenaline pounding in her veins.

"well Nappa lets have some fun, bring out the Saibaman, they should do." Vegeta said smoothly. *what the heck is a Saibaman?* Kari thought as Nappa busted out laughing. "man you really know how to have fun." as he started poking holes in the ground. The group watched. "uh Radz what's a Saibaman?" Kari asked as Nappa poured stuff into the holes he had made. "little aliens…" he said tensely.

Suddenly the ground began to shake slightly as Nappa stood and threw the container away. The group was silent as they watched six little green heads pop up out of the ground.

"Uh..Guys the Earth just gave birth to six ugly little alien men..right?" Kari asked glancing back to her human friends. "well at least." Krillin said nervously. "their shorter than me.."

Radditz chuckled . "I got the two on the left." Kari snorted then laughed. "ya in your dreams, I got them all." "what no!" he growled, and Kari mocked him. "what? Yes!" "are you two seriously fighting on who gets to fight what!" Piccolo shouted, and she smirked. "no, because I got them all." she said crossing her arms. "oh no your not!" Radditz snapped and Kari hissed at him, "fine we could always do paper rock scissors." she said challengingly.

Nappa let his breath out. "dang Vegeta, that woman acts like a Saiyan.." the smaller meaner looking man snorted, and nodded towards Kari. "that's because she is." he said softly and Nappa gasped. "holly she is. Do you think that's her kid then?" he asked, and Vegeta nodded again. "could be."

Radditz growled. "fine!" and the two siblings faced off. "ready?" Kari asked as she unwrapped her tail, and let it wave loosely. "Ya." he snorted and the two placed their fists in their hands. Tien groaned and placed his hand on his face. "really? Kari really?" she flashed him a smile, "yep," she turned back to Radditz. "ok.. One..Two..THREE!" she shouted and their fists slammed into their hands. Radditz chose Scissors and Kari chose Rock. "HAHA! YES IN YOUR FACE!" Kari shouted gleefully at him and he groaned, stepping back. Vegeta muttered. "fools." and Kari shrugged, and stepped forwards to the Saibamen.

"don't be such a fool girl." Nappa smirked. "how am I the fool? You two are the ones standing behind these Saibamen, not me. What? Are you to scared to fight me? A _Girl?_" she sneered as she crossed her arms. "Girl how dare you!" Vegeta snarled as did Nappa. Kari smirked and uncrossed her arms, and rewrapped her tail around her waist. She ignore the two angry warriors and glanced at the Saibamen. "ok who's first?" she asked. Vegeta snarled. "you, you go first, and make her suffer." he spat and the little green man step forwards grinning and growling.

"Kari remember we're stalling for time, take it slow." Krillin called from the group and Kari smiled. "ya.. Ok !" * maybe I can like laugh and stuff, maybe I just be lose.* she though smiling. "ok come on, ladies first right?" she asked the Saibaman, grinning. The little green man snarled at launched itself at her and she easily sidestepped. "oh, come on you can do better right?" she asked, faking a sad face. The Saibaman growled and jumped at her again. She laughed lightheartedly and waited in tell it was right in front of her before ducking and popping up behind it and throwing out her foot, catching it in the back and sending it flying far off into a near by mountain.

"Air mail, fast service and free shipping." she said smiling as she relaxed. She heard Radditz laugh behind her, and head Vegeta snarl angrily.

She waited and the little man flew from the mountain towards her. Kari smirked and leaped up, meeting the Saibaman in the air. He froze shocked for a moment and she had enough time to intertwine her fingers together and smash her larger two-handed fist into his head, sending him back to the ground where he came out of.

Kari followed after him, and when he landed she planted a foot onto his back.*man…* "and no refunds." she said as she formed a ki ball in her hands and shot the Saibaman under her blue, and yellow boot. "and I'm sorry…" she whispered to only it could hear as green light engulfed his little body, and moments later nothing but ash remained, it's last cries still echoing faintly over the vast lands around them. Kari stood, dusted herself off, and crossed her arms over her orange clothed chest. "so who's next?" she asked frowning, and her friends' cheers erupted from behind her as she stared at five scared Saibamen and two very angry Saiyans.


	18. Chapter 17

***Sorry haven't updated in a few days, had track, home problems and other things, sorry to bore you, also I love your reviews keep them coming.***

Kari stared at them, and Vegeta snarled, turning on his partner. "Nappa! You got a weak batch." he hissed drawing each word out. The bolder Saiyan looked scared and whimpered. "but they cant be, their all good. I swear!" their power level is 1200! He should have one." Nappa said shifting away from the shorter one. "well he didn't." Vegeta snapped. Nappa cringed away. "but they all have the same fighting level as…." recognition slowly dawned in his eyes.

Kari chuckled at their arguing but said nothing, out loud. *dorks.* she thought and glanced over her shoulder at her friends behind her. They were all grinning, or giving her a thumbs up. She smiled back then turned around.

"as who?" Vegeta asked sickly calm, and turning his head to glare at Kari, who glared back. "uh, well…." Nappa mumbled. "spit it out Nappa!" the short man snapped, causing the larger one to jump. "as Radditz.." he said lowly.

Kari strained to hear him, and she caught his sentence. *this thing was a weak as Radditz was when he came to Earth! Wow that means I've improved, at wow Radditz must be really weak then to..* she thought before she turned to her older brother. "Radz, this thing I just blasted was a weak as you!" she said grinning. He snarled and looked down slightly. "you weakling!" she sneered friendly.

He snarled faintly but said nothing.

She heard some one humph and glanced back. "huh, Yes Radditz this female speaks the truth, you are weak." Vegeta said sneering.

Kari spun full around and snarled at him. "Hey listen Shorty, that's my brother, so that means only I get to say those kind of things to him, not you got it?" she snarled and clenched her fist slightly at her sides. The sudden urge to protect her brother was strong and pounding at her barrier to launch out the sneering man in front of her.

*holy crap I've never had that urge before, well yes I have when Goku was being bullied and he was too cheerful to see it. But why? Why do I get these weird impulses?* she though puzzled.

Vegeta snapped. " you will not call a Saiyan Prince that, Girl! And I can do as I dam well please!" he roared at her, his tail twitching around his waist, even Nappa stepped away from him.

Kari had this sudden smugness come over her and she followed it.

She clapped her hands, a smug look on her face. "great a princess to, but still _girlie_ I can order you around, I'm just awesome like that." she said grinning and she slide into a crouch.

Vegeta was silent in anger. "Girl I will kill you…" he hissed, and snarled each word. White gloved fist clenched at his sides.

"You, kill her." he snapped pointing to a Saibaman. The little green alien looked shocked and scared but stepped up to meet her anyway. *insolent creature, inferior wench..* the prince snarled in his head, as he watched them begin.

Kari smiled at the little alien, and he snarled back at her. She shrugged her shoulders. "ok fine."

"go auntie Kari!" she heard Gohan call and she grinned. "don't worry I got this." she called back without taking her eyes off the enemy in front of her.

The Saibaman leaped at her, its ivory claws extended. Kari fell back on her back and as the creature came over her, she thrust her legs out, and time slowed down. She watched as her booted feet crawled to a stop, mere centimeter from the alien's green belly. *what the freaking whale?* she thought and glanced around. Everything had stopped. Her friends faces, and movements. The two Saiyans and remaining Saibamen. All frozen, except for her.

"uh….what just happened?" she said manly to herself, as she tried to figure out this new situation.

She stood up, and found herself out of her body. "holly! Holly!" she yelped and leaped back. She saw herself.

A confident smile on her own face as she lay on the ground her legs thrown up to propel the frozen Saibaman inches from her feet. "wow.." she breathed out slowly.

"Hello." came a voice from behind her and Kari spun around. "who's there?" she asked tense and ready. "well I think you know me, we've met before." the unknown voice said again, more closer this time. "uh.. Well I cant see who you are, so.." she said and as some as the words left her mouth a womanly figure formed in front of her.

Kari blinked and stepped back surprised, as the figure took form and filled in with color. *well you don't see this every day, now do you?* she thought.

A woman, a little older than her stood in front of her, wearing something vaguely familiar to Kari's memory, but nothing came to mind, though something was trying to click. "I." she began, only to be cut off. "you do know me, think back to the forest years ago, when you and your brother were searching for the so called dragon balls for the first time. Remember that?" the woman asked, annoyance written on her frowning face. "uh.." Kari said as she searched her mind. The scene suddenly popped up, like everything else seemed to be doing, and placed out in her mind.

She saw through her younger self's eyes: a crying woman, kneeled by a pond. *flash* the woman was calling her Kyuri, *the same name Radditz used when he came to earth! This woman's a Saiyan!* Kari thought, her eyes widening, as she continued to watch. The woman hugged her and told her to leave, leave and find her brother, Kakarot. And she did, but when she looked back the woman was gone.

The memory ended and Kari gasped, as though she had been holding her breath to entire time, maybe she had.

"you..you're a Saiyan!" she said loudly, as she gazed at the short haired woman. The woman snorted. "apparently.. Now I've been watching you fight, and well your ok." she said folding her arms over her armored chest. "what ok? Can I get any better?" Kari asked hurt at first, then ended hopeful.

The woman snorted at her again. "yes, child, you just have to open up your Saiyan side, you've kept it locked up for so long. Release it." she commanded, much like Vegeta and Nappa and Radditz all had.

Kari stared at the woman confused. "what do you mean?" she asked. The woman sighed loudly and ran a hand over her face. "you know what fine, this will be easier." she said, and leaped at Kari, planting a firm hand over her forehead. Kari yelped, but stayed still. The other woman did something, making Kari's systems over ride with strange feelings of pride, anger, selfishness, all the Saiyan emotions. And something else, the deep burning desire to fight. Kari yanked back, as though she had been burned. "what…what is this, what did you do?" she asked shakily, placing a hand over her head. The woman snorted again. *way to much snorting woman really.* she thought, as the woman answered.

"ha, I just awoke your Saiyan side. Your kept it locked away all these years, really it's a shame. But you have it now so use it with your fighting, which could use some work, but go back to fighting." the waving her hand in a dismissive way. Kari snarled. "hey, if my fighting is that bad, then your could teach me you know!" she snapped, more angry in her voice then she intended. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide. "wow, that wasn't meant to sound that harsh, I'm sorry." she said muffled from under her hand. The woman laughed.

"good your Saiyan side is kicking in, and no I want teach you anything, though maybe I could transfer my fighting skills over to you." she said thoughtfully.

Kari grinned. "that'd be great." "all right here it goes, get over here." she instructed, and Kari obeyed. "know on your knees." Kari did so, and kneeled down, and she felt the woman place her hand on her head. She felt nothing, and the woman withdrew her hand.

"is that ..?" she said and was cut off when the woman reared her leg back and sent it flying towards her face. Kari acted on instinct and gripped her leg, stopping it. The woman chuckled. "good, your much faster now, now get going." she said as she shoved Kari over towards her body that was still frozen in time. Kari blinked and kneeled by herself, ready to reenter her being. She turned back. "who are you?" she asked, and she saw the woman start to fade away. "time will tell, actually you will see me again someday, when the time is right." she said, and she faded.

Kari nodded to herself. "ok." and she entered back into herself.

Time started up again, and her feet connected into the Saibaman, sending him flying into the air. Kari smirked and used the momentum to leap to her feet. The creature shrieked as it flew up, and Kari leaped up, following after it. She flew behind it. "ok Radz this one is for you, here it comes!" she yelled then spun hard, adding speed and force to her outstretched leg, before she kicked the Saibaman, away from her, and it rocketed towards her older brother.

She saw Radditz smirk, the threw his hand out, a small ball of energy forming within his palm. The creature screamed as it flew towards him, waving its arms helplessly. She heard Radditz laugh, and saw the ki ball shoot through the Saibaman, killing it instantly, and it dropped to the ground motionless, as the ball of energy traveled away, fading into the sky.

"Dang Radditz!" she heard Krillin shout, and she chuckled. "ya, dang." she said softly and floated down.

She landed and smirked at the enemy. "Kari, your taking all the fun…." Yamcha whined and she glanced over her shoulder. "ya I know, fine I'll chose some one to fight one, how does that sound?" she said, grinning. "ok." he said nodding. She turned back to look at her opponents and frowned, before flicking her tail at someone behind her. "Gohan. You get to fight one." she said softy, though she glared at the sneering Saibamen.

"what.. Me?" he whispered nervously. Kari turned back to look at her scared nephew. "well who else is called Gohan, come on you've trained hard for this." she said smiling, as he nodded and slowly approached her.

"now Gohan, don't be scared, have faith in yourself, I do, mister Piccolo does, everyone here does, ok? You got this right?" she said crouching down beside him, looking him in the eyes. He nodded tensely, and she heard Nappa and Vegeta chuckle darkly. She snapped her head around and glared at them, snarling lightly.

"ok." she said, as she stood, and stepped back several feet. "remember you got this." she reminded him, as he crouched to defend or attack.

Vegeta crossed his arms and chuckled. "whatever kid, your going to die, so you may as well go back to your stupid mother, while you still can." he said sneering, as he glared at Gohan, and then Kari.

she glared back. "don't listen to him Gohan, he's a big fat moron." she called to her nephew. Vegeta snapped. "woman!" rage all over his face, then he strangely calmed down, back to his dark normal, self. "fine, you there." he said pointing to one of the nearer Saibamen. "kill the woman's brat, and make him suffer painfully long and slow." he said narrowing his eyes. The green alien nodded eagerly and nearly leaped at Gohan, but contained itself and stepped in front of him.

"its ok Gohan." Kari whispered.

The creature launched itself at him, and Gohan barely had time to jump away. He landed and stared at the Saibaman, his eyes wide. The Saibaman jumped at him again, this time landed several kicks to the boy. Gohan skid across the ground, and slowly said up, his eyes open in fear. The green alien chuckled, in its strange clicks and bays and it shot it's own energy ball at him.

"move Gohan Dodge!" she shouted at him, and the ki ball advance towards her nephew. He sat shock still, and she leaped towards him. *crap crap crap!* she thought franticly. *Shouldn't have let him do this!*

The white ball was a foot in front of him, when she appeared, and throw her body over the frightened boy, protecting him from the attack.

The ball hit Kari, and pain explode around on her back. She clutched her teeth, and dug her fingers into the Earth.

The explosion subsided and Kari slowly relaxed and stood up, wincing as the burnt skin of her back moved. Everyone was silent, and Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all rushed forwards to Gohan.

"Gohan are you alright?" "Gohan?" they all asked the shocked boy as they took him back to a safe distance away. Krillin stayed next to Kari and whispered. "you ok? That burn looks pretty bad. Maybe you should sit out."

Kari almost said yes to her monk friend, when something inside her told her to decline and continue fighting.

"no Krillin, I'm fine. Really" she said forcing a smile he stared hard at her for a second before nodding and stepping back. "ok, whatever you say." and he turned back to the others.

"Auntie Kari," she glanced at her nephew, who had his head hung. "I'm really sorry.." he murmured, as he looked up at her briefly, then looked away. "hey you did fine, now if you'll excuse me I have some little butts to kick." she said, before she lunched herself at the Saibaman that given her the burn.

Vegeta watched, snarling softly. "so that brat is not her child.. Oh I remember her name now, she is Kyuri, and her twin is Kakarot.. The brat's Kakarot's offspring.." he said to himself, just as Kari/Kyuri blasted the Saibaman.

*humph, she's good.* he paused. *I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!* he thought, snarling, more to himself, then the failure of the Saibaman.


	19. Chapter 18

Kari blasted the Saibamen and grinned slightly, as she dusted her hands off on her pants. "that was easy." she muttered to herself, as she heard the midget snarl. *tee-he midget.* she snickered. "Kari.." she heard Yamcha whine again. She sighed and turned, placing a hand on her hip. "ya?" she asked. Bulma's boyfriend fidgeted before speaking. "well., your taking all the fun still. And I'm pretty sure we all want to fight…" he trailed off, glancing at the other, who nodded at her. Kari snorted. *they don't know I promised people I'd protect them with my life….*she thought a frown forming on her face. *guess I'll let them, but keep a real close eye on them..ok ..*

Kari straitened and shrugged her shoulders. "all right Yamcha, take the next one." she said grinning as she trotted back to the group. Yamcha looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "awesome thanks." he smiled broadly and held his head high as he approached the Saibamen, and two male Saiyans. Kari stopped by Gohan, and crossed her arms, readying herself for anything that could possibly happen.

Yamcha crouched, and Kari couldn't see his face, but she suspected he was wearing a cocky grin. "come on I don't have all day." he snorted, and she rolled her eyes. *yep being a cocky male. As usual.*

Vegeta glared down his nose at the long haired so called "warrior" before him. "hump, well this one seems eager." he said grinning evilly. Nappa chuckled. "ya eager to die."

The Saibaman stepped up, showing a fang filled smile.

Yamcha crouched, bringing his hands forwards.

*Goku. Get your sorry butt here. Come on.* Kari thought tensely. *it's taking you forever.*

She watched as Yamcha started running forwards, charging the green alien, and seconds later they disappeared into thin air. "where did they go?" she heard Gohan asked confused. "they just vanished." Kari laughed softly, and crouched on the balls of her feet, next to her nephew. "nonsense, they're just moving very very fast." she said as she watched Yamcha throw a punch, and the Saibaman fly backwards, before the bandit warrior dove at him again.

"you have to feel out their energies." she whispered as her eyes traveled and tracked their every movement, so far it seemed Yamcha had the upper hand. "their energies?" he whispered. "yep, all of us are watching them, except you, its easy. Let your eyes take in your entire surroundings, don't focus on a specific point. Remember your not trying to see their bodies, but the light their bodies give off." she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

He was quit for several seconds. "I can hear them. Auntie Kari." she heard him say, and smiled to herself. "good, now stay relaxed. Continue to look, don't blink." Kari commanded softly.

Gohan gasped, and she smiled. "you see them now?" she asked quietly. "yep." he responded, just as Yamcha was thrown.

He came back down, and tried to kick the Saibaman, but missed as the creature leaped away. He growled and followed suit. "oh no you don't!" he snarled. The green alien chuckled and dove for him, causing Yamcha to pause. They were about to clash, when the scar faced man disappeared, confusing the alien.

Kari smirked and crossed her arms, still crouched.

Yamcha reappeared behind the Saibaman and started to form a energy ball in his hands. "ha!" he screamed as he released the ball, smashing it into the back of the enemy. The Saibaman screamed and was forced to the ground at blinding speed. It crashed into the ground, creating a crater, and was buried by light from the blast.

Her friends around her explode into cheers and hollers of victory. Kari grinned, but stayed focused, just in case.

Yamcha landed beside the hole the Saibaman lay in and chuckled

"god dam it!" Nappa hissed, and Vegeta grunted. "stupid earthling, I'll kill them all."

Yamcha turned towards the now two Saibamen left, and the Saiyans. "so that was easy, looks as though we're in a whole other league than your little green nerd squad." he said cockily, and Kari had to giggle softy. *jeez.. What a cocky bastard.* she thought friendly, as she watched.

Nappa snarled. "why you little!" "Nappa relax." the little man barked at the larger one, and he obeyed.

Kari couldn't help choking back a laugh at their little squall and thought. *HAHA its like a big bulldog and a Chihuahua. And the bulldog's scared of the Chihuahua.*

Kari stood up, and leaned back stretching, her arms out backwards over her head. Then she sensed something. *what is that a?* she wondered, then her body reacted before she could tell it to.

Kari leaped with lightning speed, just as the Saibaman jumped from the hole at Yamcha. She wrapped her strong small fingers around the green creature's ankles and she yanked it down. The Saibaman was sent back to it's crater, and Kari formed a bright lime colored ball in her left hand. Still in med leap, she shot the blast, killing the alien instantly, and she ducked and rolled before popping up back to her feet.

Everyone had stopped, as they watched Kari react. She ignored them all as she marched right up to a shocked Yamcha. She placed a hand on her hip, and thrust a finger into his chest, growling. "Yamcha you idiot! You let your guard down and could have been killed! I mean were you even thinking at all?! Seriously Bulma would have ripped apart the freaking planet if you died. Now I'm pretty sure we don't wont every one to die by Bulma. But really? Think before you act! Ok? And you know what?…" Kari paused, pulled away, and marched over to the blown up body of the Saibaman. She crouched, then picked up an arm, before standing again and walking back over to Bulma's boyfriend. Yamcha raised his arms in fear. "uh.. Kari what are you doing?" he asked nervously. She just smirked evilly and advanced on him. He gulped. She stopped in front of him. "now to make sure my words stay in your head for a little while." Kari said, grinning devilishly. She watched the scared man swallow, his Adam's apple moving as he did. She then reared back her hand, holding the ripped arm, and slapped him a cross the face.

"OH! SNAP!" she head Radditz yelp, and the others yelped in surprise as well.

Yamcha's face whipped to the side, and a hand came up rubbing the stricken cheek, as he turned back to her. "ouch Kari…" he whimpered. Kari shrugged, then mentioned with her tail. "go back to the group, I'll take care of the last two." she watched him hang his head, and slowly scoot back to the others.

"Coward!" Vegeta shouted smirking and crossing his arms. Kari snorted. "ya sure he is Princess!….know you two, time for a butt whooping." she said to the shortest male Saiyan, then ignored his snarls of out rage and pointed at the last remaining Saibamen.

They charged her, diving for both sides. Kari smirked and dropped to a knee, then thrusted her arms forwards. Both aliens smashed into her hands and she blasted them effortlessly. She then twitched her wrists around, catching both of their ankles.

They gave shrieks of fright, as Kari yanked them back, and they crashed into the ground as she leaped up. She hovered above the two creatures and grinned as they struggled to get up. *whoa am I smiling WHEN I'm hurting them? Uh…. I think its my Saiyan side? Maybe? I don't know, but it feels good to hurt them why? Huhhh… I'll worry later..* she thought, then shot her hands forwards, forming balls of energy in each.

*dam stupid woman! I'll rip her limb for limb! I'll yank her heart out and crush it in her face! I'll make her suffer for her insolents! I'll burn her skin from her body, slowly and painfully, I'll break every bone in her body!* Vegeta roared mentally as he clenched his teeth firmly together. He glanced at his partner, and found him watching every movement the dam girl made. "Nappa!" Vegeta hissed through his teeth, and the bold warrior snapped out of his haze and looked down at him. "yes prince Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta snarled softly and watched Kari blast the last Saibamen, before he replied. "when you kill the them, spare the girl for me. I want to rip her apart, and make her suffer." he snarled again, and crossed his arms over his armor clad chest. Nappa sniffed, then spoke. "but sir she's the last female Saiyan alive you cant kill her." Vegeta growled, turning his head every so slightly. "are you telling me what to do Nappa?" he asked threateningly. The taller man quickly shook his head, looking frightened. "besides, I don't care what she is, I still will kill her." Vegeta hissed, his voice low, and his eyes narrow as he turned back to watch the girl.

Kari landed after she blasted the Saibamen, and turned grinning at the other, and she held up a peace sign. "ha ya! Eliminated all the creepy green men. Who's your daddy?" she asked winking, then broke into a fit of laughter. Radditz snorted along with Piccolo, while the others chuckled softly.

Kari then straightened and turned to see the two male invaders. Nappa was sporting an impressed look, while Vegeta was glaring death at her. She chuckled. *if looks could kill, as if.*

"Nappa kill them." Vegeta said, still glaring at Kari. Kari smirked and brought her fists to her sides as she stepped forwards.

"Kari!" "Kari!" the others shouted behind her, and she turned sheepishly. "ya?" she asked. "we wont to fight ok, we don't want to be bystanders." Tien said, calmly. Kari leaned back on her heels, and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "ya sure ok." she said and strolled to the others. Tien, Krillin, Radditz, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu all stepped forwards to face Nappa. As Kari passed she punched her brother lightly, then spoke to the whole group. "now don't get killed got it? Because if he gets an opening for a kill shot, I'm coming in and saving somebody k?" she asked, crossing her arms, and looking them all in the eyes. They nodded and she stepped away. No one said anything, they just instantly charged each other, and they soon took to the sky.

Kari pouted. "ah not even a introduction just straight to the fight *sigh* males." and she head Vegeta snarl. *ok what the heck, all this guy does is snarl and growl and hiss is he a freaking dog/ cat thing?, guess I'll ask.*

"Hey Princess!" she called to him crossing her arms, and grinning. He turned and glared at her, his first clutched tightly at his sides. "girl! That is not my title!" he roared at her. Kari smirked. "oh really? Well you responded to it didn't you?"

His eyes widened slightly, then narrowed again. "I will kill you!" he hissed sharply, his flame like black hair whipping in a sudden breeze. Kari laughed. "ya sure, and I don't think I'd be able to fight back though, I don't fight girls."

She felt a tugging and glanced down, missing Vegeta's reaction. Gohan was looking at her scared. "ya Gohan?" she asked softly, laying her tail on top of his head. "well I don't think it's a good idea to irk that man, he looks really deadly." he whispered quietly, and Kari giggled. "hehe Gohan since when do I ever have a good idea?" she asked him, and he frowned up at her. She smiled gently then looked up to see how the others where doing.

Vegeta glared at the girl as she turned to the half breed beside her.*….* Pure anger boiled inside him beyond words, yet some how he felt a tiny sliver wasn't anger it was something else. He found he was slightly liking firing remarks back at her, and how she shot them back just as quickly. No one ever dared talk to him the way she was or even talked back to him at all!, for they knew they would be nothing but a pile of ash. He snarled, squashing that tiny feeling, then jerked his head up to watch the on going battle above.

Radditz dodged a punch and spun, smashing his elbow into his old comrade's face and he heard the man curse. Piccolo shot a ki blast into the bold warrior's back, and Krillin placed several kicks into his side. The enemy roared and with a burst of energy shot them away from him. Rage burned in the Saiyan's eyes as he dove for her brother. Kari tensed as Radditz was plowed down, and shot to the ground. Her brother spun in the air, his feet hit the earth, and he blasted back up rejoining the fight.

Krillin took a full on punch to the face, as was sent flying backwards. He wasn't resurrecting his course. *he's gong to smash head first into the ground! Ok time to help Krillin.* she thought as she blasted up to her unconscious friend. She stopped him with her body, and placed her arms under his, as she slowly lowered herself and him back down.

Once her weighted booted feet touched the ground, Gohan helped lower the monk to the ground. Krillin moaned softly, then slowly his eyes fluttered open. "uhh.. What happened?" he asked his words slightly slurred. Kari chuckled as she answered. "you just took a full forced punch in the freaking face! By like a thousand pound man!" he smiled up at her then passed out. Kari then leaped to her feet. "ok hey guys! Can I come in know? Since Krillin's out literally?" she shouted, cupping her hands over her mouth. No one answered and she was about the ask again when she heard Piccolo snarl. "fine!"

Kari fist pumped the air, and turned grinning at Gohan. "Ya I get to fight!" she said, then leaped into the air.

Gohan shook his head slowly, then smiled. *my auntie is crazy, then again so is my dad.* he thought as he moved Krillin a safer distance away.

Kari floated up near the five fighting men, and waited for an opening.*just wait, don't interfere unless I have to, because they deserve their chance to fight.* she thought as she patiently waited for her chance.

Radditz was kicking in the gut then blasted in the face. Nappa blocking Piccolo's punch, used his free hand to connect with Tien's chest, and both his feet to kick away Chiaotzu and Radditz. Now with a ten foot circumference he turned on to Tien. Her three eyed friend was taken by surprise when fists connected into his face and ribcage. Tien shouted in pain, and Nappa slide a hand around his neck, preparing to snap it. That's when Kari dove in. she shot forwards, and kicked the bold Saiyan in the head, forcing him to loosen his grip, around the throat of the other man. She then slipped into the space between the two, shoving Tien back with her tail lightly, and fiercely attacked the bold warrior's face and chest. Pounding him with punches and elbows, she forced Nappa to defend and pull back. Kari smirked, as her arms moved automatically, and she felt Tien's ki as he went back down to earth. Chiaotzu followed his friend, and Radditz and Piccolo joined Kari in attacking the only enemy in the sky.

*stupid woman..* Vegeta snarled softly, as he glared into the sky at the now four figures.

Kari dodged a punch, her reacted swiftly with an elbow jag to the face. she heard a satisfying crunch and grinned, then shot up, just as Raddits dove in for a few strikes then shot away for Piccolo to get several punched in. they each took their turns diving in, attacking, then shooting away before he could react. Kari smirked, and flew at Nappa. *my turn again.* she thought, and lashed her tail out, striking his face. she yanked it back before he could grab for it, and sidestepped easily, as Radditz slide in.

*we make a pretty good team!* Kari thought smiling, but then she saw Radditz get punched in the face, his cheek, nose, and eye socket breaking, and shattering, the sickening noise filling the air, and he flew to the ground. Kari screamed. "Radditz!" as her brother crashed into the rocky earth. she clutched her fisted with rage coursing through her veins, sending them ablaze. "that's it!" she shouted angrily, and bolted at Nappa.

*dam that girl, so your strong when your mad? well then I'll keep that in mind.* Vegeta thought, his lip lifting into a sneer, revealing his pointed canines.

**ok I'm sooooo freaking sorry I haven't updated in a while don't hate me! I just haven't had that urge to write you know then today I had a massive urge, and had to write. please don't hate... now is Vegeta to, I don't know out of character? should I include the other characters more? also remember Vegeta is a mean awesome devil bad ass before he lives in the capsule corp. ok well peace out tell the next update, hope you all like. plz review :) **


	20. Chapter 19

Kari snarled as her first connected to Nappa's jaw. She heard him curse, and she grinned evilly, then gripped his armor with one hand, and forced him down on to her knee. She felt his face smash into her knee cap, and she thrusted her free hand under his face, and blasted him, also releasing her hold. He flew back several feet, and she dove at him again.

Nappa threw out a lightning fast punch, and she barely dodged, and swung around, planting her booted foot into his temple. His head whip lashed but he didn't move. He then crushed his fingers around her ankle, iron hard, and twisted around, dragging her with him. "Shit!" she hissed, as he spun in a tight fast circle. He then released her, and Raya went flying away from him, like the opposite effects of a magnet. *grr…" she thought, growling, and twisted in the air, as she landed on her feet in on the ground. She skid back some then launched back into the sky, the ground vibrating slightly from her forced leap.

Red rimmed her version, as she drove for a grinning Nappa. She turned her body sideways, and blocked his attacks, as she got above him. She twisted around again, and drove her knee into the base of his neck, then kicked him away.

"Kari! I got this, check Radditz!" Piccolo snapped and shoved her as he shot past at the bold enemy. She snarled, but shot down back to Earth. She landed running, and slide in the dust, as she leaned over her brother. Blood flowed freely from his wounded face, and she fought back, several of her Saiyan urges to kill someone, and focused on her human side. "Radz can you hear me?" she asked, then pressed her ear to his chest.

She noted a small intake of breath, and the small outtake as he breathed out. *well at least he's alive..* she thought, and grabbed one of his thick wrists. Kari gently placed two fingers, to check his pulse. His heart beat, was fine. She smiled softly. "jeez big guy, your fine now." she muttered, and she moved to crouch beside him. "imnotthatbigggg…" he moaned, slightly barely hearable. She chuckled, and shoved her hands under him. She stood, tossing him over her shoulder, and her knees nearly buckled. "ya ya you are, god what do you eat?" she asked, as she slowly trudged a safe distance away, to were Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu where.

Kari tossed her brother down, like a sack of potatoes, and chuckled when he hissed. Radditz groaned, and sat up, gingerly poking at his swollen blue, purple and red face. Kari reached forwards and slapped his hand away. "leave it alone Radditz, it wont heal with you prodding it you dork." she muttered and turned her back on the five behind her.

Vegeta sneer deepened, as he watched Kyuri attended her weak older sibling. *hump.. What a weak fool.* he thought darkly, then glared up at the warriors fighting above.

* dam it Piccolo's the only one facing Nappa, I have to help, but he'll just be a grouch and tell me to leave…* Kari thought slightly angry, as she watched Piccolo get a punch drilled into his gut. Her green alien friend shot to the ground and bounced when he hit. "Hey Piccolo can I kick his ass now?" she questioned, crossing her arms. He raised himself onto his elbows, painfully and hissed. "n…noo." Kari grunted and floated into the air. "ya I'm going, because your hurt so ya see yah." she said and blasted up further, getting closer to Nappa.

"all right boldy lets dance." she snarled and brought her fists up defensively. The male Saiyan roared, charging her. Kari moved out of his path almost too easily, and shot a fist out, catching his side. He roared again, and twisted around, then smashed a elbow into her face. Stars flashed before her eyes, and someone appeared in her vision. "huh?" she wondered, as the female Saiyan glared at her from above. "come on! He's not using strategy, just brute force! Use your brain!" she snarled fiercely and Kari blinked then she was gone. *ok lets see how smart you really are big guy* she thought her saiyan senses flowing freely now.

She rushed him, and he reared back his fist to strike, then she disappeared. She reappeared behind him struck him then vanished again before he could react. She struck again and again, disappearing every time enraging the older warrior.

*hehe, ok lets try the after image effect.* Kari thought, and made dozens of herself pop up all around Nappa. "which one is real?!" he roared, rage influencing his moves as he attacked her fakes messily. "I'm here!" she hissed in his ear, as she breezed past lashing him across the face with her tail, and kneeing him in the chest, then she vanished amongst herself.

*God dam it Nappa! She's fooling with you!* Vegeta hissed and ground his teeth together. He watched as Kyuri played with his companion, and smirked though still raging inside. He calmed down slightly. *good girl show me all your moves and attack methods, you'll be stripped of it when you battle me, because I'll know them all.* Vegeta thought smirking devilishly.

Kari chuckled to herself as she watch from the back as Nappa growled every time he hit an after image. Suddenly a large energy appeared, *holly crap… that's…..that's Goku!* she screamed mentally, and a smile formed on her face. She called off her after images and flew to the others.

She landed hard on the balls of her feet. "what are you doing!" Nappa shouted from above but she ignored him and turned to the others. "guys, Goku's coming." she whispered to them, and watched their faces instantly light up. "yes!" Krillin whispered, and grabbed Gohan in a bear hug. Tien smiled faintly, and Chiaotzu grinned broadly. Piccolo just shrugged. "about time to.." he muttered.

Kari felt nervous energy form in her belly and she started tapping her tail against the ground. "what are you doing?" Gohan asked once he was free from Krillin's hug. "getting rid of nervous energy." she responded. "why are you nervous?" he questioned as he walked over and stood next to her. "I'm not nervous I'm excited, we all get to see your dad, my brother." she replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "oh. Ya I cant wait!" he said excitement radiation from his form.

"Vegeta what are they doing?" Nappa asked, scratching his head with a large meaty hand, looking confused and angry as he landed next to the shorter man. Vegeta shrugged then grunted. "why should I care?" he muttered, crossing his arms over his armor clad chest. The bold saiyan nodded. "ya good point.." he murmured.

Goku suddenly shot out of the sky, flying without his nimbus. His orange training gi matching Kari's as it flapped in the wind. Excitement coursed through her veins, and she could barely contain herself from bouncing up and down like a three year old child.

Goku landed gracefully and gave everyone his signatur grin and waved. "Daddy!" Gohan cried out and raced towards his father. Kari watched the reunion of the father and son happily. Goku got down on one knee and held his arms wide, welcoming Gohan into them warmly. The carbon copy of her brother filled the space and they hugged each other. "oh Gohan you've grown!" Goku explained proudly as he embraced his son. Gohan squeezed his arms around his father, tears of joy pricking his eyes. "I've missed you dad." he whispered. "I've missed you to, son." he whispered back.

Goku slowly released his son, setting him down as he stood up. He turned to everyone, greeting them. His eyes met Kari's and she just gave a lopsided smiled, crossing her arms. He held he arms wide apart. "what no hug from my little sister?" he asked, a smile on his face that reached his eyes, causing them to twinkle. She scuffed and turned around, her hair flaring up in a dramatic manner. "why would I do that?" she asked, a tiny smile on her lips, as she spoke without turning.

*uh stupid fools and their earthling emotions.* Vegeta thought angrily. * we are here to get the dragon balls, then eliminate this planet from existence, and they want to have a foolish reunion, idiots.* he thought hissing through his teeth, and clenching his fists.

Kari folded her arms tightly and held her head higher, her tail swishing in a sassy manner behind her. Suddenly she felt strong, muscle bound arms wrap around her waist, crushing her to someone's hard chest. She squealed when he lifted her off the ground hugging her from behind. "Ah Goku!" she cried out, laughing. He giggled and she felt it vibrate through his chest and into her spine. "well I got my hug!" he said happily, a laugh in his voice. Kari grunted and elbowed him lightly in the gut. "ya, ya now put me down! I'm not a baby!" he released her and she leaped away, and dusted herself off. She grinned at him. "its nice to have you back, but know we have a midget and a boldie to deal with, so if you don't mind, go saw hi." she said, turning serious and turned to face the two saiyans.

Vegeta snarled angry boiling in his stomach, though not do to the remark but to when Kakarot had lifted Kyuri against him. *GRR stupid petty emotions why?! I feel nothing but remorse towards that wench. I want her dead!* he roared inside his head, and his scowl deepened. He grunted and scanned the weak pathetic group of earthlings and aliens before him. His onyx eyes met Kari's and he glared at her, she glared back at him. Vegeta chuckled darkly and softly.

Goku's face grew stern as he stepped next to her. "so these are the Saiyans?" he asked in a whispered and she nodded. "ok heres a breif info on them. The bold one is a musle and no brains. He does whatever shorty says. His name is Nappa and we've been fighting him tell you showed up. Now shorty is a princess, well a prince but I'm calling him a princess. Anyway, he hasn't fought yet, but I have a feeling he's strong. And his name is Vegeta." she said smoothly all in one breath as princess glared at her, and she glared back. Goku nodded then chuckled lightly. "what?" she asked turning to him. He smiled as he spoke. "nothing you two just seem like you'd make a great couple." he ended giggling, and Kari snarled, crossing her arms and turning away from him. " say something like that again, and I'll hit you so hard I might knock some sense into your head, then I'll beat it out of you, ok?" she asked growling, feeling weird inside. Her sibling raised his hands in mock surrender, still grinning. "ok, ok."

"COME on!" Vegeta snapped from across the field, and Kari chuckled, then called back to him. "ok, jeez someone didn't get their beauty sleep." he roared from the other end, causing her to choke down her laughter. Suddenly Goku touched her shoulder lightly, and she looked at him, he was shaking his head slightly. "don't make him mad, it doesn't seem like it's helping our situation." he said unknown wisenes coming through his voice and words. Kari nodded. "ya ok….." she muttered, and her brother stepped further forwards.

"so you're the ones who've hurt my friends?" he growling.

Kari crossed her arms over her chest, and then felt something bump against her breast when she did so. *huh?* she wondered and slipped a hand into her shirt, and pulling out a capsule. *OH!…* then a devilish thought came to mind. *tehe..I'll catch me a Nappa! And make him good just like Radditz!…I only have one…so no Vegeta….hmmm. Yep totally doing it. Going to catch me a Nappa, then I'll name him Mister Pickles!* she thought her tail twitching as she did and she suppressed girlish giggles.

She then ran forwards and grabbed Goku's head. "Hey!" he protested. "shut up and listen I have an idea." she said happily, then whispered her plan into his ear, so low that not even Vegeta could hear it.

"Grr what does that wretched female have in mind?" Vegeta snarled, pissed that he couldn't hear what they were discussing even with acute Saiyan hearing. Nappa grunted. "I don't know Vegeta." "neither of us do." he murmured, his eyes focused intensely on the female and male saiyan twins in front of him.

Goku laughed out loud, and Kari grinned at his reaction. "so think you and I can do it?" she asked, though already knowing the answer. He nodded, seeming to try very hard to keep his serious face from spreading into a boyish smile, as he straightened and faced the other saiyans. Kari smiled to herself, and she clutched her fists to hid the fact that she had anything in them at all.

"I'll ask again you're the ones who hurt my friends?" her twin almost snarled. And she saw Vegeta chuckle. "and if we did?" he asked, a sneer over taking his face. Kari rolled her eyes, and face palmed herself. "no Goku, see their here to help you and all of us defeat a very evil monster that could kill anyone with just a glare, yet it's married to a person related to me, and has a son." she said, as she drug her hand down her face and let it fall back to her side. He turned to her, his eyes wide. " what?! Really what is the monster, where is it?" he asked tensing up, and preparing to launch off it what ever direction Kari would direct him towards. Kari laughed as she spoke. "the monster is safe." she said. Her sibling looked at her. "what is it then?" he questioned, and she had to stifle a giggle. She took a breath, and everything grew silence. She let that breath out, then squared her shoulders and looked her taller twin in the same color eyes as her own.

"Chi-Chi." she said as firmly and as serious as possible, before she doubled over clentching her stomach, as she laughed. The group of friends and fighters behind them burst into laughter as well. She glanced up and saw Goku scratch his head. "I don't get it." he said confused. Kari sighed, straightened back up, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "you never will Goku." she spoke, then folded her arms over her chest as she turned back to the enemy saiyans.

"ha sorry about that, were where we? Ah ya ready to kick you butts." she said sporting a devilish grin. Kari's grin widened when the man she called princess snarled. * should stop irritating him like Goku said, but it's like I want to and it's fun getting a reaction. Then again its fun to irrated anyone really.* she thought, as she saw her brother take her right side, stiffening.

*who does this girl think she is!?* Vegeta roared mentally, and snarled. "wow Vegeta she sure has the attitude of a saiyan if you ask me." Nappa said eyeing Kyuri. "no one asked you Nappa." the prince spat, causing the older saiyan to jump slightly. "yes sir." he murmured as he lowered his gaze.

"ready Kari?" Goku whispered. She nodded. "ya I got Mister Pickles, you got Princess." she responded by whispering back, gaining a faint chuckle from him. Kari dropped into a fighting stance, then called out over to the saiyan males opposing her and Goku. "hey Mister Pickles! Princess lets get this over with!" she shouted, narrowing her eyes like a cat's.

Vegeta's eyes bulged out of his head. "WHAT!? that's it I'm killing you and this whole planet!" he roared. "so am I!" Nappa shouted, angrily and veins popped out of his forehead. The bold saiyan then launched forwards towards Kari.

Kari lost her smile as she prepared to fight. "quick Goku get Princess." she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, then leaped up into the air. Nappa jumped up as well and they met head on. Clashing, Kari blocked hit after hit, as she waited for an opportunity to make itself known.

Nappa pounded the female. He rained punches and kicks on her, but she was blocking every single one. He snarled, inraged and increased his attacking speed.

Kari grunted as she was forced to pick up the pace. She was relying purely on instinct as her limbs reacted automatically. Suddenly she felt an unknown yet familiar force at the back of her mind, but she didn't stop to try and figure out what it was. With the force being present a voice filled her head, though not threatening. "good, now let me take over." it said, and Kari grunted. *why and who are you?* she asked, and she blocked a knee, targeted for her face. "I'll fight him with you, but also for you. Also you know me" it responded. *why would I let you fight for me?* she questioned as she ducked a swinging leg. "because your missing all the weaknesses he is giving off. And when I am within you, after I fight, your body and your mind will remember my fighting skills." the voice said. *hmm sounds tempting. But you will leave my body after this little fight with boldy?* she asked smirking, while blocking multiple punches and kicks. "yes." was all it said. *fine go ahead.* she answered with a grunt and immediately felt the being enter her body.

Her muscle clenched and relaxed. And the other being sighed. */ oh it's been a long time since I've had a body. It feels amazing./* it sighed in her head. *yep its good and all, but could you well up help?* she asked it as Nappa drove a fist towards her face.

*of course, with pleasure.* the voice responded, almost a mix between gleeful and a the enjoyment of adrenaline rushing their one's veins. Kari felt her body move to her will, yet not her will. Her hand knocked Nappa's rocketing fist away as though it was an annoying fly. she then brought her left knee up sharply, then spun in a single tight circle, elbows tucked in. As soon as she neared the completion of the circumference of her single spin around, she flicked her bent leg out to it's full length.

Kari was amazed, at what she was and was not doing. Her leg shot out, straight as though it had no joints, and it crashed into the face of the bold warrior attacking her.

_**NOTE! ^~^**_

_**/~ so sorry everyone who is reading this and has read all the chapters before, I had and still have some writer's block. Though I'm not to good of a writer.. also super sorry it's really short and sucky. But thanks! To everyone who have reviewed. I love it! I do welcome ideas, so feel free to suggest some. And I will accept a few oc people if you want to be in the story. But also warning! I wont be updating as often as I'd like. So… ya peace out tell next time. Hope you enjoyed it so far. /~**_


End file.
